Albion Prep
by midnightqueen23
Summary: Modern AU. Arthur Pendragon has been attending Albion Prep with his heart throb twin sister Morgana and his closest mates . As the popular captain of the lacrosse team, a member of the elite fencing society, and the son of the mayor, Arthur is under constant pressure. He befriends the charismatic, "in the moment" new kid Merlin Emrys. Everything is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

**This**** i****s a Merlin AU fanfiction. No slash. Definitely some Arwen and Mergana :) Anyways I'm currently working on a post series Merlin fanfic "A Shadow of the Sun." Sometimes it can get overwhelming so I'm going to space out my time writing both stories. But if you've been reading my other fic, don't worry I'll be updating in the next few days. This isn't a reincarnation story. Enjoy! Please leave reviews of what you think so far**

* * *

Arthur Pendragon sat lazily on the living room couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table. His bright blue eyes were glued to the TV, while he moved his thumbs fast on the controller.

"Yes!" he said out loud.

He had just successfully killed three men. He laughed as their blood splattered on the TV. The video game he was playing was a _bit _dramatic. Arthur paused the game and ran sliding on the floor toward the kitchen. He nearly tripped over, but managed to reach his arms out in front of him, grabbing the counter to save his fall. He let out a quick laugh and made his way over to the refrigerator. Like almost every teenage boy, Arthur scavenged the fridge. He pulled out a carton of orange juice, eyeing the room to see if anyone was there. No one was in sight. He took a few chugs and put it back in its original place. Arthur slammed the door shut, stopping to look at his reflection. He ran his fingers through his golden hair, flattening down his bangs. When he was done fixing up, he flashed a charming smile. Arthur jumped in surprise when he heard a soft chuckle behind him.

"You are so vain," his sister Morgana said.

Arthur scoffed.

"Not as vain as you," he retorted back. Morgana leaned against the counter and crossed her arms.

"At least _I'm_ attractive."

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked back to the living room, plopping down on the couch. Morgana stomped over.

"You've had the T.V. for hours, it's my turn."

Arthur let out a heavy sigh.

"There are plenty of TV's in our house Morgana."

She responded with a frightening glare. Her ice blue eyes pierced through him, and Arthur felt chills run up and down his spine.

"Bloody hell Morgana. Stop looking at me like that," he said bitterly.

Morgana's glare did not falter. Arthur threw the controller on the floor.

"Fine! Watch your pathetic little fashion show," Arthur surrendered.

He sulked away, quietly cursing at himself. He could never truly _speak_ his mind to his sister. She had their father wrapped around her little finger. Whenever Arthur cursed at or insulted her, Morgana would go running to their father, with fake tears in her eyes. _She was such a good liar. _Arthur heard the T.V. being switched to the fashion channel. He then opened his eyes wide and ran over.

"Morgana! Did you save my game?" Arthur asked anxiously. Morgana smirked.

"You mean your stupid fantasy world where you slay dragons and save "damsels in distress?" she asked mockingly.

Arthur bit his tongue to refrain himself.

"Yes," he mumbled.

Morgana shrugged and moved her gaze back to the T.V.

"Nope. Sorry," she said casually.

Arthur felt his face grow hot.

"Morgana! I was two levels away from finishing the game," he said through his teeth. His sister ran her fingers through her jet-black curls.

"So?" she responded, focusing mainly on her show. Morgana was not in the mood to deal with her brother's silly tantrums. Arthur practically growled.

"_So_, I have to start all bloody over again!" he yelled. Morgana rolled her eyes and turned up the volume.

"Morgana! For fuck sake-

"Arthur!"

The two siblings jumped at the sound of their father's booming voice. Arthur turned around to find his father glaring at him. Like Morgana, Uther's glares could practically tear someone into pieces.

"That is no way to talk to your sister!" Uther scolded. Arthur looked at the ground uncomfortably.

"Apologize to her!" his father commanded. Arthur gritted his teeth and turned around to face his sister, who was smiling mischievously back at him. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"It's alright Arthur," Morgana replied as her eyes glistened with victory.

Uther walked over to Arthur and placed his hand firmly on his son's shoulder.

"You should go to bed soon. Tryouts are tomorrow," Uther said sternly.

Arthur nodded. The next day was the beginning of the new school year. Arthur was the star athlete at Albion Prep. Ever since he was a freshman, he managed to get into all the varsity sports teams in the school. He was even the captain of the lacrosse team. But his favorite and best sport was fencing. Only an elite group of students were chosen to compete against the best private schools in the country. And these students were his closest friends. Tryouts for lacrosse were tomorrow, and as captain, Arthur was the person who decided who would join the team. Unlike most captains in the school, Arthur went out and played on the field with them instead of sitting on his ass, laughing at the less skilled.

"Yes father," Arthur obeyed.

When he was about to reach the stairs, he heard Uther reprimanding Morgana to do the same. Arthur shoved his fist in his mouth to stop himself from laughing at the sound of Morgana's childish whining. He jogged up the stairs and into his room, jumping face first onto his plush bed. Arthur knew his father was right. Tomorrow would be an exhausting day, and he would need the energy. But even after attending school for eleven years, Arthur couldn't help but feel a tingling excitement nestle in his stomach. He was looking forward to seeing his friends. He hung out with Gwaine a few times in the beginning of the summer but soon after Arthur had gone to be a counselor at a sports sleep away camp. Now _that_ was an exhausting job, but Arthur enjoyed being active and hanging out with some of the other counselors. He even met a nice girl over the summer. Her name was Elena. She was quirky and not particularly graceful, but she was still nonetheless beautiful. Elena worked at the camp's stable, teaching horseback riding. She instructed the most advanced kids. Arthur had seen Elena ride before. He remembered how amazed he was while watching her gallop through the training obstacle, jumping gracefully over tall platforms. She intrigued Arthur, so on his off hours he would stop by the stable to talk to her. Together they fed and groomed the horses, occasionally cleaning up horse dung, but they would laugh through it. Arthur loved the sound of her laugh. Eventually, throughout the weeks they grew pretty close. He made a nice group of friends over there. Almost every night they'd all go out into one of the fields to have a few beers and spliffs. But after a while Arthur and Elena would leave to sneak off somewhere.

They made out a good handful of times. Some nights, things went a little further. But Elena was a virgin. And Arthur had no problem with that. He didn't believe in pressuring girls, and he respected Elena. When the last camp session ended, Elena gave Arthur her phone number. She only lived about an hour away. But Arthur never called her when he arrived back home. He couldn't afford any distractions this year. He was already too busy with sports and school. That was the reason why he broke up with Vivian before the summer started. Well _one_ of the reasons…

Arthur stripped out of his clothes and slid into a fresh pair of boxers. He got under his covers and let out a heavy sigh. He wanted this year to be different. Arthur was tired of the same constant pressure from his teachers, coaches, friends, but most of all, his father. He was tired of doing everything he was told. This was why Arthur was jealous of Gwaine. His friend was reckless and amazingly impulsive. But that's what made Gwaine… _Gwaine._

Arthur shut his light off and closed his eyes. Maybe the year will be different. Maybe someone new will walk into Arthur's life. He couldn't help but feel a strange premonition. Arthur somehow knew deep down, this year would bring some very unexpected events…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thank you guys for the positive support so far! It means a lot :) Enjoy this new chap! If you have any ideas for the future of the book please feel free to let me know. Also, if you get the chance please check out my other fanfic. It's a post series fic that follows after the season finale of Merlin.**

* * *

Morgana Pendragon stared at her reflection in the mirror. She traced her fingers over the dark circles forming under her eyes, sighing in exhaustion. Morgana for the past few years had been plagued with a terrible case of insomnia. She dabbed foundation on her face, making her porcelain skin appear even more flawless. Like every morning, she touched up her eyes with a thin layer of eyeliner and mascara. She forced a smile. It was the first day of her junior year. She was finally an upperclassman. Morgana turned to the side, tucking in her navy blue blouse into her plaid skirt. Albion Prep had uniforms, but Morgana didn't really mind. It was less work to do in the mornings. She pinned her braided hair half up half down, letting her loose luscious black curls fall down her back. She turned to grab her bag, stopping quickly to look again at herself before she left. Morgana smiled mischievously as she unbuttoned the first two buttons on her shirt, revealing some impressive cleavage.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen, finding her brother sitting down eating cereal. When Arthur noticed her he rolled his eyes.

"Oh joy," he said while chewing.

Morgana ignored him, pouring herself a glass of V8. She stood there with one hand on the counter, taking small sips while drifting off. Morgana was not looking forward to going back to school. Yes, she was beautiful and popular but Morgana had never found an actual real friend. Girls only wanted to hang out with her because she was the mayor's daughter and the most fancied girl in the school. And fancied she was. Everyday while walking down the hallways, boys would practically undress her with their eyes. And if Morgana ever took the time to talk to any of them, rumors would spread around the school faster than lightning. The boys would love to compete against each other. Nothing made them feel more powerful than boasting about fucking Morgana Pendragon.

Morgana tapped her fingers against the glass. No one at Albion Prep ever really wanted to get to know her. They wanted to know her darkest secrets, but not her dreams. No one had ever asked her what she wanted to do for a career. No one had even asked her what her favorite band was. Nothing. Only her recent hookups, dieting tricks, and her extravagant collection of clothes.

"Morgana!" Arthur yelled.

Morgana jumped and whipped around to face him.

"Are you deaf?" he asked bitterly.

Morgana creased her eyebrows in confusion. Arthur stood up and cleared away his plate.

"You always were a spacey one," he said under his breath but loud enough for her to hear.

Morgana emptied out the rest of her V8. Arthur looked at her with a quizzical expression on his face.

"That's all you're having?"

Morgana shrugged.

"I'm not hungry," she responded flatly. Arthur shook his head in disbelief. He then took out his phone to check the time.

"We should leave soon," he said. Morgana nodded and smiled, trying to hide her nervous state. Her brother was not fooled.

"You alright?" he asked, looking a bit concerned. Although his sister could be a definite pain at times, Arthur was still very protective of her. Morgana sighed and twirled one of her ringlets.

"I'm not very peachy about going back," she said glancing at the ground.

Arthur stepped in a bit closer.

"Hey," he said quietly. Morgana looked up to meet Arthur's eyes. Her blue eyes, usually so fierce and bold, were now soft and vulnerable.

"They're all a bunch of bloody wankers. You're too good for them."

Arthur gave his sister a reassuring smile. Morgana nodded.

"But if it makes you feel any better, I don't really fancy going back either."

Morgana smirked.

"How is that possible? You're _Arthur Pendragon_," she said mockingly. "Everyone loves you," she meant as a joke but her voice carried a hint of jealousy. Arthur crossed his arms.

"I'll give you one word."

Morgana raised one eyebrow.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Vivian."

The two siblings burst out laughing.

"I heard you ended it with her. How'd she take it?" Morgana said trying to stifle back more laughter.

Arthur let out a dramatic sigh.

"I told her we're on a break…"

Morgana let out a sharp laugh.

"Oh god Arthur! You have to be _barmy_ to think you can actually take a break from Vivian."

Morgana continued to break out in another round of wild laughter.

"Let's go," Arthur said as he began to walk away. He was beginning to become irritated with Morgana taking pleasure in his misfortunate.

"I'm nice to her for one second…" he murmured to himself.

* * *

Arthur managed to find a parking spot. He pulled in and turned off the radio, which was blasting "Heaven" by Emeli Sande. Morgana had won the argument over what music they'd be listening to on their way. Arthur sat up in his chair to look at the rearview mirror. He adjusted his navy blue tie and ran his fingers through his hair. Morgana rolled her eyes and undid her seatbelt, stepping out of the car. Arthur opened his door and slid out. It was a stagnant day. Hot and dry. He looked at his sister who was watching the many kids in navy blue uniforms standing and talking in the main stone courtyard of the school. Sounds of laughter and squeals of excitement echoed through the air.

"Ready?" he asked, breaking her out of her daze.

Morgana glanced at her brother.

"Are you?" she asked teasingly. They both laughed and in unison began to walk towards the courtyard.

Kids broke out in excited whispers as the two Pendragon siblings walked by. Both had very confident strides as though they were a force to be reckoned with. As they approached the stone steps a group of boys wolf whistled at Morgana. Arthur clenched his fists. He rolled his eyes as his sister flashed the boys a flirtatious smile. She wiggled her fingers at them playfully. _Damn was she good at faking it._

Suddenly a group of girls rushed over to Morgana, greeting her with tight hugs and girlish laughter. Morgana hugged them back, faking a million dollar smile. The girls practically swarmed Morgana as his sister made her way up the steps. The same group of boys waved at Arthur.

"Looking forward to tryouts Pendragon?" one of them asked.

Arthur nodded giving them a charismatic response. He then quickly jogged up the stone steps, searching around for his friends. But the courtyard was packed. Finally, Arthur spotted them. They were standing near a couple of benches. Gwaine was standing on one of the benches, throwing flirtatious comments at girls walking by. Most of them rolled their eyes in disgust, which seemed to provoke Gwaine even more. Leon and Percival were jostling around. Arthur laughed as he watched Percival hold Leon in a headlock, his toned biceps shining in the sunlight. Lancelot was sitting on one of the benches, with one headphone in his ear. Arthur felt his stomach leap in excitement as he began to make his way towards his friends.

"Arthur!"

Arthur silently cursed to himself. He turned around to face Vivian. Her long, platinum blonde hair was straightened. Vivian was the type of girl who always made sure her hair looked perfect. He noticed she undid some of the buttons on her shirt to show off her chest. She rested her hands on her hips.

"How was your summer?" she asked in her high-pitched voice. She smiled sweetly but her eyes carried a hint of anger. Arthur scratched the back of his neck.

"It was good," he responded nonchalantly. Vivian stepped in a bit closer.

"You never called," she said in a flirtatious voice.

She pouted playfully. When Arthur first went out with Vivian she had him wrapped around her finger. Those puppy dog eyes would make him do _anything_ for her. Arthur thought of Elena.

"I was busy," he replied flatly. Vivian's face turned serious. She crossed her arms.

"So busy you couldn't even send a text?" she asked viciously. Arthur sighed.

"That's what a break _means_ Viv. I needed some space_._"

Vivian nodded and twirled a piece of her hair.

"Do you still need space?" she asked. Arthur nodded.

"Yes." There was a long awkward silence between them. Suddenly Vivian pointed her finger at Arthur.

"You met someone didn't you?" she asked accusingly.

Arthur opened his mouth and then closed it.

"You did didn't you?" she said louder.

People were beginning to notice them now. Arthur pinched the brink of his nose and shook his head.

"No Vivian," he managed to reply.

"Arthur-

"Hello friend!" Arthur felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Gwaine smiling at him.

"Gwaine!"

The two friends hugged. Gwaine then looked at Vivian and flashed her a charming smile.

"Vivian, well don't you look beautiful."

Vivian rolled her eyes and walked away. Arthur sighed in relief.

"Thanks mate. I arrive here for five minutes and already I get a bloody interrogation."

Gwaine swung his arm over Arthur as they made their way over to their friends.

"Well if you're done with her don't mind me testing out the waters," Gwaine joked nudging Arthur hard in the gut. Arthur let out a quick laugh.

"Good luck with that. She's insane."

Gwaine shrugged.

"Eh, her bonkers make up for her insanity."

Arthur suddenly held Gwaine in a headlock, rubbing his head roughly. Gwaine broke out of his grasp and patted his hair down.

"Careful, the hair is the money maker." The friends laughed again as they approached their group.

"Pendragon!" Leon shouted cheerfully.

Leon and Percival both ran over to Arthur, patting him hard on the back. Percival lifted Arthur up in the air for a tight hug. Arthur struggled for air.

"Bloody hell Percival! Did you get stronger?" he managed to say. Percival chuckled and put him down.

"Maybe," Percival smiled sheepishly. Arthur shook his head in amazement. Lancelot walked over reaching out his hand, which Arthur took firmly.

"Good to see you Arthur," Lancelot said formally.

"You as well Lancelot," Arthur said mimicking his tone.

The two suddenly broke out laughing, pulling in for a tight hug. The five friends talked about their summers. Arthur even told them a bit about Elena. As Gwaine shared some of his "experiences" with girls, Arthur couldn't help but grin. It felt good to be back.

Arthur then noticed a sudden hush over the courtyard. People were looking towards the stone steps. Girls whispered frantically to each other. Arthur moved in a bit closer to see what they were staring at. Suddenly, the sound of wheels against smooth marble echoed around. A pale raven-haired boy rolled in on his skateboard towards the center of the courtyard. People jumped out of his way. He stopped and stepped off his skateboard, pressing his foot against one end so the board could flip up to reach his grasp easily. He was wearing a black leather jacket over his uniform and shades. Arthur watched the boy curiously as he looked up at the stone exterior of the school. The moment he swiped off his shades, Arthur heard wild giggles and whispers exchanged between the girls. The boy smiled, clearly enjoying the attention.

"Who is he?" a girl named Katrina whispered out loud.

Morgana was busy looking at her phone until she heard Katrina. She followed the girl's gaze and raised her eyebrows in surprise. A boy with jet-black hair, pale skin, and piercing blue eyes was standing in the center of the courtyard, a skateboard in one of his hands. Morgana smirked as she noticed the way other girls were looking at him. _Yes, he was attractive but he wasn't a movie star for fuck sake. _She returned back to her phone not noticing the boy walking towards her direction.

"Excuse me, but where is the dean of academics office?"

Morgana looked up to find the dark haired boy talking to Katrina who was standing next to her. Katrina's cheeks flushed a terrible shade of red.

"It's-it's through the main doors right on your left," she said while pointing her finger to the large wooden doors ahead.

The boy flashed her a charming smile.

"Thank you."

Right before he turned away his gaze fell upon Morgana. A soft smile tugged at his lips. Morgana found herself smiling back. He then turned away. Morgana watched him curiously as he walked to the main doors.

"I wonder what his name is," Katrina said almost in a trance.

Morgana nodded.

"Me too," she whispered.

* * *

**So pretty much Merlin is sexy as f*** in this book. I mean he already is but Colin Morgan in a leather jacket...yummy. Haha anyway hope you like it. Please leave reviews lovelies. Mwah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks once again for the positive feedback guys! It's so encouraging :) Well here's chap 3, i hope you enjoy! Gwen makes an appearance. And if you get the chance please check out my other fic which is a post series fic of Merlin "A Shadow of the Sun." Just a reminder this is not a reincarnation story. They're all just regular teenagers but there will definitely be an interesting plot yet to come :) Please leave reviews if you can lovelies. Mwah **

* * *

Arthur Pendragon sat in chemistry, already bored out of his mind in the first ten minutes of class. He was drawing in his notebook aimlessly, anything to keep himself occupied during the next thirty minutes. He was drawing only shapes and abstract faces, but they still looked fairly skilled. Arthur was actually a pretty good artist, but no way in hell would he let people find out. He was an athlete, not some hipster who walks around with a camera and a sketchpad, hoping to capture a "moment of inspiration".

Suddenly, an image popped into Arthur's mind. He followed his instincts and began to sketch out a shape of a sword. But it wasn't just any ordinary looking sword. It was majestic and ancient. Arthur enjoyed fencing but sometimes he wished he were actually fighting with a real sword. He chuckled to himself quietly as he was working on the fine details of the hilt. When Arthur was five, Uther gave him a small wooden sword for his birthday. Arthur never let it out of his sight. He would run around the house, killing imaginary enemies and mythical creatures. He even gave a knighting ceremonial for his favorite stuffed animals.

Arthur of course over the years stopped playing with wooden swords, but he decided to try fencing, realizing how satisfying it felt to have a sword in his hands. He trained and trained and when he enrolled in Albion Prep, he tried out for the elite fencing team. And the next day he got in.

Arthur was just finishing up the final touches when he noticed his professor wasn't talking anymore. He looked up to find the raven haired boy he had seen earlier standing in the doorway. Some of the girls eyed each other excitingly.

"I apologize for being late, I was just getting my schedule from the dean."

His voice was deep and carried a bit of an Irish accent. Professor Muirden took the note from the boy's hands and looked at it briefly.

"Ah, Mr. Emrys. _The scholarship boy._ I've heard a lot about you." Muirden said slowly, getting a proper look at the boy.

Albion Prep rarely gave out scholarships. And when they did, it was only for _very_ gifted kids.

"Please take a seat."

Every lab table was full except for Arthur's. There were mostly girls in the class, and they were far too nervous to sit next to _the_ Arthur Pendragon. The raven haired boy locked eyes with Arthur and walked towards him, taking his seat. Many girls in the class sighed, wishing they had a free spot. The boy slid off his leather jacket and hung it over his chair, resting his elbows on the table. He was fairly skinny but his muscles were still toned. _He's one of those_, Arthur thought to himself. Muirden continued his lecture, taking breaks to write important definitions on the board.

"Nice sword."

Arthur jumped a little and looked at the pale boy who glanced at his drawing and then back up at Arthur. His eyes were an icy blue, almost like Morgana's. Arthur's face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Thanks," he muttered.

The boy reached out his skinny hand.

"I'm Merlin," he said, flashing a charismatic smile. Arthur took his hand firmly.

"Arthur."

Merlin leaned in closer and glanced at Muirden.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked in a whisper. Arthur nodded.

"What's up with his face?"

Arthur looked at Muirden and studied the scarred left side of his face.

"I heard he got a nasty burn when he was a child, and he's had those scars ever since. It's pretty sad," Arthur said softly.

Merlin shrugged.

"I think it looks kind of bad ass."

Arthur looked again at Muirden.

"Huh. It kind of does, doesn't it?"

The two laughed again but were interrupted by a cough coming from the front of the room.

"Mr. Pendragon and Mr. Emrys is there something funny you would like to share with the class?"

All eyes were on them and Arthur squirmed in his chair uncomfortably.

Arthur shook his head. Some of the girls giggled.

"Mr. Emrys has worked extremely hard to be in a place like this unlike you _Arthur Pendragon_ who was raised privileged and would rather hit people with sticks than focus on your education."

Kids began to snicker but stopped once Arthur threw them a nasty glare.

"_So_, Mr. Pendragon can you manage to let young Merlin here focus on his studies?"

"Yes," Arthur said through his teeth.

Edwin smiled smugly at Arthur.

"Very well."

Muirden continued on, leaving a very flustered Arthur. Merlin nudged him.

"He's one tough bloke," he whispered. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"He's an arrogant shit that's what he is," he whispered back fiercely. Arthur was taken back from Merlin's smile.

"He's just trying to get a rouse out of you. Trust me, blokes like him always have a weak spot. You find it, he'll be fucking putty at your feet," Merlin said mischievously.

Arthur looked again at Muirden. Oh, how _badly _he wanted to show that fucker who he was really talking to. Arthur nodded his head thoughtfully.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

Merlin gave Arthur an approving pat on the back. For a kid who apparently was extremely gifted and worked hard to get into a place like Albion Prep, he had quite the mischievous side. Merlin was definitely a riddle. Arthur couldn't help but feel the instant connection between them. Something told Arthur he was going to like this kid.

* * *

Morgana walked down the hallway, swaying her hips side to side. She tried to ignore the many sensuous stares pointed at her and continued to walk to the girl's lavatory. She rounded the corner and before she could push open the door, someone grabbed her arm. Morgana gasped in surprise.

"It's all right it's just me Morgana," Valiant said grinning.

Morgana regained her senses and rolled her eyes.

"You nearly scared me to death," she breathed.

Valiant rested his hands on her waist.

"I've missed you," he hissed in her ear.

Morgana shuddered. Something about Valiant was so snake like. Perhaps it was his serpent green eyes that always stared at her like she was his prey.

"Did you miss me?" he asked caressing her hip. Morgana squirmed out of his grasp and crossed her arms.

"A little," she teased. Valiant let out a sharp bark of laughter.

"Always a mystery Morgana." He then stepped in closer.

"Are you going to the bonfire on Friday?" he asked.

It was a tradition at Albion Prep. Every first Friday of the school year, there was a bonfire party that always consists of booze, spliffs, and usually sex in the woods. Morgana shrugged.

"Maybe," she said casually. Valiant chuckled.

"Well if you do come I'll make sure to find you," he said flirtatiously.

Valiant then walked away, leaving a trail of girls squealing at the sight of him. He was one of the most attractive guys at the school, with his muscular build and tan skin. But he was too arrogant for his own good. Morgana rolled her eyes and walked into the lavatory. She took out some mascara and touched up her eyelashes. One of the stalls opened revealing a short, pretty, caramel skinned girl. Morgana had never seen her before in school. The girl walked up to one of the sinks and began to wash her hands. She met Morgana's gaze and looked away shyly.

Morgana couldn't help but smile at her. The girl was ordinary looking but had a natural beauty about her. There weren't many girls of color in Albion Prep so it was quite refreshing for Morgana to see one. The girl had long curly brown hair that rested down to her mid back. Morgana then noticed her blouse was sticking up out of her skirt.

"Your shirt isn't completely tucked in," Morgana said.

The girl turned to her side to get a better look in the mirror. She fixed it and smiled timidly.

"Thank you," she said.

Morgana smiled warmly at her and reached out her hand.

"I'm Morgana."

The girl took her hand gently.

"Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen."

"You have a pretty name," Morgana said sweetly.

Gwen was so different than most of the girls at Albion Prep. She wore no make up, her hair was a bit frizzy, and she seemed the opposite of fake. She was shy but she was still herself. Morgana felt the urge to get to know her.

"Are you new?" Morgana asked curiously. Gwen nodded.

"Yea, my family just moved here about a week ago."

Morgana was surprised. Most kids had to apply before the summer to get in.

"Are you here on a scholarship?" she asked. Gwen shrugged.

"Well sort of. My father is the new maintenance manager so my brother and I are here for far less."

Morgana nodded. She imagined most kids would be ashamed if their father worked in maintenance, but Gwen appeared almost proud of him.

"That's wonderful. Well if you need anything don't hesitate to ask," Morgana said as she threw her mascara back in her bag.

Gwen stepped in closer.

"Well, I have literature next and I have no idea where I'm going." She bit her lip nervously. Morgana smiled.

"Can I see your schedule?"

Gwen looked frantically in her bag and then sighed in relief when she pulled out a piece of paper. She handed it to Morgana. Gwen couldn't help but feel nervous talking to such a beautiful girl. Morgana was practically flawless. Most girls who were stunning like Morgana at Gwen's old school would bully her, especially because she wasn't well off. But Morgana was kind and eager to help.

"Oh, you have the same class as me. We can walk together," Morgana said cheerfully.

Gwen couldn't help but smile back and the two walked out side by side. As they walked down the hallway, Gwen noticed people whispering.

"Who is that girl with Morgana?" she heard someone ask.

Gwen also noticed the way people looked at Morgana. She could tell Morgana wasn't any ordinary girl. She might be the most popular girl in the school. Gwen blushed at the thought of being taken under Morgana's wing. Maybe this year she could actually have a real friend.

* * *

Morgana walked into the cafeteria with Gwen, looking around at the different tables. Like usual Valiant and his gang sat in the center. Vivian and her devoted followers sat next to Valiant's table. Then there were various cliques. The artsy kids, the goth kids, academically ambitious kids, and then Morgana spotted a group of her "friends" waving at her to sit down. But Morgana's eyes were drawn to Arthur's table and his friends. She sometimes sat with them, and whenever she did she enjoyed it. Except when Arthur would make fun of her. His friends made sure to never flirt with her too obviously in front of Arthur, but Gwaine would sneak a wink every so often. Then Morgana's eyes widened as she saw the black haired boy sitting with them. He was laughing with them and it seemed like already he was accepted into their group. _Odd_, Morgana thought to herself. She didn't imagine a guy like him to be hanging out with her brother. Morgana grabbed Gwen's hand and led her over to their table. The boy's eyes grew wide as they saw the two girls coming towards them.

"Can we join you?" Morgana asked sweetly.

Gwaine flashed a charming smile.

"Morgana, you never ever have to ask." He said scooting over to make room. Morgana sat beside Gwaine and patted the seat next to her for Gwen. Gwen sat down glancing subtly at the muscular, blonde haired boy sitting on her other side.

"This is Gwen," Morgana announced.

Gwen couldn't help but blush as they smiled and said hello. Her eyes were then drawn to a Hispanic looking boy sitting across from her. He was very handsome and Gwen blushed again, glancing down at her feet. Morgana squeezed her hand and looked up to find the dark haired boy smiling at her. Leon swung his arm around him.

"Have you two met Merlin here?" he asked cheerfully. _Merlin,_ Morgana thought to herself.

"No we haven't. It's nice to meet you," she said trying to sound casual. But she couldn't help but shiver a bit as his crystal blue eyes steadied on her. His lips curved into a gentle smile.

"And you as well," he said in his smooth voice. They continued to stare at each other until Percival spoke loudly.

"You all looking forward to the bonfire?" he asked stuffing a French fry in his mouth.

Morgana rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why people make such a huge fuss over it. It's pretty pathetic," she said taking a sip of her diet coke.

Arthur laughed.

"You just hate it because you end up getting too drunk and give every bloke in the school a lap dance."

Gwaine swung his arm over Morgana defensively.

"Easy Arthur. You're just jealous cause she has a nicer arse than yours."

Percival shoved his fist in his mouth to stifle back his laughter. Arthur scoffed.

"Well _Gwaine_, I don't really care about how nice my arse is."

Lancelot crossed his arms.

"Arthur, I did find you that one day staring at it in the locker room…"

Arthur's cheeks reddened.

"I was not!" he protested. Gwen suddenly burst out laughing. The table was silent as they stared at the quiet girl who was almost snorting from laughter. Then they all joined in.

"I like this one," Gwaine said smiling at Gwen.

Arthur took a good look at the girl. He didn't notice how pretty she was before. Gwen wasn't really his type. Arthur had a think for blondes. But something about her was so intriguing. She glanced up at him shyly. He found himself almost drowning in the rich velvet pools of her brown eyes. He cleared his throat and looked away. Arthur never felt this nervous around a girl before…

* * *

**Little Arwen action :) but there will be some Lancelot too! Elyan will make an appearance soon. Please let me know what you think. I'm really enjoying writing Merlin as smooth and sexy. Cause Colin Morgan is fine as hell and he deserves to be portrayed as confident and not so gangly and awkward like he is in Merlin. But I still love him in Merlin nontheless. I'll be updating soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovelies! Thanks for the reviews =) Well here's a new chap I hope you enjoy it! If you get the chance check out my post series fic A Shadow of the **

**Sun. Mwah - Sarah**

* * *

"Have you talked to Freya recently?" Hunith asked as she hand washed her kitchen knife.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, keeping his gaze on his untouched plate of food.

"Yea a few days ago."

Hunith eyed her son intently, trying to read his indifferent expression. She dried the knife off with a cloth and put it down carefully, turning her attention back on Merlin.

"You know she's leaving on Sunday Merlin," Hunith said quietly.

"Of course I know!" Merlin snapped.

He ran his fingers roughly through his hair.

"I'm sorry."

Hunith walked over to stand beside her son, rubbing his back soothingly.

"It's alright my boy. I just think you should spend some time with her before she goes. You won't be able to see her for…a while. Only until she gets better."

Hunith forced a smile, trying not to upset her son too much. Merlin nodded.

"I know," he murmured. The two were silent for a while.

"How's your first week of school been?" Hunith asked, changing the subject.

Merlin began to push the thought of Freya aside and grinned. He had made friends easily at Albion Prep, which was surprising because he thought he'd hate most of the kids. He lived in a two-room complex with his mother. Hunith was a waitress at a nice restaurant downtown. She also cleaned people's houses on her off hours. They were careful with spending money, and did everything they could to save. Their landlord was a real prick.

When his mother urged him to apply for a scholarship at Albion Prep he was hesitant. Whenever Merlin heard of Albion Prep he thought it was just a school crawling with rich prats. His assumption was mostly true except for the few individuals that weren't complete idiots.

He particularly got along well with Arthur. There was just something intriguing about the Pendragon lad. Like there was a side of Arthur that no one knew about.

"Good. I've made some nice friends," Merlin said.

Hunith's eyes glistened.

"That's wonderful my boy." She planted a kiss on Merlin's forehead, leaving him to throw some clothes in the dryer.

Merlin took out his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he found Freya's name. He took a deep breath before pressing down on her number.

"Hello?"

Merlin felt the similar swelling of love as he heard her sweet voice.

"It's me, Merlin."

"Merlin!" Freya let out a sigh. "I was just thinking about you," she said almost dreamily.

Merlin felt himself smile.

"Same," he managed to reply. But then Merlin bit down on his lip hard as he thought about Sunday. Freya, his first love, would be leaving to go to an eating disorder facility for a year. Merlin wasn't the sappy romantic type, but him and Freya had history. They knew each other since childhood. And Merlin fell in love the second he laid eyes on the pale girl with midnight black curls and chocolate eyes.

He took a deep breath to recollect himself.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked forcing excitement to his voice.

"Nothing that I know of yet," Freya replied.

"My school has this bonfire party. It sounds pretty pathetic but it'll probably be somewhat fun. Do you want to go with me?" he asked trying not to sound desperate. He was hoping she'd say yes.

"I'd love to."

Merlin let out a shaky laugh.

"Brilliant. I'll pick you up at eight."

He heard Freya chuckle through the phone.

"Goodbye Merlin," she whispered.

Merlin heard the clicking sound indicating she hung up. He rested his head in his hands, closing his eyes as he did so.

"_Merlin! You're being ridiculous," Freya said rolling her eyes. She was so young, so playful, and he couldn't help but kiss her. She was his and he was hers. "I'm serious! When we save up the money we'll get out of this shit hole. Start our life together. Have an adventure," he said excitingly. Freya smiled faintly, taking in the sight of the boy she loved with all her heart. "Together," she whispered as she pressed her forehead against his. "Together."_

Merlin sprang up from his chair and stormed over to the bathroom. He stripped down and stepped into the shower, turning the water to the highest temperature. Merlin stood there letting the hot water beat down on him. He inhaled, engulfing a cloud of steam.

_He stared with his mouth wide open as Freya stood in front of him, a short towel wrapped around her naked body. "Come on Merlin, it'll be fun!" she said playfully while opening the bathroom door. Before he could reply, Freya dropped her towel and flashed a mischievous smile. "We haven't got all night," she teased and walked into the bathroom. Merlin stripped his clothes and rushed inside, nearly blinded from the steam. He grinned as he heard Freya's musical laughter fill the air and stepped inside the shower to join her. They kissed, drinking in each other's breaths. "Merlin Emrys I want you to do something for me," Freya whispered. Merlin pulled her in closer. "Anything," he said while kissing her neck. Freya ran her nails down his back. "Make me cum." _

Merlin slammed the side of his fist against the wall. That Freya no longer existed. He could barely recognize her anymore. Not because of the weight, but her spirit. She no longer laughed. And when she did, it was clearly forced. Her smiles were broken. She was broken. And Merlin could do nothing to fix her. He sighed and tried to clear his mind. Wrapping his hand around his length, he began to stroke it up and down. He closed his eyes, trying to picture Freya. But for some reason he wasn't hard. He cursed quietly.

Suddenly, a face appeared in his head. Sea green eyes…ivory skin…rosy lips. _Morgana Pendragon_. Merlin shrugged and stroked more vigorously. He bit his lip as he felt himself harden. A voice in his head told him to stop. She was Arthur's sister.

"Fuck it," Merlin said out loud and continued on.

* * *

Morgana walked into the kitchen with a cheery smile on her face. Her body was wrapped in a silk lavender robe, which hugged her curves tightly. She poured herself a glass of water and took small sips as she began to drift off into her own thoughts. Morgana had invited Gwen over to help get ready for the party. She felt silly of how excited she was to have someone she _wanted_ coming to her house. Morgana wanted true friendship. A mutual respect.

Arthur trudged into the kitchen, wearing nothing but boxers. Morgana smirked at her brother's horrible bed hair.

"Took a nice nap?"

Arthur nodded and plopped into one of the counter chairs.

"Practice was bloody brutal today," he said while rubbing a sore spot on his shoulder.

"Oh right. How are the newbies this year?" Morgana asked.

Arthur shrugged.

"Alright, nobody too special in particular but with enough training they'll be fit enough for the team." Arthur said in his formal captain like voice. He then looked his sister over.

"You having a spa day or something?" he asked mockingly.

Morgana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"No _Arthur._ I'm getting ready for tonight. Unlike you, I actually care what I look like."

Arthur got up and walked to the pantry, looking for a snack.

"Too much for my taste," he murmured.

Morgana shot a cold glare at Arthur and walked into the bathroom. Arthur pulled out a pop tart and took a large bite. Suddenly, the doorbell rang causing him to jump.

"Who the hell is that?" he muttered.

The Pendragon's rarely got visitors. Uther preferred to live in privacy. Arthur made his way down the hallway and opened the door. He was surprised to see Gwen standing there who was looking at him with a strange expression. Arthur suddenly realized he was half naked. He felt his cheeks turn red with embarrassment.

"C-come on in," he stuttered out.

Gwen smiled gratefully and stepped inside, admiring the interior of the grand house.

"You have a beautiful home," she said while looking at the grand piano in their foyer.

Arthur scratched the back of his neck.

"Thanks."

Gwen then turned her gaze back on him but this time only looked into his eyes. Arthur was a bit taken back from her easy nature. She didn't seem to care that he was only wearing his boxers, and she sure didn't feel the urge to peak. Most girls would be nearly fainting from the sight of his toned abs and the large bulge in his pants.

"Gwen!"

Morgana rushed over and embraced her. When they let go Gwen began to twirl one of her ringlets nervously.

"Thank you for inviting me. I've never been in this part of town before," she said taking another look at the house.

Morgana was used to people reacting this way when seeing the well-known Pendragon mansion. But fortunately Gwen wasn't dwelling on it and pulled out a flat iron from her bag.

"I brought my things," she said.

Morgana squeezed her hand.

"Let's go to my room."

The two girls held hands as they walked away.

Arthur was dumbfounded. He had never seen his sister act this way around another girl before. Her and Gwen seemed to really hit it off. It was obvious Morgana really liked her and how could she not? It was only the first week of school, and already people adored Gwen. Even some of the girls were having a hard time being malicious towards her. There was just something about the big-eyed girl that was naturally appealing. Some of the first years already fancied her. And she was beautiful but Arthur tried not to stare too much. He couldn't be distracted with girls. There was just too much on his plate.

* * *

Lancelot turned on the radio, flipping through stations until a dubstep song came on. He turned the volume up and leaned back in his chair, looking out the window to admire the sunset. He noticed Gwaine light a cigarette out of the corner of his eye.

"You know that shit is horrible for you," Lancelot said facing his friend who was grinning.

"Ah Lance," Gwaine said as he took a long drag and blew out a cloud of smoke. "But you see it builds character."

Lancelot crossed his arms and looked at his friend quizzically.

"And what on earth is that supposed to mean?" he asked knowing Gwaine would go off in one of his philosophical rants.

Gwaine flashed a smile at Lancelot and then turned his attention back on the road.

"Let me ask you something mate. What words would you use to describe me?"

Lancelot sighed, knowing whatever he would say Gwaine would have a clever retort.

"Um impulsive, _re_pulsive, perverted, conceited, and oh absolutely bonkers."

Gwaine chuckled.

"Oh Lance, please don't hold back." He laughed more. "Well _I_ and most people who aren't as pessimistic as you, think I'm rather…rogue."

Lancelot snorted. Gwaine feigned a glare. But then he howled with laughter and Lancelot couldn't help but join in.

"So what does the smoking have to do with it?" Lancelot asked curiously.

Gwaine took one last drag and flicked the cigarette out the window.

"It goes with the look. Girls _always _love a bad boy." Gwaine licked his lips playfully.

Lancelot rolled his eyes. The car began to shake as Gwaine turned onto the gravel road that led to the woods. After a few minutes, they could see kids walking around with red cups in their hands. A group of girls walked past their car and giggled flirtatiously. Gwaine winked at one of them.

"By the way mate, you're going to have to get a lift home."

Lancelot raised his eyebrows.

"Why can't you drive me?"

Gwaine parked and fixed his hair through his rear view mirror.

"_Because_ I'm in the mood for a good shag tonight, and I'm not going to take a girl home with you in the back seat."

Lancelot rolled his eyes. He slid out and slammed the door shut.

"Wanker," he said under his breath.

* * *

Gwen walked side by side with Morgana into the crowd of people. A boy winked and blew a kiss at her, causing Gwen to blush profusely.

"Let me give you a word of advice," Morgana said whispering in her ear. "Try not to get too drunk tonight. These boys won't hesitate to take advantage of you."

Gwen nodded and glanced back at the boy, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable at the thought of him groping her. Morgana smiled.

"Stay here, I'll go get us drinks."

Gwen watched Morgana's head of black curls disappear through the crowd. She began to feel nervous as she noticed people looking at her. Gwen looked down at her outfit. Morgana had lent her clothes for the party. She was wearing a tight black dress, which showed a lot of cleavage. To add a little flare, Morgana gave her golden gladiator sandals. Fortunately, both girls shared the same shoe size. Her usual curly hair was pin straight.

"You look nice."

Gwen gasped in surprise and turned around to find Lancelot smiling at her. She let out a sigh of relief.

"What?" he asked still smiling.

"I thought you were one of these creeps," she said glancing around at the boys who were still checking her out.

Lancelot frowned.

"Have they bothered you?" he asked concerned.

Gwen shook her head.

"Well not yet. But the staring makes me feel uncomfortable," she confessed.

Lancelot then threw an ice-cold glare at the group of boys who turned away instantly. Gwen looked at the Hispanic boy curiously. She supposed he intimidated most boys, which surprised Gwen. Lancelot didn't intimidate her at all. She thought of him as gentle and kind. But perhaps he had another side she didn't know yet.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Lancelot turned back to her and smiled warmly.

"Anytime. But I'm surprised. I thought a girl like you would be used to guys staring."

Gwen blushed.

"At my old school I was rarely noticed. This whole staring thing is kind of new."

Lancelot stepped in a bit closer.

"I find that hard to believe."

Gwen's breath quickened. Was Lancelot flirting with her?

**...**

Arthur sat on a log beside Leon. He sipped at his beer and watched the crowd of drunk teenagers make fools of themselves.

"Bored Pendragon?" Leon slurred.

Leon was a lightweight. Arthur chuckled.

"A little," he responded.

Leon swung his arm over Arthur and rocked side to side.

"Go find yourself a nice girl and have a little fun," Leon said lazily.

Arthur ran his fingers through his hair.

"_Yea_ and then get murdered by Vivian. I'll pass," he said rolling his eyes.

Leon chuckled.

"Where is the little princess?" he asked looking around.

Arthur shrugged and stood up.

"Don't know and don't care," he responded flatly.

Arthur walked over to the keg to refill his cup, ignoring the girls whispering about him.

"Hey mate!"

Arthur looked to his side to see Gwaine grinning with his arm over a girl's shoulder.

"Arthur this is Sylvia. A beauty isn't she?" he asked planting a kiss on her cheek.

Sylvia was petite with pink short-cropped hair. A "pixie cut" is what Morgana would say. Her face was dotted with freckles. She was an attractive girl but looked rather young.

"Nice to meet you," Arthur said forcing a smile.

"You too," she responded sweetly.

Gwaine wrapped his arm around her waist and winked at Arthur before walking away. Arthur chuckled to himself and chugged down his beer, suddenly noticing Merlin walking through the crowd. There was a girl by his side. She was rather plain looking but still attractive. The girl was wearing an over size hoodie, which practically covered up her jean shorts. As the two walked by, people whispered to each other. Arthur laughed as he noticed some of the girls glaring at her. Did Merlin have a girlfriend? Or was she just a date?

Arthur walked over, catching Merlin's attention who flashed him a cheeky grin.

"Merlin!" He greeted enthusiastically and pulled him in for a one-arm hug. Merlin chuckled.

He introduced Arthur to the girl whose name Arthur learned was Freya. She was rather shy but still sweet.

"I'm going to get a drink, you want one?" Merlin asked Freya.

"No thanks," Freya said.

Arthur couldn't help but notice a look Merlin was giving her.

"But you love beer," he said slowly.

Freya shifted her weight onto her other leg uncomfortably.

"You know I can't drink it," she said quietly.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked away feeling like he was eavesdropping on a private conversation. Merlin sighed and nodded his head, leaving her. Arthur stayed with Freya, feeling it would be rude to leave her.

"So are you Merlin's girlfriend?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Freya turned to face Arthur and forced a smile.

"To be honest I don't really know," she joked but Arthur could see a deep pain in her eyes.

Arthur tried to think of something to say.

"It's complicated," Freya said. She then sighed, and looked over at Merlin.

Arthur followed her gaze and saw that Merlin was talking to a girl.

"Well I think he should feel lucky to have a girl like you," Arthur said smiling warmly.

Freya chuckled.

"That's sweet of you to say." She smiled and Arthur couldn't help but smile back.

**...**

Morgana held two drinks in her hands carefully as she made her way through the crowd to find Gwen. She finally made it through the crowd but Gwen wasn't where she last left her. Morgana looked around anxiously but then sighed in relief as she spotted Gwen sitting on a log with Lancelot, laughing at something he said.

Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around Morgana's waist, causing her to spill her drink on her white halter-top.

"Shit." She looked at the stain and stomped her foot in frustration.

"I'm sorry love," she heard Valiant hiss in her ear.

She glared at him causing Valiant to laugh.

"Easy," he said rubbing her shoulders soothingly. "Come on I have an extra shirt in my car, if you don't mind wearing something a bit baggy."

Morgana nodded. She could not be seen with a stain on her shirt. Valiant reached out his hand and she took it, letting him lead her around the crowd.

"It should be here somewhere," Valiant said while looking through the trunk of his car.

Morgana crossed her arms impatiently. Valiant then pulled out a shirt and grinned. Morgana reached out to grab it but he pulled it away playfully.

"Valiant I need it," she said clearly annoyed.

Valiant leaned in closer.

"You're not going to get it so easily love," he said flirtatiously.

Morgana gasped as Valiant pushed her against his car, kissing her neck. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. She sighed and let him kiss her, hoping after a few minutes they can return to the party. But then Valiant began to move his hand up her skirt. She grabbed his hand.

"I'm not in the mood," she said coldly.

Morgana squirmed out of his grasp and began to walk away before Valiant grabbed her and slammed her against the car. Morgana winced at the pain in her back. Valiant's hand was now up her skirt, tugging at her underwear.

"Valiant," Morgana said trying not to show how scared she was. "Valiant stop."

But Valiant didn't stop. He began to unbuckle his belt.

"Valiant!" she said louder but he covered her mouth. A tear rolled down Morgana's cheek. Suddenly, two hands pulled Valiant off of her. Morgana quickly pulled up her underwear. She gasped in surprise as she watched Valiant get punched in the face. She looked up to see Merlin standing over him. He then looked at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"You okay?"

Morgana nodded. Valiant rolled over to his side, clutching his broken nose. Merlin crouched down and pulled Valiant up by his collar.

"Now fuck off," he growled.

Valiant stumbled into his car and drove away, practically speeding down the gravel road. Morgana wrapped her arms around herself.

"Here," Merlin said as he gave her his leather jacket.

"Thank you," Morgana whispered.

They stood in silence for a while.

"What were you doing out here?" Morgana asked curiously.

Merlin shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Came out here to get some air."

"Oh."

"Do you want a lift home?" he suddenly asked.

Morgana nodded. She couldn't go back to the party. Not like this. All she wanted to do was take a shower and crawl under her covers.

"Come on," Merlin said leading her to his car. He glanced back towards the woods. He'd only be gone for a few minutes. Freya should be fine.

**What do you think? Poor Morgana =( But I always wanted Merlin to beat the shit out of Valiant so I'm happy bout that. I want Freya to have an actual **

**personality cause in the show she was in ONE episode and rarely talked. I'm going to take my time with Arwen and even Mergana. Well please leave **

**reviews =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's chap 5 =) Enjoy lovelies. Thanks for the positive feedback by the way. If you get the chance, check out my other fic A Shadow of The Sun. **

**Reviews please xx**

* * *

The car had a musky scent to it. Not bad smelling though. Just old. The backseat was cluttered with CDs and clothes. Morgana didn't expect Merlin to be the hoarder type. But she didn't care. All she cared about was getting home. They'd been driving in silence for a while. Morgana every so often snuck a glance at Merlin, but his piercing eyes were kept on the road. She admired the jacket Merlin gave her. It fit nicely. Her curls were almost as black as the leather.

"You live in that gated neighborhood down by the river, right?" Merlin asked in his deep Irish brogue.

"Yes."

Morgana took another opportunity to look at him, and this time he met her gaze. Merlin looked deep into her eyes. They were such a mesmerizing blue. The girl looked so vulnerable. So much different than how she usually carried herself in school. Merlin felt his jaw tighten as he thought about Valiant. What a disgusting piece of shit. How could anyone treat a girl like her in such a way? Merlin turned his attention back on the road, taking deep breaths to calm down. He was definitely _not_ finished with Valiant.

Morgana focused on the yellow streetlamps passing by. For some reason she felt embarrassed. Merlin saw her so weak, so defenseless. Morgana knew how to fight but Valiant was just so…strong. They drove the rest of the way in silence. Finally, Merlin arrived at the neighborhood. He had to stop at the entrance, waiting for a security guard to let him in. Morgana waved at the camera, and in return the large black gates opened.

"Keep going straight, I'm the last house on the left."

Merlin nodded and drove straight. He couldn't help but stare at the huge mansions passing by. He never thought he'd ever see this part of town. Merlin finally reached the end of the road and pulled into the large cobblestone driveway of the Pendragon estate. The house was magnificent. Morgana smirked at his facial expression.

"Do you want to come inside?" she asked.

Uther was out on a date with his new girlfriend, and Morgana didn't feel like being alone. She rarely knew Merlin, but he obviously proved himself worthy of being a friend that night.

"Thanks but I can't."

Morgana's smile faded. She felt stupid even asking.

"It's fine I shouldn't have-

Merlin leaned in closer, but still kept an appropriate distance.

"It's not that I don't want too, I just have to get back. My um… friend is still there and I need to get her home."

Morgana nodded and opened the door to get out. She began to walk up the driveway until realizing she was still wearing his jacket. Merlin was just about to pull away before she ran up to his car, knocking on the window. He rolled the screen down.

"Sorry, but I forgot to give you this back," she said while sliding the jacket off, revealing her low cut white halter-top.

Merlin's eyes lowered down to her chest but quickly returned to meet her gaze. He smiled.

"Keep it. Just give it to me at school or something," he said nonchalantly.

Morgana blushed.

"Okay." She put the jacket back on.

"Oh Merlin?"

He raised a brow.

"What happened tonight…could that just stay between the two of us?"

Morgana did _not_ want her brother finding out. Merlin nodded.

"You have my word."

Merlin then pressed on the gas and pulled out of the driveway slowly, making his way down the road.

Morgana let out a heavy sigh and turned to walk to her house.

"Inviting him in! Are you crazy Morgana?" she murmured.

* * *

Morgana woke up to the smell of bacon. She felt her stomach growl with hunger. Slowly she sat up, stretching her arms and yawning. She slid out of her bed and walked over to her mirror, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. Oddly, she slept well last night. After had taking a long teary-eyed shower, she felt so exhausted. She threw on pajamas and was about to go to her bed before spotting Merlin's leather jacket hung over her desk chair. She grabbed the jacket and took it with her to the bed, snuggling up against it. She pressed her nose and breathed in the leather scent. She could also vaguely smell Merlin's cologne. For some reason, his scent was comforting to her. She felt safe.

Morgana glanced back towards her bed. It was still there, lying beside her pillow. She slid on her pink fuzzy slippers and made her way downstairs. Arthur was in the living room playing some video game while Lancelot was by the stove cooking bacon and also pancakes. He glanced back and smiled at Morgana.

"Good morning," he said sweetly.

Morgana returned the smile and plopped down on one of the counter stools.

"I didn't know you were staying over."

Lancelot rolled his eyes.

"Gwaine wasn't _able _to drive me home so Arthur gave me a lift. We were both pretty tired and you know I live about thirty minutes away so I just decided to crash here for the night."

Morgana nodded. Lancelot handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

He eyed her curiously.

"I assumed you left early cause you got too drunk but you seem fine…"

Morgana took a long sip and shrugged.

"I was bored so I decided to leave early," she said casually.

Lancelot still looked skeptical but returned back to the pan of sizzling bacon. The smell was mouth watering.

"Is it almost done? I'm starving!" Morgana said taking another sip.

Lancelot chuckled. He grabbed a plate and used a spatula to scoop three pieces of bacon and two pancakes. He slid the plate to Morgana. Her eyes widened and she quickly dived into her food.

"You have great table manners," Lancelot teased.

Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," she said while chewing.

Arthur walked over and took a seat beside Morgana, grinning as Lancelot handed him his plate of food.

"We should have you here more often Lance. We're all shit at cooking," he said taking a large bite of a pancake.

Lancelot smiled at the compliment and sat down with his plate. Arthur then noticed his sister and raised a brow.

"Where did you run off too last night?" he asked suspiciously.

Morgana felt her stomach churn.

"I went home early," she said trying to sound casual.

Arthur was good at telling when she was lying. Her brother's gaze was still on her, like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

"That's not very like you Morgana," he finally said.

Morgana rolled her eyes and gulped down her coffee.

"Why do you care?" she snapped.

Arthur raised his hands in the air defensively.

"_Well_ I was responsible for driving you and Gwen home. I spent almost an hour trying to find you."

Arthur let out a heavy sigh and chomped down on a piece of bacon.

"I'm sorry about that. I just…had to leave."

Lancelot and Arthur shared a glance. He gave Arthur a look that clearly said, "leave it alone". Arthur took another large bite. The three ate the rest of their breakfast in silence until Morgana got up, put her plate in the sink, and stormed upstairs to her room.

"What the hell was that?" Arthur said out loud.

Lancelot shrugged and cleared away their plates.

"I don't know. It's not a big deal Arthur, just let it be."

Arthur rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Lance I _know_ my sister. Something's wrong…and I'm going to find out."

Lancelot sighed and crossed his arms.

"Stop being a paranoid prat Arthur. Now come on, I bet I can beat you on this level."

He smiled mischievously and slid on the smooth wooden floor over to the living room. Arthur couldn't help but feel his competitive side kick in and joined Lancelot, pushing the thought of Morgana out of his mind for now.

* * *

The gym reeked of sweat and rubber equipment. Gwen walked through the row of moving treadmills and into the weights section. She giggled at the sight of her brother going at it with a punching bag. His muscular tattooed arm was glistening with sweat. And his expression was fierce like a warrior. She noticed some of the other men watching him with admiration. Gwen cleared her throat, trying to get his attention but he didn't seem to hear her. She did it louder, and this time he noticed her.

"Gwen!"

He ran and picked her up in the air. Gwen laughed loudly and scrunched up her nose.

"Oh Elyan, you stink!"

Her brother chuckled and put her down, wiping sweat off his forehead. Gwen then shoved him.

"What was that for?"

Gwen crossed her arms.

"Where have you been?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

Elyan sighed.

"I've just been staying at a friend's house for a few days."

"You haven't been going to your classes," she scolded.

Elyan avoided her glance and pretended to notice something out of the window.

"When are you coming back home?" she asked in a more gentle tone.

Elyan looked at her again and couldn't help but smile.

"Soon." He took her face in his hands. "I promise little sister."

Gwen let out a deep breath and nodded.

"You better come to classes on Monday," she said sternly.

Elyan sighed. He couldn't resist those eyes. His sister was the pure face of innocence. He on the other hand was always making "bad choices". And their father hated him for it.

"Okay."

Gwen placed her hands firmly on his shoulders.

"Promise me?"

Elyan nodded.

"Good. You'll like it there. I've already made a nice group of friends. You'll like these boys," she said grinning.

Elyan raised a brow.

"Boys? Please don't tell me you're only friends are _boys_."

Gwen rolled her eyes playfully.

"I do have a friend that's a girl. The boys are her brother's friends, but I guess they're my friends too. I mean we all hang out together sometimes. So, you can say they are my friends-

"Gwen!"

Elyan chuckled. His sister had a tendency to process things out loud. Guinevere laughed and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"I miss you Ely. Come home soon," she whispered.

He hugged her a bit tighter.

"I'll try."

Gwen let go and flashed a devious smile.

"See you Monday," she teased.

Elyan rolled his eyes and watched his sister walk away. He sighed and walked over to the punching bag, lifting his fist to strike.

* * *

Merlin sped down the street on his skateboard, enjoying the breeze as it kissed his face. It was a nice day. Not as humid as usual. He rounded the corner and continued down until he reached the supermarket. He gracefully stepped off his board and tucked it under his arm as he made his way over. The door made a jingling sound as he walked inside. He pulled out his mother's grocery list from his jean pocket and scanned his eyes over it quickly. It was pretty much the usual. He grabbed a basket and made his way around the store, whistling peacefully to himself. He was in surprisingly good spirits, despite the fact that Freya was leaving the following day. Merlin guessed this was his way of coping. So he decided to cherish his mood while it lasted. He waited in line until the cashier rang him up.

"You're looking lovely as ever Denise," he said flashing a charming smile.

The short plump woman blushed.

"Oh stop it Merlin you're too much!"

Merlin playfully rolled his eyes.

"Women. They can never take a compliment. Especially the beautiful ones," he teased.

Denise handed him his change and shook her head chuckling.

"Oh you shush!"

She handed him his bag.

"How's your mother by the way?" Denise asked quietly. Her face was now serious.

Merlin forced a smile.

"Better," he managed to reply.

"Do tell her to call me will you?"

Merlin nodded and forced another smile before walking out. He was about to hop onto his board before someone shoved him against the cement wall, causing him to drop his bag of groceries.

"What the-

"Shut up!" Valiant yelled.

Merlin pushed him off, smiling at Valiant's slightly shocked expression. He was stronger than he looked. But then he noticed Valiant was not alone. There were a group of boys surrounding him. They were all from Albion Prep. Merlin smiled wickedly. He'd grown up fighting on the streets.

"Were you following me Valiant? I didn't take you for such a stalker, " Merlin said still smiling but his tone was vicious.

"I saw you from across the street. And I just couldn't resist saying hello," Valiant replied in a menacing tone.

They were slowly advancing on him. Merlin found himself being backed up against the wall.

"You see Merlin, I rarely get pissed off. But when I do things turn out…quite ugly. I especially don't like being interrupted when I'm with a woman. You're a guy. You know how it is."

Merlin let out a dark laugh.

"Oh yes, every guy likes to hurt a woman. Every guy enjoys forcing a woman into something without her will," Merlin said coldly.

Valiant gritted his teeth. Merlin took the opportunity to continue.

"Yes there are some guys who enjoy that. Creeps, pedophiles, rapists, and oh lonely teenage boys who hate themselves so they take it out on girls to make them feel powerful."

Valiant swung his fist, hitting Merlin right in the jaw. Merlin dug his knee into Valiant's stomach, and took the opportunity to hit him again, right in his already broken nose. Valiant screamed out in pain. In a matter of seconds, Merlin was tackled to the ground. They continued kicking him, taking turns. Merlin was a bloody mess. He was too weak to fight and too outnumbered. He swore he heard one of his ribs crack.

"Stop it!" He heard someone yell.

"Go away old man!" one of the boys shouted.

Suddenly, the boy was smacked in the head by a cane and fell to the ground. The boys stopped beating Merlin and were beginning to back away.

"Piss off!"

Merlin could feel himself slowly fading. The pain in his side was excruciating but he tried his best to ignore it. He found himself looking up at an older man, who was staring at him with his eyebrows creased with concern. The man lifted Merlin's head and slowly pulled him to his feet. Merlin cried out in pain.

"There there…everything is going to be all right. You took one nasty beating my boy."

Merlin felt himself losing his balance but was soon caught by the old man. He was surprisingly strong for his age.

"Thank you but I'll be fine," Merlin slurred.

The old man snorted.

"Like hell you are. You're coming with me. My office is only a block away."

Merlin wanted to protest but the strange man was already leading him slowly down the sidewalk.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Merlin."

"Pleased to meet you Merlin. My name is Gaius."

* * *

**GAIUS! So please tell me what you think mwah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey lovelies xx sorry it's been awhile =( i was finishing up my last two weeks of school but i'm home for the summer now so updates will be much more frequent. I hope you're enjoying this awesome june weather i know i am =) Anways here's a new chap i hope you enjoy. Some crazy shit goes down but i think you'll like it heehee. **

* * *

"Ah shit!"

Gaius scurried over to his medicine cabinet, looking through his different painkillers. The boy had a fractured rib and possibly a concussion. The orthopedist glanced back at Merlin, feeling a sudden nostalgia. The boy's features shadowed a striking resemblance to a man he once knew. Gaius shook his head and continued scavenging until he found a prescription of paracetamol. He shook out two into his hand and made his way over to Merlin, whose head was against the wall, looking up at a crack on the ceiling.

"Here," Gaius said reaching out his hand to the pale boy.

Merlin stared at the pills reluctantly. The orthopedist huffed.

"They're just painkillers."

Gaius raised a brow at Merlin who still looked hesitant.

"I know what they are," the boy said quietly.

"Well?" Gaius asked regretting his harsh tone.

He assumed Merlin didn't trust him or that he was one of those young folks who didn't believe in the "help of medication". But Gaius was surprised when Merlin took the two pills from his hand and popped them into his mouth. The orthopedist quickly grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Merlin, watching the boy's adams apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

"You should feel a difference in about thirty minutes."

Merlin nodded and attempted to sit up straighter before letting out a soft cry of pain. Instinctually, the orthopedist put his hand on the boy's back for support.

"Try to stay still," the old man said soothingly while wrapping a bandage around the boy's chest.

"Any chance you can make it tighter?" Merlin asked.

Gaius smiled knowingly.

"Trust me, that will make it harder to breathe and may cause more damage. I'll give you a prescription of paracetamol for the pain. Take two in the morning everyday for three weeks. Once a week you must come in for a checkup. Is that clear?"

The man's voice was quite authoritative. Merlin nodded, a little frightened by Gaius's strong demeanor. He looked around the dull painted office, admiring a model of a human skeleton.

"So I assume you're a doctor of some sorts," Merlin said finally meeting the old man's gaze.

"Orthopedist," the man corrected.

"Do you work here alone?" Merlin asked more curious than suspicious. He caught sight of a Ph.D. degree hung up on a wall to his left.

Gaius sighed.

"Yes, I run my own private practice."

"Do you get much business?" Merlin said glancing around at the dull furniture.

Gaius shrugged.

"No not really. Business has always been pretty much shit."

The two laughed, and Merlin found himself feeling much more comfortable with the odd orthopedist. He slowly stood up, biting his lip to keep himself from wincing out loud. Gaius handed him the prescription bottle.

"Don't I need my guardian to sign papers or something? I don't believe I can pay for this," the boy admitted.

Gaius gave Merlin a warm smile.

"You won't have too."

Merlin's sapphire eyes widened with surprise.

"But can't you lose your license for shit like this?"

The orthopedist shrugged.

"Well not unless someone tells on me. Anyway, most of my patients come here from sports injuries or falls. Not so much from being beaten the shit out of on a sidewalk… Why? Are you going to run off to the FEDS?" he asked feigning a glare.

Merlin flashed a cheeky smile.

"Nah, I admire old men who don't mind breaking the rules. It's refreshing to see. It gives us youths some hope that old age won't turn us into a bunch of dried up fannys."

Gaius chuckled. The boy definitely had a mouth.

"Well _nancy boy_, better leg it and get back to the store. It's nearly nighttime and I believe we didn't have time to get your board."

Merlin cursed and turned on his heels to leave before being stopped by a loud cough. Gaius raised a teasing brow.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Merlin laughed and took the prescription bottle from the old man and shoved it into his jean pocket. Before walking out the door he turned back and gave a sly smile.

"You know you're not so bad for an old bloke."

The orthopedist rolled his eyes playfully.

"Piss off before I break another one of your ribs."

Merlin grinned and left, with a slight limp in his stride. Gaius chuckled quietly to himself.

"Strange lad," he murmured.

* * *

"Freya!"

Hunith wrapped the frail girl in a tight hug. Freya closed her eyes, breathing in the familiar scent of lavender. Hunith for some reason always smelled like lavender. And it had become one of the most comforting smells for Freya over the years. Hunith let go and took Freya's hand to lead her inside. The pale woman scurried over to the small kitchen to put a fresh pot on the stove. Freya glanced around the empty room.

"Is Merlin here?" she asked trying not to reveal her anxiety to see him.

Hunith shook her head.

"No, he should have been back over an hour ago. He only went out to get some groceries. He'll probably be here any second now," Hunith said putting on a very convincing fake smile.

But Freya knew Hunith when she was lying. She was like a mother to her. So she chose to ignore it and nodded.

"I'm sure he will be," she replied forcing a similar cheeriness to her voice.

The two women stood in silence, trying to think of something to say. Fortunately, the teakettle began to scream and Hunith ran over to turn the stove off. She poured Freya a cup of chamomile.

"Sugar?" she asked.

The chocolate haired girl shook her head.

"No thank you."

Hunith nodded slowly and handed Freya her tea. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips as she took in the sight of the girl who was practically a daughter to her. She was so frail, so s_kinny_. Freya was always a petite girl but she now looked unhealthy. Her high cheekbones were so defined it was quite frightening. Her once full head of rich chocolate waves was now duller. She truly was a shadow of her former self. Hunith wiped away a tear and quickly returned to the sink to clean some dishes. _Anything,_ to keep herself from bawling at the thought of saying goodbye to this lovely girl for a whole year.

Freya took small sips and closed her eyes as the warm liquid traveled down her throat to her chest. She could practically feel the boiling tension in the room. She opened one eye to look at Hunith, who was deeply focused on cleaning her already pristine kitchen. Hunith had found cleaning and organizing a way to cope with the many dark things in her life. Freya assumed it had now become an instinctual habit. She whipped out her phone to check the time. 9:15. Her mother wanted her back home by ten. They would be leaving to go to the airport early in the morning. Where was Merlin? Freya rested her head in her hands, trying to take deep breaths. She came here to say goodbye to _him_. Yes, she would miss Hunith but Merlin she would miss above all. He was her sanctuary. And she was his. Or was she anymore… Freya knew things were different now between them. There was a distance, an invisible wall blocking their past from their future. She did not hear the door open.

"Merlin!" Hunith cried, running over to her son.

Freya's head popped up. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of him. His lip was bruised and his jet-black hair was a mess. She swore she saw a slight limp in his step as he made his way further inside.

"Mother I'm fine," he said through his teeth.

_Typical_, Freya thought to herself. Merlin froze when he saw her.

"Freya?" he practically whispered.

Freya got up from her chair and walked slowly towards the boy she loved. She traced her finger along a cut on his cheek she didn't see before. His face was covered with bits of dried blood and dirt.

"Who'd you piss off this time Merlin?" she joked, trying to cover up her concern.

A soft smile tugged at his full lips.

"Does that matter? It happens on a daily basis," he retorted back.

Freya shook her head and wrapped her arms around him. Merlin winced. She quickly let go.

"Merlin?" Hunith asked clearly concerned.

Freya stepped out of the way letting Hunith inspect him.

"Take off your shirt," Hunith said sternly.

"Mum-

"Merlin!" Hunith demanded.

Merlin sighed and obeyed, revealing a bandage wrapped around his side. Hunith gasped.

"Oh, my boy! What happened?" she cried.

Merlin gritted his teeth and limped over to the fridge, retrieving a bottle of water.

"Merlin!" Hunith called walking over to him. Freya stayed where she was, watching Merlin intently. His back muscles tightened when Hunith laid her hand on him.

"Merlin-

"I'm fine!" he snapped.

Hunith jumped at his booming voice. Freya couldn't help but sympathize for the poor woman. But she knew Merlin just as well as Hunith. He hated whenever people pitied him. It made him feel weak. Hunith wrung her hands in the air and made her way to her room, sharing a concerned look with Freya as she walked by.

Merlin rested his elbows on the counter and ran his fingers roughly through his tussled hair. It seemed the position was not comfortable for him so he retreated to standing. His piercing eyes were steadied on the cheap wallpaper encompassing the room. Freya bit her lip in contemplation. Usually, she would give him more time but she didn't _have _that time. She walked over to him and rested her head against his back, wrapping her arms very gently around his waist. His back was hot so she planted cool kisses against his skin. Merlin closed his eyes, trying to savor every inch of this moment. The smell of her strawberry shampoo. Her delicate kisses. The tickle as her hair brushed against his bare skin. All of it was so precious. He glanced down at her arms wrapped around him. They were so frail. Her wrists frightened him the most. Her bones were so visible. He began to picture the human skeleton he saw in Gaius's office. Merlin sighed and turned around to face her. Her big velvet eyes looked deeply into his.

"Get better for me," he whispered.

Freya glanced down at her feet and then back up at him.

"I'll try."

Merlin felt his jaw tighten. That was the worst part about all of this. He didn't know for sure that she would get better. He wanted a promise. Like all of the promises they made to each other growing up, all of their plans to leave and travel together. Merlin felt the bite of reality a year ago when Freya became ill. And now he was feeling its poisonous venom settle within his veins. Before he could respond Freya stepped on her tiptoes to kiss him. Merlin kissed her back gently and then pulled away. He tried not to notice the look of hurt on her face. But she quickly recovered and smiled.

"I'll miss you," she finally said, trying to keep her smile from breaking. Merlin sighed. This was what their relationship turned into. Fake smiles and easy words. The real honesty between them had faded away a long time ago. Merlin pressed a soft kiss onto her temple.

"Take care Freya," he whispered, trying with all his might not to cry.

Freya forced another meek smile but Merlin caught sight of a glistening tear staining her cheek. He watched her walk to the door, clutching onto the counter tightly to refrain himself from embracing her. She turned to face him.

"Tell Hunith I say goodbye and that I love her," she said quietly.

Merlin nodded and held his breath and she shut the door behind her. He sighed and let a tear roll down his cheek. This wasn't just a goodbye for a year. It was a goodbye for them.

"I'll miss you Freya," Merlin breathed. He walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of gin, drinking it all down in one swallow.

* * *

Morgana crossed one leg over the other and took out her pen, preparing to take down the many notes Professor Monmouth was about to give the class. She tried not to chuckle as he scolded two boys for being disruptive. Monmouth was quite intimidating to most kids. He was the school librarian as well as being a literature teacher. Monmouth was fairly old and _very_ traditional. He was also her godfather. But Morgana chose not to tell most kids about that.

"Ah, Guinevere. Nice of you to join us," he said sarcastically.

Morgana smirked at her friend who scurried over to her seat beside her. Gwen was blushing terribly.

"Where were you?" Morgana asked nudging her playfully.

Guinevere fixed the collar on her navy blue polo shirt. Her high ponytail of curls bounced as she pulled out a pen and a notebook.

"With Lance," she admitted quietly.

Morgana gave her a suggestive look. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Not like that! We were just talking," she said quietly.

Morgana raised a brow.

"Right. _Talking_," she said making invisible quotation marks in the air. Gwen shoved her playfully with one arm. Monmouth cleared his throat, eyeing them wearily. The two girls sat up straighter in their seats and grabbed their pens, looking up at him with the most innocent expressions. Monmouth sighed and turned around to write something on the board. The two friends shared a look and giggled quietly. Morgana noticed someone walking into the room out of the corner of her eye. The boy was tall and very muscular, with skin the color of dark chocolate.

"He's fit," Morgana whispered to Gwen.

She was taken back by Gwen's disgusted expression.

"That's my brother Elyan!" she whispered back fiercely.

Morgana glanced at Elyan one more time. He took a seat next to the wall and met her gaze. He smiled flirtatiously at her. Gwen pinched Morgana's arm.

"Don't even think about it," she said sternly.

Morgana smiled at her teasingly.

"What? He's attractive _I can't help it_."

Gwen gave her another disgusted look and rolled her eyes.

"So, you don't think my brother is attractive?" Morgana challenged.

Gwen blushed.

"I-I mean…I don't know-

Morgana chuckled and kissed Gwen on the cheek, causing the poor girl to blush even more.

"I'm just teasing. I'm not going after your brother. But be prepared cause many other girls will."

Gwen sighed with relief and smiled.

"Oh I'm used to that. Elyan can be quite the heartbreaker. But I'm glad he's finally going to his classes," Gwen said slowly glancing at her brother.

Morgana raised a brow.

"Does he skip classes?" she asked curiously. Morgana didn't notice Gwen squirm uncomfortably in her seat.

"Sometimes," Gwen said quietly.

"Does he not like school or something?" Morgana asked, trying to get to know Gwen's mysterious brother.

"Why do you care?" Gwen snapped.

Monmouth stopped talking and the whole class looked at the two girls. Gwen glanced around and sunk a little lower in her seat. Morgana tried not to show her shock from her friend's sudden outburst. Monmouth clasped his hands behind his back.

"Do I need to excuse one of you?" he asked looking directly at Morgana.

She gave her godfather a reassuring smile.

"No, everything is fine. Please continue professor," she said in her sweetest voice.

Monmouth sighed and returned to the board, writing down important topics they'd be focusing on in their literature this year. Morgana began to copy down the notes, trying to distract herself. She couldn't help but feel a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry," Gwen whispered.

"It's fine," Morgana said flatly, still focusing on her writing. She heard Gwen sigh.

"I'll tell you everything later," she finally said.

Morgana shrugged.

"You don't have too," she said.

Gwen rested her hand on Morgana's shoulder, urging her to meet her gaze. Morgana finally tilted her head to look at Gwen.

"But I want too," Gwen whispered.

Morgana smiled and nodded. How could she stay mad at this girl? Gwen was a real friend. No girl had ever snapped at Morgana before. And now instead of feeling hurt Morgana felt a bit refreshed. Gwen squeezed her shoulder before returning back to her notes. Morgana felt a sudden hollow pit in her stomach as she thought about lunch, which was after this class. Fortunately, she had been able to avoid seeing Valiant all day. But she knew he would be at lunch. Morgana glanced at Gwen. She wanted to tell her. And maybe she should. But for some reason something was holding her back. Merlin was the only other person who knew. Morgana hadn't seen him all morning either. She was going to return his jacket back to him but it really was just an excuse to see him.

She sighed and played with one of her curls. What was happening to her?

**...**

Class soon ended and Morgana put her things back in her bag. She was surprised when Gwen tugged at her hand and pulled her over to Elyan.

"Morgana this is Elyan," she introduced.

Elyan smiled and reached out his hand, which Morgana took willingly.

"Very nice to meet you Morgana," he said with a glimmer of suggestiveness in his eyes.

But soon he looked at his younger sister and pulled her in for a tight hug. Gwen squealed for air and giggled when he released her.

"You kept your promise," she said beaming.

Elyan chuckled.

"I kept my promise," he repeated.

Morgana couldn't help but smile at the two loving siblings. Why couldn't she and Arthur be like that? Well she knew why. Arthur was a bloody idiot. Elyan then grinned.

"May I escort you two ladies to lunch?" he asked playfully.

Gwen rolled her eyes while Morgana giggled. Elyan reached out both arms for the girls to take.

The cafeteria was fairly packed. Morgana had to unlink her arm from Elyan's to make it through the crowd. She saw Gwaine, Percival, and Leon sitting at their usual table. She tried her best not to look at the others. Especially Valiant's. She walked over to the vending machine to get herself a diet coke.

"Hello beautiful."

Morgana froze at the hissing voice. Goosebumps spread all over her skin.

"What do you want Valiant?" she said through her teeth, still refusing to look at him.

Valiant supported himself with one hand on the vending machine.

"Is it so wrong to say hello?" he said leaning closer.

Morgana glanced around. They were in a secluded corner, not very visible due to the huge crowd talking and getting food. No one seemed to notice them. Morgana tried hard to stay calm. She took the diet coke and turned to walk away but Valiant grabbed her arm and pulled her in close.

"You and your lover boy better keep your mouths shut. Or much worse will happen, do you understand?" he hissed in her ear.

Morgana gulped and nodded her head.

"And sweetheart just remember he won't always be there to protect you."

Morgana nodded and felt her hands clam up with sweat.

"Let go of her."

Morgana felt her breath quicken at the familiar deep Irish brogue. Valiant let go of her and walked up to Merlin, eyeing him humorously.

"Nice face," he said.

Morgana's eyes widened as she saw Merlin's bruised lip and a scrape on his left cheek. Merlin smirked.

"I would say the same about yours, but it's not looking so pretty lately." Merlin said glancing at the bandage on Valiant's nose.

Valiant growled and marched towards him.

"You think you're so tough. With your black clothes and skateboard. You think you can come to a place like this, acting like you're better than us. You're not. You're just a poor kid living with your little whore of a mother who got lucky."

Merlin swung his fist, but his strike was slower than usual. Valiant was able to duck and laughed as Merlin clutched his side.

"My boys treated you well didn't they? If it wasn't for that old man your whole body would be broken." Valiant laughed wickedly. He then shoved Merlin hard, causing him to fall onto the ground.

Morgana ran forwards.

"Stop!"

Valiant shoved her aside and cowered over Merlin, pulling him up by his collar.

"How does it feel to be _nothing_?"

Merlin gritted his teeth, the painkillers were definitely wearing off. He looked directly at Valiant.

"Fuck off," he growled.

Valiant lifted his fist to strike before Morgana pushed him. He responded with a slap hard across her face. The crowd gasped. Morgana clutched her cheek.

"Remember what I told you," Valiant threatened and turned to walk away before freezing in his tracks.

Arthur and Percival stood right in front of him. Gwaine and Leon walked over to join them. Arthur clenched his fists.

"You have to be a complete idiot to harm _my sister._"

Valiant eyed his friends who were sitting at their table. They stood up and walked over to stand behind him. Valiant gave Arthur a smug smile.

"That little princess needed to be taught a lesson."

Merlin slowly pushed himself up to stand. Morgana rushed towards him to help him up. He looked at her red cheek.

"I guess this time you saved me," he attempted to joke.

Morgana rolled her eyes and let him lean on her.

"I owed you."

Arthur glanced over to his sister and than to Merlin. He looked terrible. Arthur knew Valiant had something to do with it. He gritted his teeth and swung his fist to hit Valiant right in the jaw.

"That's for my sister," he growled.

Arthur then elbowed Valiant hard in the chest.

"That's for Merlin."

He grinned smugly as he kneed Valiant right in the nuts.

"And that's because I personally don't like you."

It happened so fast. The two groups took on one another. It was an all out brawl.

Guinevere ran over to Morgana to help Merlin get away.

"It's all right Gwen. I'll take him to the infirmary," Morgana reassured.

Gwen nodded and put her hand gently on Morgana's shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Gwen asked concerned.

Morgana nodded. Both girls shared a look before departing.

Guinevere gasped when she walked back into the cafeteria. She caught sight of two boys advancing on Lancelot. But Lancelot caught one of their fists and punched them in the stomach. He grabbed a lunch tray behind him and hit the other boy's head. Both boys were on the ground. Lancelot fixed the cuff on his blazer before ducking from another punch.

Arthur kicked a kid named Cendred hard in the chest knocking him towards Percival's reach. Percival threw Cendred against the wall, knocking him out unconscious.

"Remind me to never piss you off Percival," Arthur said.

The blonde boy glanced around. They were winning. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands turned him around. Before Arthur could speak he was hit hard. His vision became blurry. He fell onto the ground and was met with a kick to his side. Arthur cried out in pain. His vision began to clear. Valiant was about to kick him again before being punched hard in the temple, falling onto the ground unconscious. A dark skinned boy helped Arthur onto his feet.

"Thanks," Arthur said trying to regain his breath.

"I'm Elyan," the boy reached out his hand.

"Arthur."

"What in bloody hell is going on here!?"

The cafeteria became silent.

"Shit," Arthur whispered.

Agravaine De Bois, the headmaster, stormed up to the group of boys.

"All of you! In my office immediately!" he boomed.

The boys groaned.

"Who's that?" Elyan asked.

Arthur sighed.

"That's headmaster De Bois. _My uncle_.."

* * *

**Oh shit Agravaine...haha reviews please xx and they'll be some serious Mergana soon to come =) also Arthur will find out what really happened to Morgana. I'll update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so i tried to update yesterday but fanfiction was being weird...haha but yay it's all good now! Enjoy this new chap! There's some Mergana ;) but don't worry there will some Arwen soon to come! Thanks for the positive feedback for last chap. I hope it wasn't too Degrassi for ya heehee**

* * *

"That will be all, gentlemen. You may leave now."

Every boy in the room masked a solemn expression as they made their way out the door, except Gwaine who had a goofy smile on his chiseled face.

"Arthur?"

The blonde boy tensed as he heard his uncle's stern voice. He took a deep breath and turned around to face him.

"A word."

Arthur nodded and glanced back to find Lancelot looking at him sympathetically. He watched his friends leave and shut the door.

"Please, take a seat."

He obeyed and plopped down on the red plush chair, looking wearily at his uncle. Agravaine let out a deep sigh and rubbed his temple.

"Arthur, I must say I'm disappointed."

His nephew nodded in acknowledgement and switched his gaze to the floor. Agravaine leaned forward to get his attention.

"I hope you realize how unacceptable your behavior has been today."

Arthur slammed his fist on the table, a little harder than he meant too. He quickly recovered and gritted his teeth.

"Uncle, Valiant is a royal prick! He deserved it," he snapped.

The headmaster shook his head and crossed his arms, trying to get more comfortable. He knew this discussion would not be easy for his nephew.

"Arthur, it doesn't matter whether he deserved it or not. You have a reputation to obtain. _You are your father's son, _Arthur. If word gets out, this may lessen your father's chances of getting re-elected. Did that thought ever come to mind Arthur?"

Arthur sunk a bit lower in his chair. He rested his head in his hands, letting out an exasperated sigh. Arthur then looked up to meet his uncle's gaze.

"I know I didn't take every matter in account when I…acted out. But uncle, Valiant hurt Morgana! Was I supposed to just walk away after he smacked my sister?"

"You _should_ have let one of your friends handle it. I'm sure any of them would have _willingly_ gone forward."

Arthur clenched his fists.

"That would have made me look like a coward! I'm Arthur Pendragon-

"You are very much a Pendragon, Arthur! The De Bois and Pendragons were one of the founding families of this school. Not only are you the son of the mayor, you are a part of a long bloodline of scholars and athletes that have gone to this very fine establishment over _centuries_. You have a _very_ large reputation to uphold."

Arthur couldn't help but feel a bit frightened by his uncle's strong demeanor. He felt like he was a child, being scolded by his father. Although Agravaine was his mother's brother and had no relations to Uther, the two men had very similar tempers.

Agravaine sighed.

"I have suspended Valiant for two weeks, Arthur. I don't like this anymore than you do," he said in a much more soft tone.

Arthur leaned in closer.

"You should expel him."

Agravaine shook his head and ran his fingers through his long raven hair.

"You know I can't do that."

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He was taking deep breaths, trying to control his anger. He knew yelling and shouting would not convince his uncle to do anything. The headmaster was a stern man who did not tolerate tantrums.

"But why not?" Arthur asked gently.

Agravaine pressed his fingers to his lips.

"Because Valiant's father is the head of the board. Not to mention his family is one of the school's largest contributors. If I expel Valiant, his father will resign and no longer support us. If we lose that family it will affect this school a great deal," Agravaine said in a more professional tone.

Arthur felt his frustration growing hotter. He rested his elbows on the desk and leaned in.

"Uncle, he hurt _Morgana_."

Arthur knew Agravaine adored his beautiful niece. Even when the Pendragon twins were children he always preferred to spend his time with Morgana than Arthur. Arthur supposed Morgana reminded Agravaine a great deal of their mother, Igraine, who died shortly after childbirth.

"I cannot let my personal feelings interfere with work, Arthur. I am headmaster. My job is to look out for this school. Anyway, from what I hear he only slapped her. There is no terrible damage done," Agravaine said softly.

Arthur knew his uncle was deeply conflicted, but his words still angered him nonetheless.

"He laid a hand on my sister! Your niece!" Arthur bellowed.

Agravaine was not fazed by his outburst. He only sat up straighter in his chair and gave his nephew a hard look.

"I've suspended him for two weeks. My decision stays the same."

Arthur growled and stood up to leave.

"Arthur, there is one more matter I wish to discuss with you," his uncle said.

Arthur gritted his teeth and sat down again, glaring at Agravaine.

"It's about the scholarship boy you've become close with."

"Merlin." Arthur said coldly, irritated with how his uncle addressed his new friend.

Agravaine crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"I advise you not to grow too attached to him."

Arthur raised a brow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked feeling a sense of dread build up in his chest.

Agravaine sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy to say.

"There is a strong possibility the boy might be rid of his scholarship and have to leave Albion."

Arthur clutched the sides of the desk.

"Why? He's done nothing wrong," he said through his teeth.

Agravaine pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Valiant claims Merlin attacked him at a party last Friday. _He_ was the one who apparently broke Valiant's nose."

Arthur frowned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"But- but Valiant must have done something to make Merlin hurt him."

The headmaster shrugged.

"He told his parents he was talking to Morgana, and Merlin all of sudden came out of nowhere and attacked him. He claims Merlin is infatuated with Morgana and acted out because he was jealous."

Arthur thought back to the party. He remembered seeing Merlin last with Freya. They were talking for a long time. Arthur than suddenly remembered how Morgana left early that night…and how closed off she was in the morning. Who drove her home? His head was spinning.

"Merlin wouldn't just attack Valiant for no reason. Something must have happened…"

His uncle laid a hand on his arm. Arthur was a bit taken back by the friendly contact. Agravaine was not an affectionate man.

"Arthur, Merlin has a past of violence. Don't look past Valiant's accusation so easily. I mean you've only known this boy for a week!"

Arthur's chest was heaving from his unsteady breathing. He was angry. Valiant was twisting the truth, Arthur was sure of it. _That bastard._

"Valiant is lying, uncle. Something happened to Morgana, I'm sure of it. And I have no doubt Valiant had something to do with it. Maybe he hurt her, I mean he hit her today! I saw it with my own eyes," he said through his teeth.

Arthur was practically fuming with anger. The thought of Valiant hurting his sister made him want to rip his throat out. He was even contemplating driving to Valiant's house after school.

"Arthur, if that's true we need Morgana to testify. But it has to be soon. There's already a meeting on Wednesday discussing Merlin's future at this school. Valiant's father is furious. He's even threatening to end the scholarship program here. Any student who is financially aided by our school may have to leave."

Arthur suddenly pictured Gwen. Morgana told him she was coming here for far less because of her father. If the scholarship program ended, she would either have to pay the normal tuition or leave. And Arthur assumed Gwen's father could not afford that.

He rarely spoke to the girl, but something about the caramel skinned beauty intrigued him. He was looking forward to getting to know her this year as well as Merlin.

"I'll talk to Morgana," Arthur said determined. He got up from his chair and walked to the door.

"Arthur?"

He turned to face his uncle. Agravaine forced a weak smile.

"Don't get too attached."

Arthur nodded and walked out. He was going to find his sister. Morgana was the only person who could fix this mess.

* * *

Morgana walked into the infirmary, carefully supporting Merlin as they fit through the door. Her cheeks were a rosy pink from his muscular body pressing against hers. He was warm and his shirt carried that familiar musky scent that gave her a sense of comfort.

"Oh dear what happened!"

Morgana slowly maneuvered Merlin to sit on the medical exam table. As she let go of him her fingers lightly grazed his back, causing him to look up at her. He gave her a soft smile and Morgana couldn't help but look at his perfectly soft lips. With a quick shake of her head, she recovered and turned to the school nurse, Alice.

"There was a fight at lunch and he was pushed to the ground. But it seems like Merlin was even injured before then…" she said slowly glancing back at Merlin who had his head down.

Alice scurried over to Merlin and lifted his chin gently, inspecting his bruised lip. The cut on his face had also reopened and was now dotting up with blood. She frowned and quickly patted him down, jumping when he winced. The old nurse raised a brow at his reaction.

"May I?" she asked as her hands began to tug at his shirt.

Merlin gave a quick nod and took a deep breath. He was afraid of how worse his injury got after his fall today. The nurse removed his shirt and gasped when she saw the bandage around his chest and the large bruises peeking out from the white material. She slowly unwrapped the bandage and widened her eyes as she took in the sight. It was clear the boy broke a rib…or possibly two. Carefully, he grazed her fingers lightly over the bruised area, quickly stopping when Merlin let out a shaky breath. It was obvious the boy was trying hard not to show his pain.

"Oh dear, I'm no doctor but it seems like you broke a rib."

Morgana took a step closer when she said this and gasped when she saw his terrible bruised side. Alice scurried over to her medicine cabinet.

"I'm going to give you something for the pain, dear. Have you seen a doctor?" she asked.

"Yes, he gave me some medicine and told me it would take about a month to heal."

Alice glanced back at the boy and frowned in concern. She nodded and continued looking for her strongest medicine.

Morgana found a cotton swab and began to wipe away the blood from Merlin's cheek. She was trying very hard to hide her anger. Valiant did this to him. Or his little posse did. _Wanker_.

Morgana then noticed the way Merlin was smiling at her.

"What?" she asked, raising her perfectly arched brow.

Merlin wet his lips, not knowing the effect it had on Morgana. She quickly focused back on cleaning his cut.

"You space out a lot," he said chuckling softly.

Morgana nodded.

"I have a tendency to get stuck in my head sometimes," she confessed smiling back at him. Morgana then bit her lip in regret. _He must think I'm a loony_, she thought to herself.

Merlin widened his smile.

"I do the same thing."

Morgana blinked in surprise but quickly recovered, standing up to throw away the bloody swab. Alice walked over with a spoon in her hand.

"Drink this," she said nearly shoving the brown liquid in Merlin's face.

Morgana giggled at Merlin's disgusted expression.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said sharply.

Morgana grinned. Alice was a sweetheart but definitely had a bossy side. Merlin groaned and drank the liquid down, pulling a face at the bitter taste.

Alice rolled her eyes and went to get him a cup of water. Merlin shook his head at Morgana.

"Is it that bad?" Morgana asked giggling.

"It's disgusting," Merlin said in a serious tone.

Morgana gave him a playful pout. Merlin raised his eyebrows at her teasingly.

"It's not funny," he said through his wide grin. He sighed in relief when Alice walked over with water, which he drank down willingly.

"Is it alright if I stay here the rest of lunch?" he asked Alice.

The old nurse nodded and went over to the sink to wash the spoon.

"Yes it's fine by me but if this fight is as bad as you say, you lot might have to clear out if I get more injured kids."

Merlin and Morgana nodded. Alice sighed and walked into her small office, shutting the door.

"Well I'm glad you're alright," Morgana said giving him a sweet smile before turning away.

"Can you stay?"

Morgana was thankful her back was turn towards him because she couldn't help the huge grin on her face as she heard the slight pleading in his voice. She pursed her lips together and turned around, shrugging casually.

"Sure," she said glancing around for chairs.

Merlin patted the empty space next to him on the exam table and flashed a cheeky smile. Morgana rolled her eyes and plopped down next to him, once again breathing in his comforting scent. Her cheeks flushed when she realized he was shirtless and she was _very_ close to him.

"How are you?" he suddenly asked.

Morgana met his gaze and felt her breath quicken. She knew Merlin was implying how she was dealing with Valiant. Morgana sat up straighter, and put on an indifferent expression. She would not appear weak.

"Fine," she replied.

She almost winced at the look he was giving her. His mesmerizing eyes searched deeply into hers. He knew she was bluffing but surprisingly he didn't press it and nodded.

"Good," he said mimicking her short answer.

Morgana squirmed in her seat and began to play with one of the rings on her fingers. They sat in silence for a while. Merlin glanced at her, feeling a strange tingling sensation run up his arms and down his back. He shivered, suddenly realizing how cold it was in the room. Morgana noticed and grabbed his shirt.

"Thank you," Merlin said as she handed it to him.

Merlin sat up straighter and attempted to slide his arms through before wincing from pain. Morgana quickly helped put his shirt on, carefully fitting his arms through the sleeves and pulling the shirt over his head and down his torso. Her fingers brushed his bare skin and she couldn't help but notice his defined abs.

She sat back where she was and twirled a curl nervously.

"You're blushing."

Morgana jerked her head up to look at him. He was giving her a smug smile. She opened her mouth and then closed it. Why was she acting like such an idiot?

"I-I'm not blushing," she said defensively.

Merlin chuckled.

"It's alright Morgana. I get it, you haven't seen many shirtless guys before," he teased.

"I've seen _plenty_ of shirtless guys before," she retorted back.

Merlin raised a brow.

"That sounded really slutty, didn't it?" Morgana asked biting her lip.

Merlin shrugged and broke out laughing, causing Morgana to hit his arm.

"What was that for?" he asked trying to regain his breath.

Morgana crossed her arms and gave him a sharp look.

"Accusing me of blushing," she said.

Merlin suddenly leaned in closer.

"It's alright Morgana. Most girls would be," he said in a low voice, his breath warm on her cheek. Morgana took a deep breath to recollect her self.

"You're an arrogant arse," she said leaning in closer.

Their faces were nearly touching. She noticed the way Merlin glanced down at her lips and then her eyes. _Two could play this game_, Morgana thought to her self. Merlin pulled away and grinned at her.

Arthur's sister was very intriguing. It wasn't just her looks that drew him in. There was something even more than just her flawless features that aroused him. _It was her spirit_. She was so strong, so independent and smart for a girl her age. Everything about Morgana was beautiful and fierce.

"I'm arrogant, but I'm not an arse."

Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she teased.

Merlin let out a quick laugh and watched her as she fiddled with her hands. He was surprised when she looked up at him with a soft expression.

"I know I said it before, but I really do want to thank you for everything you've done," she said quietly.

Morgana's breath hitched when Merlin took his hand in hers. He leaned in closer.

"You're a beautiful girl Morgana. You deserve a beautiful life. I would never allow anyone to hurt you in such a way," he said firmly.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Morgana whispered.

Merlin smiled faintly.

"Of course I do."

Morgana let out a shaky breath. A glistening tear ran down her cheek. She cursed silently at her self for being so weak, so vulnerable. But there was just something about Merlin that made her feel she didn't have to put a mask on.

He brushed away the tear with his thumb.

"I hope one day Morgana, you realize how lovely a person you are."

Morgana could feel her body wanting to be closer. She glanced down at his lips. After Valiant, she told her self she wouldn't be physical with any guy for months. But with Merlin she felt safe. She knew he would never hurt her.

Her lips were so pink, so full and luscious. Merlin looked into her eyes. They were like the Caribbean Sea, a beautiful mixture of green and blue. He slowly moved closer, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. They were so close. So intimate…

"Morgana!"

They both jerked away from each other just in time before Arthur came running in.

"Oh hey Merlin, how are you?" Arthur asked concerned walking up to his new friend.

He didn't seem to notice the nervous glance Merlin and his sister shared. Merlin flashed a cheeky smile.

"Fucking fantastic."

Arthur and Merlin shared a laugh while Morgana rolled her eyes. Arthur then looked at the two with a serious expression.

"You lot have some explaining to do," he said crossing his arms.

Merlin and Morgana shared another nervous glance.

"What happened on Friday at the bomb fire?" he asked slowly.

Merlin noticed the way Morgana tensed. It was clear she didn't want her brother knowing.

"What do you mean Arthur?" Merlin asked casually.

Arthur huffed and rolled his eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean! You, Morgana, and Valiant, what happened that made you break his nose?"

Arthur then noticed the way Merlin glanced at Morgana. He was protecting her. Arthur sighed. _Of course Morgana would tell Merlin not to say anything._

"Morgana," Arthur said softly, causing his twin sister to look up at him.

"What did Valiant do to you?" he asked slowly. Suddenly, a very disturbing thought embedded itself in Arthur's mind. _He wouldn't…_

Morgana opened her mouth and then closed it, moving her gaze to her feet.

"Look Morgana, I need to know what happened. Valiant's father is trying to get Merlin expelled."

"What?" Merlin asked standing up.

Arthur sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Valiant is claiming he was talking to Morgana and you attacked him for no legitimate reason. His father is the chairman of the board Merlin. He has a lot of power in this place. I need you to tell me what happened so I can stop them," Arthur said determined.

Merlin sighed and glanced back at Morgana who was still looking at the ground. He then turned back to Arthur.

"It's not my place to tell you Arthur. It's Morgana's choice," Merlin said softly and then walked out.

Arthur took Merlin's place and wrapped his arm around his sister. Morgana tensed at first but then melted into her brother's embrace.

"What did he do to you Morgana?" Arthur whispered.

His sister looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Valiant," she whispered.

Arthur held her tighter.

"What Morgana? What did Valiant do?" he asked softly.

Morgana took a deep breath.

"It's- it's what he tried to do," she stuttered out.

Morgana felt her brother tense. She feared how Arthur would react. But she didn't want Merlin to get expelled. She would not _let _Merlin get expelled.

Morgana explained to Arthur everything that happened and how Merlin came in and saved her. Arthur stayed surprisingly calm the whole time but she knew her brother. He would break, very_ soon_.

"Arthur?" she asked when she was finished.

Her brother was still holding her in an embrace but his eyes were glazed over. _He was thinking_. Arthur's head was spinning. Valiant almost violated his sister. If Merlin hadn't shown up, he would have…

Arthur sprang up from his seat.

"Come on," he reached out his hand for his sister to take.

Morgana took his hand and let him lead her out of the infirmary.

"Arthur where are we going?" she asked a little nervous of her brother's state.

"To save our friends."

* * *

**"To save our friends" haha sorry it's a bit dramatic but oh well ;) Reviews please xx i'll be updating soon. I promise my next chap won't be so cheesy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey lovelies! So I've spent some good time on this chap =) I believe you'll enjoy the last part _very much_ heehee **

* * *

Guinevere hummed quietly to herself as she rolled up her yoga mat. The studio smelled of sweat and perfume but she didn't mind. It made her feel good whenever she sweat from working out. Gwen stood up and put her mat back in the closet. Before walking out, she took a moment to look at her reflection.

She turned to the side to look at her waist. Sighing, she pinched the bit of fat she had on her stomach.

"Gwen?"

She jumped and turned around to find her brother standing in the doorway.

"Oh Elyan I didn't see you," she muttered.

Gwen fiddled with her hands as her brother walked up to her and rested his strong hands on her shoulders.

"What did I say about obsessing?"

His sister sighed and wrung her hands in the air.

"I know I know, and I'm not _obsessing_. I'm just making sure I don't slip up again."

"Gwen-

"Elyan I'm fine…really. Can you just drive me home?" she asked putting on her best poker face.

Her brother took a deep breath and nodded, following her out the door. As they walked out onto the courtyard, Gwen spotted Percival and Lancelot talking. Lancelot caught her gaze and grinned.

"Gwen!" he said jogging up to her.

Guinevere noticed the way her brother tensed.

"Hey Lance," she said silently cursing at herself for blushing. The handsome Hispanic boy stopped in front of her and gave Elyan a quick nod.

"You're Elyan right? Gwen's brother?"

The tall chocolate skinned boy crossed his arms.

"That's me," he said coldly.

Gwen gave her brother a look but he ignored it. There was an awkward few seconds of silence before Gwen laid an affectionate hand on her brother's arm.

"Do you mind if I talk to Lance for a minute? I'll meet you by the car," she said in her sweetest voice.

Elyan looked at her and then switched his gaze back to Lance. The Hispanic boy forced a quick smile.

"All right but not for too long," he said.

He shot Lancelot another suspicious look before walking away. Gwen laughed nervously.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit…protective."

Lancelot shrugged and gave her a charming smile.

"It's fine I get it. If I had a sister I'd probably be looking out for her too."

Gwen rolled her eyes and played with one of her curls.

"Yes but he's _too_ paranoid. Seriously, he practically threatens any boy who talks to me."

Lancelot took a step closer.

"Well I hope soon he learns he can trust me. I'm one of the few good lads in this school," he said running a hand through his shiny auburn hair.

Gwen let out a breathy laugh. He was so handsome. _Why on earth was a guy like him talking to her_?

"So did you get in much trouble today?"

Lancelot shrugged his shoulders.

"Just after school detention for a week," he said casually.

Gwen raised a brow.

"It's after school now…"

She couldn't help but notice the way his eyes trailed over her body. But he didn't linger and soon met her eyes.

"Yes but it can wait," he said flirtatiously.

Gwen felt her cheeks grow hotter.

"So I did happen to see you fighting today," she said trying to continue the conversation.

Her insides were a mess just looking at him. She kept on feeling strange chills and flashes of heat breathe all over her skin. A soft smile tugged at his lips.

"What did you think?" he asked with a hint of humor in his sultry eyes.

Gwen pursed her lips and nodded slowly.

"You're good."

The two laughed, drinking in each other's smiles. Lancelot then leaned in closer.

"Well I only fight when I'm protecting someone I care about. I would never let anybody hurt my friends, or anyone more than a friend," he said softly.

Gwen let out a shaky breath.

"That's good."

Lancelot gave her an amused smile and slowly backed away.

"I better get going before Muirden comes to hunt me down. I'll see you later Gwen."

The caramel skinned beauty waved at him, and Lancelot had to force himself to turn away. Percival rolled his eyes.

"I was waiting for you! We don't want to get _two_ weeks of detention."

Lancelot grinned and gave his friend a firm pat on the back.

"Easy Percy, we're only a few minutes late."

Percival glanced back at Gwen who was walking towards the stone steps.

"Gorgeous that one is," Percival said admiring the way her yoga pants hugged her backside.

Lancelot followed his gaze and grinned.

"Yes. Yes she is."

Percival shoved Lancelot playfully, breaking him out of his trance. The two friends laughed and soon Lancelot was chasing Percival, all the way to detention.

* * *

"Thank you Morgana for your honesty. I promise I will do everything in my power to settle this."

The two Pendragon twins stared at their uncle with similar expressions. Although they didn't look very much alike, the way they carried themselves was practically identical.

Morgana nodded and stood up, trying to keep her strength as she made her way over to the door. She felt like she would faint any moment. Arthur followed close behind her.

"Morgana?"

She turned back to her uncle.

"I want you to know for now I see no need to share this with your father," Agravaine said.

Morgana's sea green eyes widened. She was almost sure her uncle would tell her father. She was expecting walking into a very tense household when she would get home.

"Thank you uncle," Arthur said. He didn't want Morgana to speak anymore. He already could tell this meeting with their uncle weakened her.

The two siblings made their way down the hall and out onto the courtyard. As usual, kids stared at them. She tried to ignore the many whispers being exchanged about her. She still couldn't believe Valiant slapped her in public. Maybe he truly was mad.

"Arthur!"

"For fuck sake," Arthur muttered as he recognized the voice. Both siblings shared a look before turning around.

"Yes Vivian?" Arthur asked sounding harsher than he meant too.

The blonde didn't seem to notice and pouted her lips.

"Are you all right? I was at an appointment during lunch and I heard all about the fight. Valiant is such an arse," she said crossing her skinny arms.

Arthur nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. He was exhausted and all he wanted right now was to get home. _He needed to get Morgana home. _

"Yea I'm fine. But I have to-

"Morgana!" Vivian cried out in her high-pitched voice. She walked up to his sister and took her hand.

"I can't believe Valiant hurt you! He will definitely pay for this," she said in a serious tone.

Arthur noticed the way Morgana glanced down at their hands. She just stood there staring, not saying a word in reply. Vivian gave Arthur a strange look.

"We appreciate your concern but we have to get home," Arthur said tugging gently at Morgana's arm. Vivian let go of Morgana's hand.

"Of course but Arthur?"

Vivian's voice was gentle now. Arthur took a deep breath.

"Yes?"

She gave him a weak smile.

"Give me a ring sometime will you?"

She looked so vulnerable and Arthur couldn't help himself from feeling bad. They were on a break. He realized he shouldn't completely shut her out.

"I will Viv."

Her expression lightened at the sound of him using his nickname for her. Arthur gave her a soft smile before walking away. Morgana's grasp on his arm tightened as they descended slowly down the steps. She felt weak, as though her knees would give in any second.

When they reached the bottom, Arthur wrapped a sturdy arm around her waist.

"I got you Morgana."

* * *

The sky was smeared with colors of peach and lilac, dotted with freckles of pink. Merlin watched a flock of birds emerge from a tree and fly in a shape of a V, their wings beating furiously against the wind.

"Hey mate."

His friend Will sat down on the swing beside him.

"Hey," he replied and wrapped his hands around the metal chains tighter, watching the flock of birds disappear over the horizon. Will pulled a bottle of Boodles out of his school bag and took a swig.

"Want some?" he asked reaching out to give Merlin the bottle. His raven-haired friend took it gladly and took a large swig, his jaw tensing at the strong taste. Will kicked his foot lightly.

"What's up with you?"

Merlin sighed and rocked side to side, the chain on his swing screeching.

"It's nothing," he murmured.

Will let out a quick laugh.

"Bullshit. Come on mate. _Spill it out_," he teased.

Merlin shot him a look.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me," Will said with a hint of mischief in his forest green eyes.

Merlin laughed coldly and took another long swig of gin before handing the bottle back to Will.

"Fine, since you won't piss off I suppose I have to tell you."

Will flashed a devious smile.

"That's what friends are for. So what's on your mind? Is it Freya?"

Merlin ran his fingers through his tussled hair.

"Well yes, but there's more than just Freya."

Will raised a brow.

"Your mum?"

Merlin sighed and lit a cigarette. He took a long drag and let the smoke sit in his mouth for a bit before slowly blowing it out.

"That's _always _on my mind," he said.

Will watched his friend intently.

"How is she by the way?" he asked softly.

Merlin curved in his bottom lip as he slowly let a dense cloud of smoke out of his mouth and up slowly through his nose.

"She tells me she's better but you know my mum. She doesn't like to worry me so she'll lie if she has too."

Will frowned in concern.

"But couldn't you tell-

"Couldn't I tell if she's coked up?" he snapped.

Will squirmed in his swing uncomfortably. Merlin sighed.

"I'm sorry mate."

Will shrugged.

"It's fine I know it's not something you like to talk about and all," he said quietly.

Merlin took one last drag and flicked his cigarette away, putting it out under his converse. Will handed him the bottle. He watched Merlin take a swig and look off into the distance.

"But there's something else…" Will said slowly.

He knew his friend well. Whenever Merlin drank this much, something important was troubling his mind. Merlin met his gaze.

"It's my school," he said.

"Yea? Those rich prats giving you trouble? It seems they already have," Will said glancing at his friend's swollen lip.

Merlin laughed darkly.

"Ah this?" he said pointing at his face. "That's nothing compared to the shit I'm dealing with. _Although_, the prick that gave me this is a big part of my problems."

Will smirked at him.

"Like what? Messing up your pretty boy face?" he teased.

Merlin punched him in the arm.

"I'm joking!" Will said rubbing the sore spot.

Merlin laughed and tapped his fingers against the glass bottle.

"So whose this nutter anyway?" Will asked curiously.

Merlin clenched his jaw.

"Valiant. A rich arse."

"I'm guessing you already fixed him up real good?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Yea and I'm getting completely fucked for it."

The two sat in silence for a while, watching the scenery around them. The sky was getting darker now, but Merlin was in no rush to get home. Hunith was working late tonight. Will then stood up and shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

"I better go mate. My dad is probably wondering where I am and all."

Merlin nodded and watched him turn to walk away.

"Will?"

The shaggy haired boy glanced back at his friend.

"He hurt this girl," Merlin said, his voice slightly trembling.

Will nodded slowly, processing his words.

"She your friend?" he finally asked.

Merlin gave a quick nod. He began to picture Morgana's rosy lips and the way they trembled when Arthur came into the infirmary. She looked so scared, so lost. And he left her there alone.

"Possibly more than a friend?" Will pressed on.

Merlin looked up to meet his gaze. He opened his mouth and then closed it. Will gave him a knowing smile.

"The bastard will get what's coming to him Merlin. It's called karma." Will then walked away, leaving Merlin in an empty playground and a quarter filled bottle of gin.

* * *

Morgana sat picking at her plate of food. She glanced at Arthur who wasn't really eating either. The two shared a glance but soon turned their attention back on their meals.

"Arthur, no training today?" Uther asked from across the dining table. Morgana watched her brother put on his best fake smile.

"No, but I wasn't feeling so well so I decided to go home," he lied.

Uther stared at him curiously. It wasn't like his son to skip practice.

"Will you get in trouble for missing?"

Arthur gave him a knowing look.

"Father, I'm the captain. Part of my position is keeping track of who is skipping."

Uther smiled and shrugged it off, taking a long sip of his wine.

"It's so wonderful you're the captain of the soccer team Arthur!" Catrina squealed.

Morgana rolled her eyes. Her father's girlfriend irritated her beyond belief. And tonight she was finding it very difficult to tolerate her. Perhaps it was the fact Katrina was less than ten years older than her.

"Um I'm actually the captain of the lacrosse team," Arthur corrected.

Katrina giggled and wrung her hands in the air.

"Oh, how silly of me! Your father tells me you're an excellent captain and since you've been elected your team is undefeatable."

Arthur couldn't help himself from blushing. He wasn't a huge fan of Katrina but the mention of his team made him feel proud.

"Yes, we had a great season last year. I'm hoping we can continue this year as well."

Katrina nodded and flashed Arthur a beautiful smile. Morgana was practically glaring at her food. She could feel her anger rising.

"Morgana? Do you not like the food I prepared?" Katrina asked.

Morgana looked up to find Katrina looking at her with a concerned expression. She caught her father's reprimanding look and forced a weak smile.

"No it's lovely. I just don't have an appetite this evening," Morgana said trying to sound calm.

Katrina gave her a warm smile but Morgana knew it was a fake one. Everything about Katrina was fake. It was obvious she just wanted her father for their money. Why else would a girl who just graduated from university date a forty five year old man who owned a mansion and other properties over the world.

"Well there's always left overs," she said in her honey voice.

Morgana watched in disgust as Katrina and her father shared a flirtatious glance. The couple took each other's hands. Uther looked at his two children.

"Morgana, Arthur, there is something we'd like to share with you."

Morgana felt goose bumps prickle all over her skin. She shared a glance with Arthur who looked just as nervous as she did.

"We're engaged!" Katrina squealed.

Everything went numb. It was like the world was in slow motion as Katrina continued to rant on about how her father proposed to her and how they were madly in love. Morgana could hear her heart beating against her chest and her unsteady breathing. Katrina was just in the middle of talking about how happy she was to join the family when Morgana broke out of her daze.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Katrina stopped talking and the whole table stared at her. Arthur had his mouth wide open. Uther clenched his jaw.

"Morgana-

"No!"

Morgana stood up abruptly causing her glass to fall over and smash in pieces. Katrina gasped.

"Are you seriously going to marry this bimbo?"

Uther slammed his fist on the table.

"Morgana enough!" he shouted.

Morgana laughed, almost manically.

"Are you really that blind father? She's not _in love_ with you. She's a greedy whore who didn't do well in university. She just wants your money for fuck sake!" Morgana shouted back.

Arthur stood up and placed a hand on Morgana's shoulder.

"No!" Morgana jerked out of his grasp. Uther stormed over and grabbed Morgana's wrist roughly.

"You watch your tongue," he said through his teeth.

Morgana breathed fiercely, her nostrils flaring with anger.

"Now, you are going to apologize to Katrina. She is going to be your step mother and I will not tolerate this insolent behavior!"

Morgana broke his grasp and glared at him.

"That wench will never be my mother," she said darkly.

Morgana then stormed out of the dining room and into the kitchen to grab her purse. Arthur rushed after her.

"Morgana!"

He almost winced at the look his sister gave him. She shook her head before walking out of the back door and slamming it behind her. Arthur groaned when he heard the humming of the engine grow louder as she backed up and pulled out of the driveway, the headlights shining through the windows.

Arthur went to go back to the dining room before hearing Katrina's soft sobs and his father's soothing voice. He sighed and pulled out his phone to call Morgana.

"_Please pick up_," he said under his breath.

* * *

"_I'm not picking up,"_ Morgana said to her buzzing cellphone. She turned on the radio and blasted it, loving the way the speakers made the car shake. The guard at the gate stared at her strangely as she passed through. Morgana laughed and sang along to the cheesy pop song. It wasn't good music at all but it was catchy.

_They say bad things happen for a reason. But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding…_

Morgana tapped the steering wheel to the beat.

_Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving…_

Morgana took a deep breath and focused on the road, chewing on her bottom lip.

_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even…no_

Morgana lifted her chin high in the air as she sang along.

"_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I say supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay? I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces…_"

Morgana gasped for air as the tears came running down her cheeks. She was grateful the music blocked out her loud cries.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep_. Merlin slid over to the microwave and pulled out his plate. He winced as the hot plate licked his skin.

"Shit," he muttered.

He quickly put his plate down and went to the sink to run his hand under cold water. After he dried off, he grabbed a knife and cut his grilled cheese in half. He took a large bite, suddenly realizing how hungry he'd been. He devoured the sandwich within seconds and put the plate in the dishwasher. Merlin pulled off his shirt and slowly unwrapped the bandage. The bruising had lightened a bit. But still ached, despite the painkillers he took a few hours ago.

"Maybe I should go see the old bloke tomorrow for a check up," Merlin said under his breath.

He rolled his eyes and began to make his way over to the bathroom before the doorbell rang. Merlin raised a brow and walked over slowly. It was a bit late for visitors…

Merlin opened the door, surprised to find Morgana standing in the hall.

"Morgana…

The dark haired beauty stormed inside the room, not bothering to be let in. Merlin shut the door behind him and approached her slowly. She was pacing and nibbling on her fingers. Her make up was smudged and her usual flawless hair was a bit tangled.

"Morgana?" Merlin asked softly.

She then stopped pacing and stared directly at him. Merlin noticed how she looked at his bare torso but quickly looked up to meet his eyes.

"Everything is shit," she whispered.

Merlin didn't respond. He was too caught up in the sight of her. She was wearing a beautiful burgundy dress, which was tight around the chest and flowy from the way down. She looked exquisite. He then looked into her watery jade eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered back.

Morgana's lips trembled as she tried to keep herself together.

"Come here," she breathed.

Merlin wrapped his arms around her and caressed her silky hair as she buried her face in his chest. He held her until she cried no longer. After a good ten minutes of embracing Morgana let go and stared up at him with swollen eyes.

"Can I stay here?" she asked softly.

Merlin nodded.

"Yea. My mum won't be back till late and she won't mind," he said.

Morgana smiled and let out a shaky breath. She watched Merlin as he set up a bed for on the couch. He worked diligently, making sure to get her the softest blankets and pillows. Morgana admired the small apartment. It had warmth to it. She caught sight of a picture hung up above the sink.

It was of Merlin. He was a toddler and Morgana felt herself smile at his big ears and rosy cheeks.

"That was taken on my 4th birthday."

Morgana turned around to find Merlin right behind her. He smiled at her.

"You're adorable," she said glancing back at his younger self.

Merlin rolled his eyes at the picture.

"Well I'm going to take a shower. We have a television although we don't have many channels so if you don't mind cartoons…

Morgana chuckled.

"I'll be fine."

She watched Merlin walk away, admiring his strong back. He looked back at her one more time before stepping into the bathroom. Morgana felt herself blush as she heard the shower turn on. _What was wrong with her_?

Morgana suddenly realized how exhausted she was. Today took all her energy out of her. She plopped down on the couch and stared up at the mustard colored ceiling. Morgana couldn't help but feel hot in her knit dress. She stripped to her bra and panties and slid under the blankets, breathing in the familiar musky scent. She closed her eyes and tried to drift to sleep but her heart was racing. Her skin was hot and Morgana couldn't help the sweet aching in between her thighs.

"Stop it Morgana," she said under her breath.

But the ache only got worse as she listened to the shower running. _He was in there_. Adrenaline was still pumping through her veins and before she knew it she was walking over to the bathroom. Morgana was definitely feeling bold that night. She didn't even care if she got rejected.

"Fuck it," she muttered and opened the door quietly.

Merlin didn't seem to hear and she closed it quietly behind her. The steam in the room made her feel alive. Almost exotic. Slowly, she unclipped her bra. The moist air felt good against her bare breasts. She was shaking. _What the bloody hell am I doing_? she thought to herself. Taking a deep breath, she slid off her panties. She was naked. _Completely naked_.

Morgana shut her eyes. She would not think of Valiant tonight. She would not think of her father being engaged to that whore. She would not think of her conversation with her uncle. _She would not think about anything_. She stepped into the shower and slowly opened her eyes to find Merlin staring at her, with a strangely calm expression.

He slowly took in the sight of her, starting from the bottom and slowly working up to meet her eyes. She was beautiful. Her body was breath taking. Morgana was shaking with adrenaline. It was her turn too admire. She traced her eyes over his body, every muscle, every curve. Merlin pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers.

They kissed passionately. Their bare wet bodies touching as Merlin pressed her against the shower wall. Morgana let out a soft moan and Merlin's arousal was harder than ever. But he would not rush things. He would please her. Treat her like the beautiful woman she is. He trailed his lips down her neck, slowly massaging a breast with one hand. The other hand caressed her back delicately.

Morgana wanted all of him. She grasped his face between her hands and kissed him, biting his lip teasingly.

"Morgana," he moaned.

She lightly brushed her parts against his and before she could make the next move, Merlin lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her out of the shower and out of the bathroom. They were both dripping wet and the room felt cold against their bare skin. He pushed the door to his bedroom open and slammed it behind him. With a light toss, Morgana went flying onto the bed. She giggled and lied there, her wet body soaking the sheets. Merlin began to kiss up her legs and the sweet aching between Morgana's thighs was now on fire. She knew where he was going. And for a moment Morgana felt self-conscious. She was not a virgin but she had never let a guy put his mouth there before.

Merlin seemed to notice and looked up to meet her gaze.

"You're beautiful Morgana."

And before she could respond he began to lick her. Morgana's breath quickened. She let out a soft moan as he tongue flicked inside of her, moving in a slow motion.

"Hmmm," Morgana moaned.

Merlin went faster and felt himself even harden more at her soft cries of pleasure. He wanted to melt inside of her warmth. Fuck her till she would shout his name. He could feel Morgana tighten, as she wanted to release.

He licked up her wetness and leaned over till their noses were touching. Morgana ran her finger seductively over his lips and licked her essence. Their lips met, ever so gently before Merlin thrusted inside of her. She was so perfectly tight and he moaned at how wet she was.

"Merlin," she cried.

She moved her hips with his and ran her fingers down his back. Merlin's warm breath was on her neck, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the many sensations taking over her body.

Merlin slowed down his pace but his thrusts were hard and deep. He loved the feel of her soft breasts pressing into him. He loved how her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Faster," she cried out.

Merlin grinned and quickened his pace, feeling himself almost release. But he would not before she would. Morgana gasped as he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. She was silently thankful for her many years of gymnastics. She moaned loudly as he went deep inside of her. So close to hitting her spot.

She adjusted herself and within a second Merlin hit her spot hard. Morgana shouted his name as she climaxed. Soon Merlin followed, and Morgana loved the feel of his warm cum inside of her. She was _very_ thankful for her doctor convincing Uther of putting her on birth control when she was fifteen.

Merlin stayed inside of her for a few moments before rolling over, trying to regain his breath. He watched in fascination as Morgana reached down and scooped some of his cum with her finger and licked it. Merlin chuckled.

"You are dirty Morgana," he teased.

She laughed and rolled onto her side to face him. Merlin took the moment to roam his eyes over her body. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love it," he whispered.

Morgana found herself drowning in the dazzling blue pools in his eyes. She smiled as he twirled one of her ringlets.

"You know, you're the first guy I've ever let _really_ down there," she said.

Merlin laughed and caressed her bare thigh.

"And how was it?" he asked slyly.

"You have a talented tongue," Morgana said in her velvety voice.

Merlin grinned like an idiot at her compliment. She nuzzled her herself against him, savoring his musky smell.

Merlin wrapped an arm around her and smiled. Morgana's breathing soon steadied and Merlin felt herself drift into sleep in his arms. He switched his lamp off and lied there smiling into the darkness.

* * *

**So some sexy Mergana time =) Reviews please and don't worry Arwen will happen soon but you gotta have a little Lancelot in there. And haha I put Katrina in there. You'll really see her true side Morgana mentioned coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Morgana awoke to the faint sound of a stereo. As she listened more closely, she could hear a voice giving the weather forecast for the day. _Cloudy with a fifty percent chance of rain_. She swung her hand out, feeling the empty space beside her. She instantly recognized the musky scent and sat up.

"Oh god," she muttered glancing around the room.

Merlin wasn't in sight. His room was fairly small, with dark blue painted walls and a cheap carpet. The only furniture he had was a bed and a small dresser. But it was cozy. And in a way suited him. From what Morgana could sense, Merlin was a simple guy. He didn't need any luxuries. And he sure wasn't used to them. Morgana suddenly thought about Merlin's face when he dropped her off at her house. For a moment, Morgana felt embarrassed. Did he think she was spoiled? _A princess_, like everyone called her at school?

Morgana shook her head and laughed, sliding out of his bed. If he thought of her badly why would he have sex with her? The room felt cold against Morgana's bare body. She suddenly panicked. She left her uniform outside in her purse. Her hands began to clam up with sweat. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw her uniform folded neatly on the foot of the bed. She smiled to herself as she walked over, imagining Merlin trying not to wake her up as he brought her clothes.

She lifted the uniform up and chuckled when she saw her bra and a pair of panties she didn't recognize folded under. Morgana silently scolded herself for forgetting to bring another pair with her. Whose panties were these? They were pink with black stripes, with a little bow rested on the front. Morgana then noticed a picture propped on top of his dresser.

It was of Merlin and a girl. He looked fairly young, perhaps thirteen. She was pretty, with dark wavy hair and deep brown eyes. Her pale skin was dotted with freckles. Perhaps she was an old girlfriend? Were these _her _panties? Morgana couldn't help the jealousy she was feeling.

"Oh stop it," she said under her breath.

Morgana quickly changed into her clothes. She walked over to the door, stopping before opening it, and took a deep breath. She hoped it wouldn't be awkward with Merlin. Morgana still couldn't believe what she did last night. Stepping into the shower with him? She really was barmy.

She opened the door slowly and shut it quietly behind her. Morgana walked into the main room and froze when she saw a middle aged woman drinking a cup of coffee. Morgana could tell by first sight she was Merlin's mother. She had the same raven hair and shimmering blue eyes. The woman looked up at her and Morgana was surprised when she smiled.

"You must be Morgana," she said.

Hunith took a proper good look at the girl. She was lovely. A dazzling ivory skinned beauty with entrancing jade eyes. She found it hard not to laugh at the girl's frightful expression.

"I'm Hunith, Merlin's mother. Would you like some coffee?" she asked fetching the girl a cup.

Morgana found she was having a hard time speaking.

"Yes th-thank you," she stuttered out.

Morgana took cautious steps forward. Why was this woman being so nice? _Didn't she see me coming out of her son's room_? Morgana thought to herself.

Morgana sat on one of the counter chairs, watching Hunith as she poured her coffee into a cup.

"Milk?" she asked.

Morgana smiled and shook her head.

"No thank you. I like it black," she said meeting Hunith's gaze.

Morgana couldn't help but notice her smirk. Hunith handed over her coffee.

"Interesting. Merlin only takes his coffee black," she said watching Morgana as she took a small sip.

Morgana felt the warm liquid travel down her throat. She squirmed in her chair uncomfortably as Hunith continued to stare at her. There was a moment of silence before Hunith chuckled.

"I can't take my coffee black. I need a little milk and sugar. Perhaps I just have a sweet tooth," she said smiling.

Morgana smiled back. Something about Hunith was very comforting.

"So I noticed you didn't sleep on the sofa last night," Hunith said with an amused smile.

Morgana gulped and tried to find her words. She was shocked when Hunith broke out laughing. The woman patted Morgana's hand affectionately.

"Oh darling calm down. I'm not going to pour my coffee on you for heavens sake!" she said.

Morgana let out a shaky laugh.

"Good," she managed to say which seemed to make Hunith laugh more. The woman then let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her long raven hair.

"This is not the first time I've seen a girl walk out of my son's room."

Morgana knew Hunith was trying to comfort her but that seemed to make it worse. Did Merlin just bring in girls all the time? _You barged in don't you remember_! She thought to herself. She was definitely the instigator in this situation.

"So you go to school with Merlin?" Hunith asked.

Morgana nodded. Hunith then asked her to stand up, which confused Morgana but she obeyed. Hunith clicked her tongue.

"If only I had uniforms this fetching when I went to catholic school," she said.

The two women laughed. Morgana began to relax but soon her insides were a mess when Merlin walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He was wearing a cheeky smile as he walked over and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

Morgana watched him pour himself a cup of coffee. He met her gaze and smiled.

"Good morning," he said in his deep voice that sent chills up and down Morgana's spine. She felt her cheeks flush as she recapped the night before. Morgana could feel Hunith's eyes on her.

"Good morning," she replied.

Merlin's eyes lingered on hers a few moments before he reached into a cabinet and pulled out a prescription bottle. He popped two pills into his mouth, swallowing them down with his coffee.

"Pain meds," he told Morgana with an amused smile. The dark haired beauty smiled nervously. She turned to Hunith, desperate to look at something else besides Merlin's toned abs.

"Hunith, do you happen to have a blow dryer?" she asked.

Her hair was still damp from the night before. And Morgana Pendragon would _never_ go to school with wet hair. Hunith grinned.

"I think I do sweetheart. I'll go find it," Hunith said.

Morgana watched her leave desperately. She spotted her purse on the sofa and walked over, pulling out her mobile.

"Shit," she muttered. Twenty messages from Arthur. Twelve rings from home. And five voicemails. Morgana winced before pressing on her voicemails.

"_Morgana! Pick up your bloody mobile for fuck sake! Father is going ballistic and Katrina won't stop wailing. Look, you're not in a place right now to go running off. I'm worried okay? Yes, it's me Arthur, actually worrying about something. You're not safe Morgana. Please ring me? Wherever you are, I'll come and get you. Morgana don't do anything stupid!" Beep._

Morgana sighed and shut her mobile off. She ran her fingers through her damp hair. She didn't even want to bother listening to the others. When she turned around she saw Merlin staring at her from the counter.

"I assume your family is wondering where you are?" he asked softly.

Merlin didn't even know why she came to his place the night before. But given everything with Valiant, it didn't surprise him she'd not want to be home. Morgana nodded and walked over.

"A lot of crazy shit went down last night. Before I came here," she said quietly, not wanting Hunith to overhear them.

Morgana was surprised when Merlin took her hand in his own.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too," he whispered.

Morgana couldn't help but blush at how close they were. They saw each other completely naked last night. It wasn't just casual sex, at least for Morgana. It was passionate, intimate, and felt natural in a way. But hearing that Merlin had his fair share of girls, Morgana began to wonder if it was even that great for him at all. She seemed to get her answer when he leaned down and kissed her. Morgana felt every fiber in her body want to melt into the kiss but now was not the time. She gently pulled away and smiled at his slightly hurt expression.

"Your mother is here," she whispered.

Merlin glanced behind her.

"She's still looking for that bloody hair thing you wanted," he said.

Morgana rolled her eyes playfully.

"It's called a _blow dryer_," she teased.

Merlin wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Whatever," he teased back and began to kiss her neck. Morgana's cheeks flushed pink and she hated how she felt the sweet aching in between her thighs. She missed his body. Even after one night. Morgana caught sight of the time on the microwave and squirmed out of his grasp.

"I didn't realize how late it is. We need to go," she said, forcing with all her might to walk away to Hunith's room.

"Hunith? It's all right I'll just put my hair in a bun," she called.

Merlin couldn't help but smile. Already, it felt like she lived in the place. She even bonded with his mother. Merlin watched amused as Morgana scurried into the bathroom, quickly looking back at him and blushing, both recapping the shower the night before. But soon she disappeared behind the door.

"Merlin?" she called. She left the door still propped open.

"Yea?" he asked still grinning like an idiot.

"Can you look in my purse? I have my cosmetics bag in there. Can you bring it to me?"

Merlin chuckled and walked over to her purse.

"It's cheetah print!" she added.

Carefully he opened the purse. She was very neat unlike some girls he knew who would just throw a bunch of shit inside. There it was. A hand sized cheetah print bag. It was surprisingly heavy as he walked over to the bathroom. Morgana braided her hair and pinned it into a high bun on top of her head. Her eyes widened as he handed her the bag, and she quickly pulled out mascara and eyeliner.

Merlin rested his hands on either side of her on the sink, his breath warm on her neck.

"You know, you don't need make up," he said softly into her ear as she applied eyeliner.

Morgana let out a shaky breath.

"_You know_, if you don't stop I'm going to mess up and look like a clown."

Merlin backed up and raised his hands in mock defense. They shared a glance through the mirror before he walked out and into his room. Morgana smiled in approval to herself when she finished and zipped up her bag, walking out. Merlin was waiting for her by the door.

"You women take forever," he teased.

Morgana rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse.

"Do you want a ride to school?" she asked.

Merlin shoved his hands into his pants pockets.

"Um I think it's best if you go by yourself."

Morgana nodded slowly.

"Do you not want to be seen with me or something?" she asked sounding harsher than she meant too. Merlin caught it and met her gaze. He rested his hands on her shoulders and flashed a goofy smile.

"Morgana_,_ I would never be ashamed to be seen with you. But I'm not a fan of _Arthur _seeing me with you," he said.

Morgana pulled a face.

"Yea about that…maybe we should just keep what happened between us."

Merlin let out a sigh of relief.

"I was thinking the same thing."

There was an awkward silence between them. Merlin opened the door and gestured for her to leave first. Morgana went to leave before he grabbed her arm. Merlin pulled her in for a kiss. This time it was long and passionate and when he pulled away Morgana felt a bit dizzy.

"You know, I don't want this to be just a one time thing," he said softly.

Morgana smiled.

"Me either," she breathed.

"You know I think you're the first girl who's ever advanced on me," he teased.

Morgana crossed her arms and pursed her lips in a seductive smile.

"I'm Morgana Pendragon. Once I know what I want, _I get it_."

Merlin shook his head in amazement. He then brushed his hand over her thigh.

"I'll see you at school," he whispered.

Morgana nodded and walked down the hall. Merlin made his way over to the window and watched her get into her car, which probably cost her father an arm, and drive away.

"I like her."

Merlin turned around to find Hunith leaning against the wall.

"Me too."

He wasn't a fan of discussing his personal life with his mum. Not even Freya who was practically a daughter to her.

"You fancy her-

"Mum-

"Merlin," Hunith said sternly. She walked over to him and crossed her arms.

"When I look at that girl I see myself many years ago. She's been hurt before. If this is…casual between you two just make sure she doesn't fall for you. She's a sweet little thing. Treat her well."

Merlin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I would never hurt Morgana," he said fiercely.

Hunith nodded slowly.

"You said that once about a girl we both know very well, Merlin. But you didn't keep that promise now did you?"

**...**

* * *

Arthur Pendragon stormed down the hallway, determined to find his sister. It was the end of first period and kids were walking to their next classes. They stepped away to let Arthur through, whispering to each other about the two Pendragon's recent drama. Only two bloody weeks into school and he and Morgana were already the big rave of conversation. When he reached the west wing he spotted a familiar head of short black hair walking in front of him.

"Merlin!" he called out.

The raven-haired boy turned around and met Arthur's gaze. Arthur stormed over.

"Have you seen Morgana? I can't seem to find her," Arthur said.

Merlin shrugged and glanced around the hall.

"No mate I haven't. I'll keep a look out. Is everything alright?" he asked feigning concern.

Arthur sighed and plopped down on the stone bench next to them. Merlin took a seat beside him.

"Morgana told me what happened with Valiant," he said looking at Merlin with a solemn expression.

Merlin nodded slowly. He was curious of what happened before Morgana came to his place.

"Did you talk to your uncle?" Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded and ran his fingers through his golden hair.

"Yea and that was bloody terrible but we got through it. My uncle is going to try to do everything in his power to get Valiant out of here. But if he loses Valiant's father…

"Albion loses its scholarship program," Merlin said finishing his sentence.

Arthur nodded slowly but then forced a weak smile, giving Merlin a good pat on the back.

"Don't worry Emrys, my uncle is a smart bloke. He'll figure something out. I know he will," he said staring into the distance.

Merlin nodded.

"So…does your father know?" Merlin pressed on.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"No. My uncle is wise enough to know telling my father of this will end _very_ badly. But if things somehow get worse and this becomes a huge problem, I fear my uncle will have no choice."

Merlin nodded but stayed silent, trying to think of why Morgana would go running off.

"Merlin."

He met Arthur's gaze.

"If I tell you something can you promise not to say anything?" he asked with a slight desperation in his voice.

"Sure," Merlin responded coolly.

Arthur stared at his feet.

"Last night at supper, my father told Morgana and I he's getting engaged."

Merlin nodded slowly.

"I take it Morgana didn't like that," he said.

Arthur snorted and rested his forearms on his thighs, his head hanging down in exhaustion.

"She fucking took off Merlin. I don't know where she is. I don't even know if she's here at school." Arthur then looked up at Merlin. "I'm scared," he said softly.

Merlin wanted to tell him. Right there and then that Morgana was safe and she stayed at his place. Of course he would leave out the sex but he was so sure Arthur would be thankful. The words were on the tip of his tongue-

"Arthur!"

"Morgana!" Arthur called and ran to hug his sister.

He then rested his hands on her shoulders firmly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, do you understand?"

Morgana nodded and smiled. It was nice whenever she saw this side of her brother. He truly was the only one in her family she could rely on.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I just couldn't-

"It's fine Morgana," Arthur said soothingly. "I was a bit hurt you didn't take me with you," he joked.

They laughed together, both trying to hide their same dread of the future. Arthur turned towards Merlin who was still sitting.

"My sister, Emrys. A piece of work," he said shaking his head.

Merlin stood up and swung his bag over one shoulder. He grinned.

"_Yes she is_," he said. As he passed Morgana he gave her a knowing look.

* * *

"You are mental Gwaine," Guinevere said while peeling the skin off her clementine.

Gwaine scoffed and hit his hand on the table.

"How am I mental? Monmouth wants us to write a poem about romance so I asked him if he was getting lucky lately. He's been in good spirits I thought it was a decent question!"

The table burst with laughter. Leon swung an arm around Gwaine's shoulder.

"Now tell them what Monmouth said to you," he said grinning.

Gwaine rolled his eyes.

"He extended my after school detention to two weeks," he muttered.

Arthur let out a hearty laugh.

"Blimey Gwaine! If you don't control your perverted thoughts you're going to get kicked out."

The chiseled brunette flashed a charming smile.

"Monmouth loves me. I have nothing to worry about," Gwaine said taking a large bite of his apple. _Damn did he love his apples._

Guinevere popped a small slice into her mouth, tasting the sweet juice as it burst. She looked around at her new friends. Leon and Gwaine were teasing each other. Arthur and Percival were talking about practice. Gwen turned her head to look at Morgana who was sitting next to Merlin. They were talking casually but Gwen could see something more. It was their bodies, close and naturally moving together as they made conversation. Gwen also couldn't help but notice Merlin taking peaks down her shirt. But perhaps that was just Morgana flirting. And even Guinevere sometimes couldn't resist staring at Morgana's impressive cleavage.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lance staring at her. She turned her head slightly and flashed him a smile. The handsome Hispanic boy smiled back and checked her out for a moment. But what Gwen loved about Lancelot were his eyes that never lingered for too long on her body. He preferred to stare into her eyes. And his sultry velvet eyes were like a trap. Whenever Gwen spent too long staring into them her body felt hot. And it was very hard to cool down.

Guinevere began to notice kids piling out of the cafeteria. She glanced down at her watch and frowned. She was free this period but needed to get a spot in the library to study. She sprung up from her seat, not seeing Arthur standing right in front of her. She knocked into him and nearly fell down before he quickly caught her.

"I'm sorry," Gwen breathed. Her cheeks were flushed. Arthur smiled down at her. Guinevere could smell his sweet cologne.

"No worries," he said in his deep voice. Guinevere suddenly realized how close they were.

"Well I better get to the library," she said glancing at his sturdy chest.

Arthur nodded.

"And I better get to chemistry."

They smiled awkwardly at each other. They both stepped to move around each other at the same time. Arthur quickly halted to avoid bumping into her. He laughed nervously.

"Sorry," he muttered and tried to move on her other side but she took the same route as well.

Guinevere let out a shaky breath.

"You go left and I'll go right," she said.

Arthur nodded and at the same time they departed without any problem. Gwen sighed in relief but took a moment to glance back. Arthur was looking at her and for a moment Gwen felt a giddy excitement take over her. She turned around and forced herself to leave.

"Studying. _No boys_," she said under her breath.

* * *

Morgana walked with a smile on her face into the courtyard. The sky was grey and cloudy but it hadn't rained yet. Groups of kids looked and whispered about her as she strutted by, her chin high in the air. She was _Morgana Pendragon_, no gossip could ever bring her down.

As she walked closer to the steps, someone grabbed her arm and pressed her against a pillar. Morgana gasped and giggled as she recognized the musky scent. She opened her eyes and smiled as Merlin took her face in his hands and kissed her. Morgana glanced around for people but no one was in sight. This part of the courtyard was usually disserted except for drug deals. She let herself relax and she ran her fingers through Merlin's hair pressing her hips into his. Morgana couldn't help but grin as she felt his erection.

"You're killing me Morgana," he said into her ear.

Morgana slid out of his grasp and slowly backed away, a wicked grin on her face.

"I can leave if you want," she said in her velvety voice.

Merlin chuckled and pulled her to him. Morgana gasped as he hiked her up against the pillar, her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her neck, up her jawline, and then her rosy lips. Images from the night before raced through both of their minds.

"We can't do it right _here_ Merlin," Morgana breathed.

Merlin groaned and put her down, massaging the back of his neck.

"My place later? My mum won't be home," he said.

Morgana sighed and took his hands in her own.

"I'd love too but I don't think I can. I have to apologize to my father tonight. Knowing him, I'm going to get a very long talking to."

Merlin rubbed his thumbs in soothing circles over hers.

"I understand. But if anything goes bad tonight, ring me or come over," he said softly.

His piercing eyes were now gentle as he looked at her. Morgana felt her breath hitch. There was such promise in his voice. She already trusted him. Merlin made her feel safe and alive at the same time.

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered.

She stepped on her tiptoes to kiss him once more before leaving. Merlin chuckled and leaned back against the pillar, turning his head only to find Gwaine smirking at him.

"Bold move friend," Gwaine said. He was sitting on a bench a few feet away. How did Merlin not see him?

"Were you there the whole time?" Merlin asked curiously.

Gwaine chuckled.

"I'm good at hiding in the shadows."

Merlin nodded slowly.

"You're a lucky lad you know that?" Gwaine said grinning.

Merlin raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" he asked with an edge to his voice. He liked Gwaine so far, but he wasn't sure if he could trust him.

"Morgana doesn't give most blokes here the time of day. She learned to keep herself guarded from her freshman year. And shit was she wild then," Gwaine said shaking his head, grinning like an idiot.

Merlin clenched his jaw. He didn't like where this conversation was going. Gwaine lit a cigarette.

"You want one?" he asked.

Merlin walked over and sat beside him.

"Can't you get in trouble for smoking on school property?"

Gwaine nudged him.

"It's after classes and the only teachers left are the coaches. They're down by the fields. Anyway, I always took you for a lad who doesn't mind breaking the rules."

Merlin laughed and pulled a pack out of his back pocket. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag. Gwaine grinned and patted him on the back.

"So how long has this been going on?" he asked glancing at the pillar.

Merlin blew out a cloud of smoke. He didn't respond. Gwaine clucked his tongue.

"Come on mate! You're shagging Morgana Pendragon! I want to know the juicy details," Gwaine said licking his lips.

Merlin raised a teasing brow.

"Who said I'm shagging Morgana Pendragon?" he asked.

Gwaine howled with laughter and took a long drag.

"You're good mate you know that? You don't have to lie to me. I'm not going to say anything to Arthur. Out of all the chaps I'm the best at keeping secrets." Gwaine said finishing the word secrets with a confident smile.

Merlin eyed him humorously.

"I'm serious! You are very lucky _I'm_ the one who saw you two. Leon would have told Arthur right away, Percival would promise you he'd say nothing but eventually feel guilty, and Lance would be Lance and tell you to fess up to Arthur and do the _right thing_. Really mate, you should be grateful."

Merlin sighed.

"It's not that it's a secret. I…just need to wait till all of this Valiant shit is settled."

Gwaine patted Merlin on the back.

"That's understandable mate. Anyway, Arthur would have your head if he found out about you two now. Considering what happened with Valiant and Morgana."

Merlin froze.

"You know…

"Yes the mates know. Valiant is a perverted piece of shit. I hope he gets expelled so I can pay him a visit and knock his bloody teeth out."

Merlin chuckled and took another pull.

"Why do you think I broke his nose?"

Gwaine howled with laughter and stomped his feet like a giddy boy.

"Oh yea! I heard about that. Shit Merlin he's a pretty big lad. You must throw a good punch."

Merlin flashed a devious smile.

"I didn't grow up on the streets learning nothing."

Gwaine flicked his cigarette away and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Hey, I know this good pub a few towns over. Want to go?"

Merlin shrugged and reached out his hand.

"Sure, only if you promise to keep what you saw between us."

Gwaine grinned and took his hand firmly.

"What are friends for Merlin? Now come on, let's get drunk!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews loves =) Much appreciated. Enjoy this new chap!**

* * *

"Tea?"

Morgana took the small china cup from Catrina's shaky hands, smiling but avoiding her gaze. She would have to bear through this talk. And Morgana knew if she gave any attitude, Uther would extend her punishment. Catrina walked over to shut the door, taking a seat beside Morgana on the leather couch. They were in Uther's study. The only times Morgana was ever allowed to be in there were when she was either in trouble, or if Uther called her in. Her father made it clear that her and Arthur were never allowed to be in there without him.

Morgana took a deep breath before meeting her father's gaze, who was sitting on his lavish work chair. And he had a _very_ lavish study. Uther leaned back in his chair to get a proper good look at his daughter. Morgana squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. She sometimes felt Uther could see right through her. As mayor, he had eyes everywhere in town. Did someone see her go to Merlin's? Morgana straightened her posture and looked directly at him. She would not look guilty, no matter what accusations here father would make.

"Morgana, I hope you understand why you're here."

Uther tapped his mahogany desk lightly, still studying his daughter like a puzzle. Morgana nodded.

"Yes."

She was surprised when Catrina laid a hand on her arm.

"I want you to know I understand why you reacted that way, Morgana. When I was around your age, my parents divorced. My mother remarried and it was a very hard time for me."

Catrina's perfume was sweet, almost nauseating as Morgana breathed it in. She then smiled, that beautiful fake smile that made Morgana want to claw her eyes out. Her teeth were a perfect white with no signs of an overbite whatsoever. But Morgana couldn't deny that Catrina was beautiful. She had seductive lips, a slim nose, and hazel eyes. Her eyebrows were also perfectly arched but Morgana knew a tweezers work when she saw one. But Catrina tried too hard. And it was noticeable, at least in another woman's perspective.

Morgana could feel Uther's intense gaze on her. She put on her best fake smile. Two could play this game.

"Thank you for your compassion, Catrina. But no matter how I feel…felt, it's no excuse for my behavior. I should not have said those things and I wish I could take it all back." Morgana took a long breath. _Fake it and you can leave. _"I wish you and my father the best and look forward to you joining our family."

Catrina squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around Morgana, nearly drowning her in her sickly perfume. Morgana met her father's gaze, trying not to scowl at Uther's approving nod. When Catrina let go Morgana flattened her blouse. That damn woman was wrinkling her clothes. There was a moment of silence and Morgana glanced at the closed door. She made to stand up before Uther stopped her.

"Morgana," he said in that voice she dreaded. She knew what was coming. Morgana took a deep breath.

"Yes father?"

Uther sighed.

"Because you ran away last night, making us worry sick about you, you are grounded for a week."

"But-

"Morgana," Uther said. His daughter muted herself. "I appreciate your sincere apology but that does not make up for what you've done. I will hear no more. You will go to school, and come back here right away. You're not allowed to leave the house unless I or Catrina go with you."

"What about Arthur?" Morgana asked trying to hide her desperation. She knew Arthur would maybe lie for her. She sure had lied for him tons of times last year when he was skipping practice to snog Vivian.

"Not Arthur," Uther said sternly.

Morgana bit her lip, trying to suppress back her complaints.

"Anyway," Uther said in a more light tone. "This will give you a chance to spend more time with Catrina. She's moving in tomorrow."

Morgana glanced at Catrina who was smiling at her, but it did not reach her eyes.

"May I go now?" Morgana asked.

Uther nodded and Morgana let out a sigh, nearly running to the door. Once she was out, she breathed in the familiar scent of her house. She heard the door open behind her and quickly ran upstairs to her room, jumping face first onto her bed. She muffled a scream into her pillow. Catrina was moving in tomorrow. She was going to be her stepmother.

"No," Morgana said out loud. "I won't let that happen."

She undid her bun and let her curls fall down her back. Morgana groaned and kneaded the palms of her hands over her eyes, smudging her make up. The only person that could make her feel better was Merlin. She longed to lie in his arms, fall asleep while he traced patterns on her skin.

Morgana glanced at her mobile. Should she call him? No. It would only make her feel worse. She cursed quietly as she felt warm tears stain her cheeks. Morgana opened a drawer and pulled out Merlin's leather jacket. She pressed it to her nose, breathing in his musky scent. What if Valiant's father gets him expelled? It still wouldn't stop them from seeing each other. He lived in town. But if the scholarship program gets taken away she would lose Gwen who would have to move. Her only true friend.

Her whirling thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. She wiped away her tears and walked over to open it. She was surprised to find Catrina standing there.

"May I come in?" she asked sweetly.

Morgana sniffled and forced a weak smile, opening the door to let her in. She watched Catrina run her hand over her plush pink comforter and sit down on her bed. Catrina flipped her long brown hair over one shoulder.

"You're room is adorable," she said.

Morgana tensed. How dare this woman talk to her like a child? She was less than ten years older than Morgana. But she had to be civil or else Uther would extend her house arrest.

"Thank you," she said stiffly.

"Let's get something straight Morgana," Catrina said coldly.

Morgana watched her smile turn into a scowl. _So the claws are out._

"And what is that Catrina?" she asked in a perfectly innocent voice. But her smile was deadly. She was Morgana Pendragon. No bitch could beat her. Catrina smirked and stood up to face her.

"I don't want to live you just as much as you don't want to live with me. But your father wants us to get along. So you'll play your part, and I'll play mine. But if you even _try _to interfere with our marriage, I will make your life a living hell, understood?"

Morgana breathed through her nose, her nostrils flaring with anger. She stood up straighter and crossed her arms.

"Understood," she responded coldly.

Catrina flashed her a beautiful fake smile and turned to leave.

"Oh and Morgana?" Catrina called.

Morgana tensed.

Her father's fiancé glanced at the leather jacket on her pillow.

"I will also make sure _he's_ out of your life if you make my stay unpleasant."

Catrina gave her a smug smile before shutting the door behind her.

Morgana felt her stomach churn. Was this really happening? She walked over to her bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. Supporting herself with two hands on the sink, she looked at her reflection. She was trembling, with fear or anger. Perhaps both.

"I will not let my father marry that whore," she said under her breath.

* * *

Lancelot watched amused as Percival advanced on Gwaine, their swords clashing. Percival was slower but his attacks were hard, while Gwaine was quick on his feet and good at defense.

"Come on Percy!" Leon shouted.

Percival lunged, but Gwaine swiftly interfered. No longer threatened, Gwaine took the opportunity to attack and scored. He threw off his helmet and clicked his heels in the air.

"Woo! That was a close one," he said wiggling his brows at Percival who rolled his eyes.

"Bloody leprechaun," Percival muttered.

Gwaine swung an arm over Lancelot's shoulders.

"Did you see that Lance? The _giant_ can't even beat me," he said puffing out his chest.

"Oh shut it!" Percival yelled.

Gwaine tried hard to stifle his laughter.

"Stop being a sore loser Percy! Jealousy does not look good on you," he teased.

Percival growled and cracked his knuckles, marching towards him. Leon and Arthur tried to pull him back but Percival was far stronger. Gwaine laughed like a giddy boy and quickly fled the practice room, pulling Lancelot with him. When they were out of sight he stopped and let go of Lancelot, leaning over to catch his breath.

"Shit I have to stop smoking," he panted.

Lancelot rolled his eyes and lifted his arms behind his head to get more oxygen.

"Yea, _you do_," he said glancing down the hall to see if Percival was following. But no one was in sight. Leon and Arthur must have calmed him down. After Gwaine's breathing returned too normal he began to laugh, almost hysterically.

"Did you see the look on his face?" he choked out.

Lancelot couldn't help but join him. Gwaine's laugh was contagious and the look on Percival's face _was_ pretty priceless. He then shoved Gwaine playfully.

"You're cruel, you know that?"

Gwaine shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh Percy will get over it. He's just grumpy because Muirden wouldn't let him take a piss in detention. "

Lancelot let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his soft auburn hair. He checked his watch and cursed under his breath.

"I have to go home. My mum got back from the hospital last night," he explained.

Gwaine's smile turned to a look of concern. He clasped a sturdy hand on Lancelot's shoulder.

"She any better mate?"

Lancelot forced a meek smile.

"Yea. They said the chemo went well."

Gwaine shoved him playfully.

"Good. Well off you go."

Lancelot chuckled and made to turn away before Gwaine pulled him back, nearly slamming him against a locker.

"What the-

"Shhh!" Gwaine said pressing a finger to his lips.

Lancelot then heard a familiar voice echoing through the hall. The two slowly looked over the corner to find Gwen walking beside Gilli Dursley. They were talking casually but Lancelot couldn't help but notice how close Gilli was getting. He also didn't miss Gilli's side looks at her arse.

"Looks like Gilli is trying to get it in with Gwen," Gwaine whispered, nudging him hard in the gut.

Lancelot scoffed.

"Like she'd ever go out with _him_," Lancelot whispered fiercely.

Gwaine raised a suggestive brow.

"Are you jealous Lance?" he teased.

Lancelot glared at him.

"I am _not _jealous," he said a little louder than he meant too.

He met Gwen's gaze and quickly darted away, dragging Gwaine with him.

"Did she see you?" Gwaine whispered.

Lancelot nodded and glanced towards the door. His heart was pounding.

"Let's just go," he said but Gwaine didn't follow.

His friend gave him an amused smile and glanced behind him. Lancelot cursed quietly as he heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Lance?" Gwen called.

Gwaine winked and walked out of the door, leaving him. Lancelot took a deep breath before turning around. She looked beautiful. Her hair was pinned up but a few loose curls hung down, shaping her face. She wore tight khaki pants and the school's blue polo shirt that hugged her chest in the most perfect way.

"Hey Gwen," he managed to say. Why was he acting like an idiot?

Guinevere smiled warmly at him.

"How was practice?" she asked biting her lip that made him extremely turned on. The worst part was that he knew she wasn't even trying.

Lancelot smiled charismatically.

"Good. We have our first meet of the year next Friday, we're against Mercia College so Arthur and I are working the lads pretty hard."

Gwen smiled.

"That's great. Is the meet going to be here?"

Lancelot grinned.

"Yea it's a home meet."

Gwen squealed and clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Brilliant1 I'll be there," she said. But quickly she bit her lip in regret of her sudden outburst. She was too damn cute. Lancelot chuckled and took a step closer, breathing in her vanilla scent.

"Good. I'll be looking for you," he said softly.

Gwen shivered as she stared into his sultry eyes.

"So…"Lancelot said.

Gwen raised a brow in curiosity. They were close, _very close_. She could feel his heat radiating off his skin. That was one of her favorite things about Lancelot. His was always warm.

"Would you like to go see a film this Friday?" he asked trying to hide his nerves.

Gwen felt her cheeks flush. Was he asking her out? She was too speechless to respond.

"Gwen?" Lancelot asked slowly. He felt a bit insecure from her silence.

She flashed a beautiful smile and nodded.

"I-I'd love too," she stuttered out.

Lancelot glanced back towards the door.

"Brilliant. I'll pick you up at seven."

Guinevere felt her stomach churn with excitement. She was surprised when Lancelot leaned down to kiss her cheek. He gave her one more charming smile before walking to the door. When he was out of sight she jumped up and down, squealing with excitement. Lancelot Du Lac had just asked her out! She pulled out her mobile and dialed viciously.

"Morgana! You won't believe what I have to tell you…"

* * *

After a long conversation about Lancelot with Gwen, Morgana decided to take a bath. She was happy for her friend. Lancelot was fit. There was a time once when she even fancied him. But hearing about their date made Morgana miss Merlin even more. Following her punishment, she drove directly from school to her house that day. She was sure Uther had some of the teachers keeping an eye on her. Especially Monmouth.

Morgana stepped into her tub slowly, feeling the hot water lick her skin. But she didn't mind. In fact she liked the heat. It helped clear her senses. The air carried the fragrance of lavender. Uther had gotten her bath oils for Christmas. She closed her eyes as she rested her head against the end of the tub. Morgana took a deep breath. Today, Agravaine had his meeting with the board about Merlin.

Morgana groaned and sank lower in the water. She couldn't think about Merlin right now. He wasn't even her boyfriend. But she couldn't deny her feelings for him. After a few more minutes she stepped out of the bath, wrapping a robe around her petite body.

She braided her hair down her back and plopped onto her bed, getting nail polish to touch up her toes. When she was almost done with her pinky there was a knock on her door. She felt herself smile. She knew that knock anywhere. Quick, but firm, and usually obnoxiously loud but this time it was like hearing church bells for Morgana. The door slowly opened and Arthur popped his head out.

"Good you're dressed," he said closing the door behind him as he jumped onto her bed, causing her polish to nearly stain her sheets but Morgana caught it fast.

"Arthur!" she scolded and twisted the cap on, placing the small bottle onto her dresser.

She eyed her brother curiously as he flashed her a wide grin.

"What?" she asked slowly.

Arthur lied down and rested his hands behind his head, looking up at a large poster of some movie star his sister adored.

"Merlin is staying."

Morgana grinned and let out a sigh of relief. Arthur raised a curious brow and rolled onto his side.

"Why are you so cheery?" he asked suspiciously.

Morgana quickly recovered from her outburst and shrugged casually.

"He's my friend too Arthur! I didn't want to see him leave. He's done a lot for me," she said softly.

Arthur smiled and shoved her lightly. Morgana messed up his hair and both twins began to laugh. When the laughter died down Arthur sat up and laid a gentle hand on her leg.

"But Morgana, Valiant isn't getting expelled. Agravaine told me his father convinced the board that Valiant was under the influence and wasn't himself. He said he'd make sure it'd never happen again."

Morgana scowled, clenching the sheets tightly.

"Hey," Arthur said gently, urging Morgana to look at him. "He won't ever touch you again. And if he even tries I'll kill him."

"Arthur-

"I'm serious," he said fiercely. "I will never let him lay a hand on you."

Morgana let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"Okay," she managed to say.

Arthur smiled and got up to walk away.

"Thank you Arthur," Morgana called.

Arthur turned around, his hand still on the doorknob.

"You're my sister Morgana. No matter how much of a pain in the arse you are, I will always be here to protect you."

Morgana smiled faintly and watched him leave. A part of her wanted to tell him about Catrina, but another part of her knew it would only worry him more. She felt guilty enough. She would deal with Catrina on her own.

She jumped in surprise when her mobile beeped. Morgana grabbed it and smiled when she saw a message from Merlin.

_I'm not getting expelled. Arthur just told me!_

Morgana sighed and put her mobile away. She couldn't be involved with Merlin right now. Not when she was grounded, and definitely not while she was dealing with Catrina who was threatening her about Merlin. Her life was turning into a bloody soap opera! Morgana groaned and switched off her lamp, sliding under her covers. She grabbed Merlin's jacket from under her pillow and buried her face in it.

* * *

**My girl is a mess! Poor Morgana =( Merlin is staying though! And Lance and Gwen are going out =) But Arthur will come in soon you'll see. Also Catrina is an evil b****! Lol reviews please loves. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews loves =) I feel like I spend a lot of time on Morgana (cause i fuckinn love her) so I decided to take a bit of break on her. There's some nice Merthur bonding in this chap and drunk Gwaine, Leon, and Percival too haha. See you at the bottom.**

* * *

Arthur was in the middle of sketching what seemed to be a dragon when a piece of paper slid in front of him. He looked up to find Professor Muirden giving him a smug smile. The scarred half of his face made him look even more sadistic.

"What's this?" Arthur asked.

The room broke out in snickers. Muirden sighed dramatically and laid a hand on the table. The man loved to put on a show.

"Well Mr. Pendragon, this is a pop quiz. It's to make sure _idiots_ like you are paying attention in my class," he said sarcastically.

Arthur noticed other kids smirking at him. He slouched and hung his head low, trying to block out their whispers. Muirden lingered, enjoying this moment for a bit longer before the most unexpected person spoke out.

"Professor Muirden?" Merlin asked, slightly leaning over Arthur to make eye contact.

Arthur watched curiously as Muirden's posture straightened.

"Yes Mr. Emrys?" he asked curiously.

The class's attention was now glued to the new kid. The girls whispered to each other fiercely. Merlin smiled, enjoying the attention, and clasped his hands together.

"Please forgive me if I speak out of line professor, but instead of referring to Arthur as an idiot, perhaps you should try addressing him in a more… positive manner. Hm? As a teacher, your objective is to teach us the material so we can pass your class and move on to _bigger and brighter things_," he said with a glint of humor in his sapphire eyes. "Once again forgive me if I sound too rash, but don't you think insulting your students would defeat the purpose of teaching them effectively? Studies show that positive support very much enhances a student's performance in school. I strongly believe that would benefit Arthur and any other student who's ever felt discouraged by you, _professor_."

Arthur tried not to gape at Merlin. No one ever spoke to Muirden in such a way. The silence was so tense you'd need a knife to cut through it. All eyes watched Muirden eagerly. Merlin kept his face neutral, but Arthur could see a hint of a smile on his lips. Muirden cleared his throat awkwardly and handed Merlin his quiz, turning away to hand out more. Without a word he returned to his desk.

"Begin," he said sharply.

There was moment of hesitation before the sound of pencils on paper filled the room. While Arthur was reading the first question, Merlin nudged him. Glancing up to make sure Muirden wasn't watching, Arthur met Merlin's gaze. The raven-haired boy grinned mischievously and folded over a corner of his quiz to reveal a note.

_Found the bloke's weak spot._

Arthur pressed his fist to his mouth to suppress a laugh. Merlin quickly erased the words and flashed another smile at Arthur before returning to his quiz.

Arthur had just finished the third question when Merlin grabbed his bag and walked over to Muirden with his completed quiz. Muirden took it from his hands without making eye contact. The pale boy winked at Arthur before strolling out of the room.

Arthur shook his head in amazement. He glanced down at his quiz and cursed quietly. Seven questions left. It was multiple choice but still didn't make it any easier.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a yellow post-it sticking out from the bottom of the table. He glanced up at Muirden who fortunately was busy grading. Arthur slowly grabbed the post-it and stuck it to his quiz, placing an arm in front of him to block anyone's view.

_Next time I won't do this. So u better start studying you rich prat but 4 now I'll be a chap :) _

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise. Grinning, he circled all of the answers Merlin wrote down for him. When he was finished he nearly sprang up from his chair and skipped over to Muirden, who paid no attention to him. Arthur cleared his throat. When Muirden looked up he didn't bother to hide his surprise.

"Finished," Arthur said proudly.

Muirden snatched the paper from his hands and faked a smile.

"Congratulations Mr. Pendragon, but I'm afraid I don't give out stickers so you can leave now."

Arthur ignored his sarcasm and walked out with a victorious swing in his step. Merlin was leaning against the wall, listening to music with one bud in his ear. He had some time to kill before psychology so he crossed one foot over the other and closed his eyes. He slid on his shades, just in case any teacher walked by.

_To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die…_

Merlin smiled to himself as he pictured Morgana. Her porcelain skin, her sinful lips, her alluring jade eyes, ravishing body…she was such a stunning beauty. He'd been with attractive girls before, but none compared to Morgana. Not even Freya.

_Take me out tonight, oh take me anywhere I don't care…_

His daydreaming was interrupted by an aggressive shake. Instinctively, Merlin shoved away the person, grinning when he recognized the familiar laugh of Arthur Pendragon. The blonde then held Merlin in a headlock, causing his shades to fall off. Merlin dug his elbow into Arthur's gut, laughing as his golden haired friend howled in pain. Dramatically tripping over himself, Arthur accidently stepped on Merlin's shades. He stopped laughing when he heard the crunch under his foot. Merlin shoved Arthur, causing him to stumble back.

"Those were expensive you prat!"

Arthur chuckled and picked up the remains.

"No they weren't, Merlin."

The raven haired boy flashed a cheeky smile.

"You're right. But it was a bit difficult to steal them."

Arthur shook his head in disbelief and swung a lazy arm over Merlin's shoulders as they walked down the hall.

"You see being the mayor's son I could never risk stealing," he said sarcastically. "_Father _would have my head cut off."

Merlin laughed.

"He'd probably afterwards put your head on a stick for all to see."

"Right next to the bloody mail box." Arthur said and then threw back his head back, barking with laughter. Merlin joined him and the two stumbled down the hallway, grinning like idiots. Tired of supporting Arthur's weight, Merlin pushed him off and plopped down on a bench. Arthur sat down next to him and rested his head against the wall.

"My house has actually been quite hostile lately," Arthur said turning his head to look at Merlin. The shadow of a smile still lingered on his lips.

"Yeah? How so?" Merlin asked running a hand through his hair.

Arthur let out a breathy chuckle.

"Well Morgana's grounded so she's all pissy and whatnot. My father's fiancé just moved in and her and Morgana don't particularly get off. Well at least on my sister's part. And father can't stop giving me shit about keeping my grades up. You see, he wants me to get a fencing scholarship."

Merlin crossed his arms, studying Arthur for a moment. The Pendragon lad looked exhausted, like for years he'd been slowly running out of energy.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

Arthur shrugged and sighed.

"I don't know to be completely honest. I know I'm good at fencing, I work hard and our team is really excellent. But I'm not sure I'd want to spend the rest of life playing a game I loved in my teens. I feel like I'd get sick of it, you know? It just wouldn't be special anymore."

Merlin nodded slowly.

"What about art?" he asked smiling.

Arthur looked shocked for a moment but then relaxed, remembering Merlin knew about his drawings. He glanced around before speaking.

"I don't know," he said wearily.

Merlin raised a brow.

"You want too but _you don't know_ what your father would think," he said knowingly.

Arthur rested his head in his hands and nodded.

"He'd think I'm a poof," he murmured.

Merlin shoved him playfully, causing Arthur to sit up. Arthur frowned, a bit annoyed with his teasing smile.

"You think it's funny?" he snapped.

Merlin chuckled.

"Yes. I think it's funny that you care so much about impressing your father."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. I bet your father let's you do whatever the hell you want. Fuck, I bet he bought that bloody skateboard of yours."

Merlin smiled faintly.

"You're right, I wouldn't understand. My father's dead."

Arthur's glare softened. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair roughly.

"Shit. I'm sorry mate I shouldn't have-

Merlin clasped a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Arthur it's fine. He died when I was little, I don't even remember him."

Arthur sighed.

"It's just impossible for me not to care. All my life I've tried to follow in my father's footsteps. When he went here he was the captain of every team, the class president, not to mention a perfect student. He's smart Merlin, smart like _you._ He doesn't even have to try. Muirden's right. I am an idiot."

Merlin smacked him on the back of his head.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

Merlin gave him a stern look.

"For letting that prick get to you! Arthur you _are_ the captain of every team. And class presidents are pathetic. They don't do _anything_. So what if you're not a perfect student? And Arthur I try. Yes, pop quizzes are easy for me but I spend hours working on papers. There are nights when I don't sleep studying. I _have_ to do well in school. Going to university on a full scholarship will get me a good job so I can support my mother." Merlin took a deep breath to calm down. "But Arthur, _you_ are one of the few who can actually do whatever the fuck you want! You have the money, so take advantage of it and study art. You're brilliant Arthur even those sketches are fucking brilliant! _Fuck_ perfect grades and don't mind me for saying this, but _fuck_ your father. You do what _you_ want to do Arthur. Your father doesn't have to control your life. But you need to _show _him why he can't. That's the only way he'll ever leave you alone," Merlin said finishing with a casual shrug.

Arthur nodded, taking in Merlin's words. Everything he said was right and inspiring but Arthur knew he wasn't ready to stand up to his father. Not yet. Merlin was the only one who knew about his art and Arthur liked it that way.

The bell interrupted their silence. Students began to pour out and soon the two departed, rushing their farewells and making their way to class. Merlin made his way through the crowd, smiling occasionally at a pretty girl passing by. When he reached the west wing he was thankful the halls were more freed up.

"Morgana!"

Merlin whipped around and found Morgana walking towards his direction, a group of girls huddled close to her. He watched amused as a pretty blonde girl came rushing towards her. Her platinum hair bounced behind her like in a shampoo commercial. Morgana addressed her stiffly.

"Vivian."

The blonde seemed not to notice her tone and flashed a beautiful smile.

"I'm having a knees up at my place tomorrow. My father is on a business trip in New York and I have plenty of booze. You should come! You deserve to have some fun considering everything that's happened."

Merlin noticed Morgana tense.

"I'd love too Vivian but I can't. My father has this dinner party and I'm forced to sit through it," she lied smoothly.

Vivian crossed her skinny arms,

"What a shame," she said pouting her glossy lips. "Well would you girls like to come?" she then asked Morgana's posse.

The girls eyed each other excitingly and nodded. Vivian flashed Morgana another smile before walking away. The girls left Morgana's side to follow her. Merlin watched Morgana curiously as she glanced towards their direction and sighed. She chose to wear the school's plaid skirt that day, which was fairly short for a uniform. Merlin wished it hiked up just a little higher so he could get a nice view of her beautiful a-

He jumped in surprise when the bell rang.

"Shit," he muttered and sped off to psychology.

* * *

"Really? I find that quite hard to believe Percy," Gwaine slurred loudly. Percival stomped his foot in frustration.

"What's hard to believe? The girl was all over me. And she was fit too," he said grinning.

Gwaine took another swig of whiskey and handed it to Leon. The scruffy red head pulled a face as he drank the harsh liquor down.

"Percy," he said wiping his mouth. "Is this the girl you knocked into at the general store?"

Percival looked away embarrassed while Gwaine howled with laughter. He shoved his tall friend, nearly tripping over himself.

"She was really _all_ over you ay Percy?"

Percival clicked his tongue and grabbed the bottle from Leon's hands, who whimpered in response. Gwaine fanned out his arms, enjoying how the warm breeze kissed his skin. The smell of autumn lingered in the air. He reminisced being a boy, jumping into large leaf piles and staining his clothes with dirt. Fall was always his favorite time of year.

He froze in his step and looked around the street thoughtfully. The lights from the lampposts swirled in circles and the street was more bent than usual.

"What is it Gwaine?" Leon asked.

The chiseled brunette threw his head back.

"I'm bloody wasted!" he shouted.

Leon held his stomach as he howled with laughter, soon Percival joined in. But stopped when a window slid open above them.

"Piss off you hoodlums!" an old man shouted and threw a bottle. It shattered right next to Percival. The three sprinted away, laughing and cursing loudly through the streets. Gwaine jumped and clicked his heels together in the air. Soon once the man's yelling faded they returned to their normal pace.

"Where's Arthur tonight?" Percival asked.

Gwaine gasped and giggled as he pulled out his mobile.

"Shit. I forgot to reply," he murmured, attempting to type but was utterly and completely failing.

Leon grabbed his mobile from his hands.

"That's cause you're a bloody drunk," he said typing a response to Arthur.

Gwaine shrugged lazily.

"It adds to my charm," he said. A group of girls walked by them giggling. Gwaine waved and shouted cheesy pick up lines, leaning against Percival for support. He looked up at his tall friend.

"Percy?" he asked. Percival's head was splitting in two. Gwaine blinked, trying to control his drunken vision.

"Yes Gwaine?"

The brunette flashed a cheeky smile.

"If I ever went gay and had to choose one of my mates to shag, I think it'd be you Percy," he slurred.

Percival chuckled and pushed Gwaine gently off of him.

"You really are drunk."

Gwaine averted his attention to a small diner with blue lights decorating the windows.

"Let's go there!" he said pointing his finger.

Leon shook his head and let Gwaine wrap an arm around his shoulder as they crossed the street.

"Gwaine that's Georgia's. We've been going there for years you twat."

Gwaine grunted and soon the three stumbled inside. Percival stepped in front since he was the most sober. A pretty waitress walked up to them with menus.

"Choose whatever booth you like," she said twirling one of her pink curls and chomping on her gum. Gwaine wiggled his brows at her before being lead to a booth by Leon. The three plopped down, closing their eyes as they enjoyed their break from walking. Coach also worked them hard in practice.

The waitress soon returned with a small notepad in her hand. She blew out a bubble of pink gum and popped it with a loud snap. Percival ordered two milkshakes for him and Leon and a glass of water for Gwaine. He attempted to flirt with her but she rolled her eyes and walked away. Gwaine was too drunk to even make fun of Percival.

"Arthur will be here in five," Leon said handing Gwaine back his mobile.

Percival rested his elbows on the table, glancing around at the other booths. He blinked in surprise when he noticed a familiar head of auburn hair. He leaned over to get a better look and felt his jaw drop wide open when he saw Lancelot and Gwen cuddling it up in a booth. They were completely absorbed in one another.

Percival slapped Leon's arm. The red head opened his mouth for an insult before following Percival's gaze.

"Is that?"

Percival grinned and nodded.

"Lance and Gwen!" he whispered loudly.

Gwaine's head popped up at his friend's name. The three watched the couple eagerly, quietly chanting for them to kiss. And the couple were very close too.

"Come on Lance make a move you shit!" Gwaine said.

Leon and Percival giggled like schoolgirls. They all held their breaths as Lancelot brushed Gwen's hair to one side smoothly, whispering something sweet in her ear.

"Such a gentlemen," Gwaine teased.

Gwen was surprisingly very with it. At the same time they both leaned in for a gentle kiss, which soon melted into something more. They became a tangle of dark skin and hair.

The waitress walked over to the table, blocking their view from the couple. She handed them their drinks and strutted away, murmuring something about perverts under her breath. Lance and Gwen were still snogging.

"Go Lance!" Leon cheered quietly.

Gwaine crossed his arms and stuck his chin high in the air.

"I taught him well," he said proudly.

Percival snickered.

"Are you saying you taught Lance how to snog?" Percival teased.

The brunette smiled lazily and took a sip of his water.

"I taught Lance how to get a girl in bed. And look at them," the three glanced at the couple who were still all over each other. "I'm telling you, they'll be shagging by the end of the night."

Leon took a sip of his chocolate shake and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Do you think Gwen's a virgin?" Leon asked.

Percival smirked.

"Of course she's a virgin! That girl is beautifully innocent," Percival said watching the caramel skinned beauty caress Lancelot's neck. Her touch was so graceful. Gwaine chuckled.

"Don't assume too much about her. Let me tell you, I've hung out with some good girls who ended up being secretly _very _bad. Like wild. I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't a virgin."

All three boys began to secretly imagine Gwen naked in their heads. A bad mix of whiskey and adrenaline were coursing through their veins. Their dreaming was interrupted when Arthur plopped down next to Gwaine, nearly shoving him against the wall. He looked at all three of his friends and rolled his eyes.

"You're all pissed, aren't you?"

Gwaine snickered and took another sip of his water, frowning at its plain taste. He wanted more whiskey. Percival eyed Gwaine amusingly.

"Not as much as him."

Arthur messed up Gwaine's hair playfully and chuckled when Gwaine grumbled, "fuck off" under his breath. He grabbed Percival's milkshake and took a long sip.

"So what have you twats been up to?" he asked laying an arm over the top of the booth.

Gwaine ran his tongue across his lips suggestively.

"Oh you know, watching Lance and Gwen get it on in a public facility."

Arthur's eyes widened as he followed Gwaine's gaze. Lancelot was giving Guinevere a love bite. He couldn't help a feeling of jealousy swell up inside of him. Arthur didn't talk to Gwen often, but that was only because he wanted to focus his attention on school and get settled into the year before he got involved with any girls. But now Lance had her. He missed his chance.

"Something wrong Arthur?" Leon asked curiously.

Arthur forced a smile and shrugged casually.

"No just surprised that's all. Good for Lance," he said chugging down the rest of Gwaine's water. He tried to fight the urge to look again but failed. Lance and Gwen were now snogging, her hand was tugging at the back of his hair. She was so passionate and Arthur felt turned on just looking at her.

"Be right back. Have to take a piss," Arthur murmured and stood up to leave.

Leon and Percival shared a look.

"What's up with Arthur?" Percival asked.

Gwaine chuckled and laid out his feet on the seat of the booth, grinning as their waitress scowled at him for his unmannerly fashion.

"Isn't it obvious mates?"

Percival and Leon frowned in confusion. Gwaine sighed wearily.

"He fancies her!"

Percival raised both of his eyebrows in shock.

"Arthur? But I thought him and Vivian-

"Broke up," Leon interrupted.

Gwaine smiled cheekily.

"Well technically they're on _a break_," he said making quotations marks in the air.

Leon snorted.

"Piss on that."

The two shared a good laugh while Percival was looking at the couple with a look of concern.

"This isn't good," Percival murmured.

Gwaine booed and threw a napkin at his face, which Percival caught easily.

"If Arthur does fancy Gwen then where does that leave him and Lance?"

Leon nodded thoughtfully while Gwaine burst out in a fit of giggles.

"What are we, girls? Who gives a bloody damn! Lance is a good chap, I'm sure the two could even share Gwen. The girl does yoga I bet she's _very _flexible," Gwaine said wiggling his brows.

Leon began to laugh but stopped when Percival threw him a glare.

"You're a pervert, you know that Gwaine?"

The brunette shrugged and ran his fingers though his silky hair.

"So where's Merlin tonight?" Leon asked trying to change the subject.

Gwaine snorted.

"Probably with Morgana."

Leon and Percival leaned in closer.

"What?" Percival asked slowly.

Gwaine bit his lip.

"Shit," he said under his breath.

Leon eyed the door to the restroom, which was still closed.

"Gwaine?" Percival asked again.

The brunette sighed and leaned in close.

"You have to promise you won't mention this to Arthur, alright? I told Merlin I wouldn't say anything."

The two nodded.

"Merlin is shagging Morgana," he said quietly.

Leon and Percival gaped. After a few moments of shock Leon burst out laughing.

"Fucking Merlin!" he cheered.

Gwaine laughed nervously with him but kept his gaze on Percival who did not look happy.

"Arthur will flip if he finds out," he said quietly.

Gwaine grabbed his wrist roughly from across the table.

"Not if no one tells him," he said through his teeth.

Percival jerked away from his grasp and pulled out the small flask of whiskey from his back pocket. He glanced around before taking a quick swig.

"I won't tell him," he said. Gwaine sighed in relief. "But I'm not doing this for you," he said sharply. "I'm doing this for Merlin."

Gwaine nodded and flashed a charming smile.

"So am I."

The three raised their glasses.

"To Merlin!" they toasted.

"What about Merlin?" Arthur asked taking his seat next to Gwaine. Percival and Gwaine shared a look.

"We're just happy Merlin's not getting booted out," Leon lied smoothly.

Gwaine raised a brow. Leon was usually a shit liar.

"Whiskey," Gwaine said under his breath grinning.

Arthur smiled and took another sip of Leon's shake.

"Yeah? Me too. He's a clever lad," he said thinking about their earlier conversation that day.

The three nodded in agreement and began to talk about some girl while Arthur watched Gwen and Lancelot. They had stopped snogging and Lance was paying the bill. Taking Gwen by the hand, Lance pulled her from her seat and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Guys!" Arthur whispered.

The three looked in his direction and attempted to look unnoticeable as the couple walked by.

"Arthur?" Lance asked slowly.

The blonde looked up and flashed him a cheeky smile.

"Hello Lance."

The Hispanic boy groaned when he saw the other three. Gwaine stuck out his head.

"Hey Gwen!" he called and finished with a wink.

Poor Guinevere was blushing terribly. Lance gently pushed her forward towards the door. Gwen turned back and gave a quick wave, which the four gladly returned. Lance glared at his friends, especially Gwaine who was giving him a thumbs up.

"Use protection," Gwaine mouthed.

Lancelot rolled his eyes and quickly walked out of the door, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Well that went well," Leon said after an awkward silence.

The table laughed, even Arthur let himself have a good chuckle.

"You think he'll ask Gwen to be his girlfriend?" Leon asked.

Gwaine noticed Arthur tense beside him. He clasped a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Who knows? But I don't think Gwen and Lance suit each other."

Percival raised a brow.

"Really? I think they have loads in common. They're both genuinely good people too."

Gwaine snorted and shook his head.

"But you see, couples who have too much in common never work out. They get sick of each other… it ends up feeling like they're dating and fucking themselves. Couples that last are the ones who have their differences. They challenge one another that's what makes things exciting and passionate."

Leon smirked.

"That was very insightful of you Gwaine. I never knew you had it in you," Leon teased.

Gwaine smiled knowingly and patted Arthur on the back.

"I give them a week, at most two."

Arthur then noticed the way his friends were staring at him.

"What?" he asked defensively.

Leon shrugged casually and Percival quickly pretended to notice something out the window.

"Well I think the two are good for each other," Arthur said in a cheery tone.

His mobile beeped and while he was texting the three shared a knowing smile.

* * *

**GWAINE! Gotta love him :) Damn i just have too much fun writing sex scenes and drunk bonding huh? I'd love some reviews if you can!**

**In next update-**

**A few weeks go by.**

**Uther introduces Morgana to one of his colleague's sons..**

**Gwen and Arthur get to know each other**

**Elyan joins the gang**

**There will be GAIUS **

**And a transfer student is coming to Albion Prep.. hmm :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello lovelies! Sorry it's been awhile i've been too busy baby sitting and smoking pot haha whoops. Anyways =) I hope you like this chap! See you at the bottom xo**

* * *

"That was lovely Morgana!" Mrs. Puff squealed with a light-approving clap. Morgana allowed herself to smile at the compliment. She tossed her hair to one side and bent down to retrieve her case. Morgana could feel Mrs. Puff's gaze on her as she undid the parts of her clarinet and put it in her case, closing it shut with a loud _snap_.

"Are you looking forward to the recital?"

Morgana turned to face her instructor and forced a smile. She didn't particularly like the idea of performing for an audience. But having a musical background would look good on her application for university. Morgana swallowed back her nerves and nodded. Mrs. Puff grinned so wide Morgana could see her crooked teeth.

"You'll be brilliant. I'll see you next week darling!"

And with a quick wave Morgana was off. She let out an exasperated sigh and made her way down the narrow hall, the clicking of her heels on marble echoed around her. Morgana glanced at the different practice rooms. All of the doors were glass so the young musicians were completely visible for all to see. That always bothered Morgana. But it made the conservatory have a more modern atmosphere, which looked good for enrollment. She also guessed Agravaine put them there so kids wouldn't sneak off and shag behind closed doors. The main entrance was getting closer, and Morgana could almost taste the warm sunshine outside. She was just about to walk out when a certain ballad stopped her.

Morgana backed up a few steps and felt her insides warm at the sight of him. Merlin was sitting, playing a soft tune on a piano. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed as he stopped to write something down. She'd never seen Merlin in the conservatory before. Most kids came there after classes for lessons and a few stayed behind for practice. He looked calm, yet concentrated. She took a step back to get a better angle of what he was writing. Merlin was composing.

Morgana would always forget that Merlin was a _genius_. Whenever Arthur, or the others made jokes about his rare intellect, Merlin would shrug and brush it off like he was nothing special. But Merlin _was _special. Morgana knew that better than any of them.

She drew in a breath as she knocked on the door. Merlin's head snapped up in surprise. He smiled brightly as she walked inside, closing the door gently behind her. Merlin continued playing, and Morgana quietly walked over to sit beside him. She breathed in his sharp cologne and laid her head on his shoulder, feeling his joints move as he pressed on the keys. Her presence seemed to distract him because he stopped and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

"I didn't know you could play," Morgana said softly. Merlin chuckled, Morgana watched his finger trace along the keys. She then averted her gaze on the sheet paper, reading the different chord progressions. It was quite advanced, but knowing how to read music Morgana could follow along decently.

"Did you write this?" she asked, knowing the answer. She recognized the messy handwriting.

"Mhm," Merlin replied looking at his work with a face of indifference. Morgana lifted her head and looked into his eyes. She traced her fingers over his stubble and smiled.

"What?" Merlin breathed, almost overwhelmed by how beautiful she looked. A sly smile tugged at her lips.

"Are you writing a song for me?" she teased. Merlin snorted and then squeezed her side, reveling in the sound of her childish squeal. He discovered recently Morgana was awfully ticklish.

"Morgana," he said in a scolding tone. "All because I'm writing a song doesn't mean it's about_ you_."

Morgana pursed her lips in a playful pout, soon breaking out in a fit of giggles as Merlin ravished her neck with kisses.

"Well maybe it is about you," he said softly into her ear. Morgana shuddered as he kissed that one place on her neck that drove _her mad_.

After her weeklong punishment was over, Morgana had gone directly to Merlin's flat. Catrina's threat may have frightened her, but her crave for his touch was too much to bear. Thank _god _Hunith was out because the minute Merlin opened the door Morgana pounced on him like a hungry tigress. And Morgana really was in control that night. They had sex three times and two of those she was on top, riding him till they both reached their ecstasies. The third time Morgana was a bit exhausted and let Merlin take control, which she secretly loved. His dominant side was _very _sexy.

Merlin caressed her inner thigh as their lips met, his fingers slowly reaching their favorite spot. He gently tugged at the hem of her panties, teasing her. Morgana bit his bottom lip, a move that drove _Merlin mad_. Just as his hand began to slide under, a loud cough intervened. The two pulled away from each other. Morgana winced as her uncle looked at her with a cold look in his eyes, then at Merlin. After a few seconds of tense silence, Agravaine cleared his throat.

"Morgana your father is here to pick you up," he said, emphasizing the word _father _while eyeing Merlin.

"Why?" she asked, not bothering to hide her suspicion. Agravaine opened the door and gestured for her to leave in a mannerly fashion.

"I have no idea but knowing your father it would be unwise to keep him waiting."

Morgana shared a look with Merlin before standing up. She grabbed her case and walked over to the door, turning back to give Merlin a faint smile. Merlin watched her head of black curls disappear around the corner. He shifted his gaze to Agravaine who looked at him with his hard beady eyes.

"Merlin," he said with a quick nod of acknowledgment.

"Headmaster," Merlin responded, returning the gesture. Agravaine then left and shut the door behind him, a bit louder than necessary. Merlin let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and chuckled, running his hand through his hair wearily. Morgana and Arthur really did have a dysfunctional family…

Morgana walked into the parking lot with determination in her step. She had no idea why her father would be here. Which means there were only two explanations. Either she was in trouble, or he had important news to tell her, which could be either good or bad. It was always black and white with her father.

She recognized his Mercedes and opened the door, putting her school bag and clarinet case in the back seat. Inhaling as much air she could get, Morgana slid into the passenger seat. Uther surprised her with a warm smile, which looked awkward on him. He was not particularly a jolly fellow.

"You know I have my car here…" Morgana said slowly, still puzzled at this whole situation. Uther turned on the ignition and drove out of the parking lot. Bach was playing softly through the speakers.

"Don't worry I informed Agravaine. He'll take care of it," he said nonchalantly. Morgana crossed her arms and frowned, a frustrated but amused smile formed on her lips.

"So why exactly is my father picking me up from school? Last time you did this I believe I was thirteen." Even before Morgana and Arthur could drive Uther usually hired chauffeurs to take them from place to place. Uther kept his eyes on the road.

"We're going out to dinner," he said casually, trying to ignore his daughter's sarcasm.

Morgana narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure out what was going on. Letting out a defeated sigh, she sat back in her chair and looked out her window, daydreaming about Merlin and recitals. They drove past town and over the bridge, pink glimmers of sun set reflected against the water. It was quite beautiful, and Morgana found herself more at peace. Her curiosity still intact, Morgana turned to her father.

"So where are we going to eat?" she asked. Uther smiled.

"The Harbor," he said with a look in his eye Morgana recognized. She noticed how Uther's fingers curled tighter on the wheel. His right leg was slightly trembling. The man was up to something. And he was either nervous or excited about it, probably both Morgana assumed. Clearly not being able to contain his enthusiasm, Uther spoke up.

"We're meeting an old colleague of mine," he said squinting his eyes from the last beams of sunlight before dusk fell upon them. Morgana took a moment to process. _An old colleague…clearly excited about it…but why?_

"Is he a friend?" she asked trying to sound casual. Uther grinned, his green eyes alive with memories.

"We were roommates in university," he said raising his chin proudly. Morgana nodded slowly.

"So…why are we meeting him for dinner exactly?" she asked. Uther clutched the wheel tighter again. His index finger was playing a strange percussion that was not in sync with Bach. It was playing the rhythm of his mind, fast and changing.

"Benjamin Stark," he announced theatrically. "A well known and praised journalist in all of Great Britain. He's going to write about my campaign."

Morgana crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her father. _Typical. Take the man out for a fancy dinner and chat him up so he'll write good press about you._

"So why am I here?" she asked sounding more blunt than she meant too. But Morgana could see the ramp ahead. She needed answers. Uther squirmed in his seat, a bit uncomfortable from his daughter's scrutinizing gaze.

"Benjamin," he paused to take a breath. "Has a _son." _ Morgana smirked. _Of course..._

"I assume his son will be at this_ dinner _as well?"

Uther drove down the ramp and past the dock. The Harbor parking lot was mostly full but fortunately a car was pulling out just in time for Uther to fill its place. When he turned the ignition off, an exhausted sigh escaped his lips.

"_Morgana_, I need you to be on your best behavior tonight. This man could possibly ruin me," he said fiercely. And for a moment Morgana was unsettled by the look of panic in her father's eyes. Uther was always a strong man, with a hard mind and a cunning heart. Seeing her father vulnerable made her feel almost embarrassed. Sighing in defeat, Morgana straightened her posture and leaned in closer.

"So what's he like... Benjamin's son?" she asked. Uther smiled with relief and Morgana could see the change in his demeanor.

"A bright young man. Just graduated from university. He'll be staying with his father for a few months and then he's off to medical school. I think you'll like him," he said stepping out of the car. Uther checked his watch and cursed quietly.

"We're late," he muttered and quickly walked up the stone steps to the main entrance. Morgana snorted and followed after him, trying not to trip as her heels dug deep into the gravel.

"I am _so_ not dressed for this," she said under her breath. Morgana glanced down at her outfit. She was wearing her uniform. The white blouse, the plaid skirt, and (her idiotic choice) of black pumps. How was she supposed to chat up this older boy looking like a little schoolgirl?

Uther was waiting by the door. Once her father gave the hostess his name the young woman blushed and frantically grabbed two menus.

"I'll take you to your table Mayor Pendragon. Your party arrived here a bit earlier than you but not long."

Morgana bit back an amused smile and walked behind her father, feeling the many gazes on them. She felt terribly self aware of her every move. God Morgana hated going out in public with her father, especially in a place like_ The Harbor_, where only the wealthiest families dined. Fortunately, they moved passed the crowded main room and onto the terrace. The air smelled of salt and boat engines. Morgana always loved the sea. Entranced by the sparkling blue water, Morgana nearly felt the soft tug of her father's hand as he led her to their table.

"Benjamin Stark!" Uther exclaimed theatrically. "Uther Pendragon!" A deeper voice said back. Morgana watched the tall, dark haired man stand up to pull Uther in for a one-arm hug. When they pulled away, he studied her father with an amused smile.

"You've gotten old Pendragon."

Morgana watched her father laugh at his jest. He looked more relaxed than before. As the two men jostled at each other for a bit, Morgana let her eyes wander to the younger man sitting. Benjamin's son looked a lot like Benjamin. A long face, sturdy chin, playful green eyes... but his hair was a dirty blonde. He stood up when he caught her gaze. Morgana could now see how tall he was.

"You must be Uther's daughter," he said reaching out a hand. Morgana smiled nervously as he gave her a charming smile and a quick roaming of the eyes. _God why wasn't she dressed nicer for this!_

"And you must be Benjamin's son. I'm Morgana sorry my father didn't tell me your name." The young man chuckled and glanced at the two older men. Morgana was taken back when he bent down to kiss her hand, his gaze never leaving hers. _He had gold speckles in his eyes_.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Morgana, I'm _Alvarr_."

* * *

Forty-five minutes. Only forty-five minutes of pure concentration. Guinevere chewed on her bottom lip as she flipped through her textbook to find the index.

"Spanish exploration," she said under her breath as she looked under the S section. Page 217-221. Quickly, she found her page and began to jot down important figures and key words. She had been so distracted lately with Lance Gwen forgot she had a test next period. Never once did Gwen get below an A- on a test. This always made her father proud, so proud he had hung up all of her report cards and academic awards on the walls of his office.

"_I swear I must have done something right by you. No one in this forsaken family has gone to university in decades. You hear me? No one my angel, no one in this family is like you. You're special Guinevere. You're going to go places I just know it. And don't tell me I'm just being a father, I mean it my angel. Guinevere you're the type of woman who can change things, change the people around you. You have a chance to do something great. Don't ever be afraid to take it."_

_Her father chugged down the rest of his beer. As he stood up to throw it away, he tripped over his feet nearly falling before Gwen rushed up to catch him. _

"_Come on let's get you to bed," she said supporting his weight as they stumbled down the hall and into his bedroom. As she laid him down gently she heard her brother's door open across the hall. "Where does that boy think he's going?" her father slurred. Guinevere put on her best smile and pulled a blanket over him. _

"_Sleep," she said softly. She leaned over to blow out the candle on his bedside. Their electricity got shut off a week before. "G-Guinevere...my angel." Gwen turned back to find her father staring up at her. His deep brown eyes began to water. _

"_I'll get cleaned up real soon." A tear rolled slowly down Gwen's cheek. She silently cursed at herself for being so vulnerable. _

"_I know," she whispered. Her father then smiled._

"_You have your mother's face." Guinevere let out a shaky breath and quickly wiped away her tears as she watched her father's eyes flutter shut. She walked out, shutting the door quietly behind her. When she turned around she nearly gasped in fright. _

"_Elyan you scared me!" she breathed. Her brother did not utter an apology. His eyes were dark as he glared at the shut door. Guinevere suddenly noticed how tall he had gotten. Elyan was fifteen then, still a boy but looked like a grown man._

"_He should be the one putting you to bed," Elyan said through his teeth. Guinevere looked away. She knew her brother was right. But her father needed her. _

_Guinevere then noticed the bag slung over Elyan's shoulder. "You're leaving again aren't you?" she said coldly. Another tear stained her cheek. Elyan sighed and pulled his little sister in for a hug. _

"_I'll be back soon I promise." _

_Guinevere watched her brother walk down the dark hallway, slipping out of the window with ease. Elyan always made that promise. And he always did return in time. But somewhere deep hidden in Guinevere's mind was a terrible fear. That one day his promise would be empty. And he'd never come back._

"Hey."

Guinevere jumped in surprise. She looked up to find Arthur smiling at her. Gwen could tell he was nervous by the way he scratched at an invisible itch on his neck.

"May I join you?" he asked. Guinevere responded with a nod, still a bit speechless as she settled back into reality. Arthur placed his books down and studied her for a moment.

"You alright?"

Guinevere let out a shaky laugh and rustled with her ponytail. "Yes yes I'm fine you just surprised me that's all."

Arthur nodded slowly, still a bit confused by her jumpy state. Deciding not to press on, he glanced at her notes.

"Global history exam?"

Guinevere groaned in response making Arthur laugh. He pulled out his identical textbook and dropped it onto the table with a loud _thump_.

"Me too," he said rolling his eyes dramatically. Guinevere felt herself more at peace as she studied Arthur. There was something about him that intrigued her. It wasn't his looks (although he was bloody gorgeous), but it was something else. She could sometimes catch glimpses of it in his eyes.

"I'm such an idiot," she blurted out. Arthur eyed her humorously. "I forgot I have the exam next period and now I only have..." Guinevere checked her watch. "Thirty minutes. Brilliant!" she said sarcastically. Arthur smirked causing Gwen to glare at him.

"It is not funny! I am totally fucked," she said a little louder than she meant too. She got a few glances and a cringing look from Monmouth. Arthur pressed his fist to his mouth to contain his laughter. Guinevere let out an exasperated _huff_, sitting back into her chair.

"I can't fail this. I just _can't_."

Arthur's smile faded as he saw the stress in her beautiful features. Even frowning and biting her nail, Gwen was utterly breath taking. And the worst part was that she didn't even _try_. She may be Lance's girlfriend, but he could still comfort her...right? Arthur laid a gentle hand on her arm. Gwen's eyes shot up to meet his in surprise. Arthur was lost for words as he looked into her honey eyes. _God say something...stop staring at her like a creep. Fuck why can't I speak..fuck fuck FUCK! _

"G-Guinevere," he stuttered out. _Ok good keep it going. "_You won't fail I promise. You know all of it you're just...not thinking." Guinevere raised a brow. _Ah fuck_. "No-no what I meant is you just need to find that... place in your head where you keep it all in. Cause it's all there, really it _really_ is. But if you tell yourself you don't know it...then you won't be able to find it. _Better._ "But if you tell yourself you _can _it'll be there, every step of the way, and you'll finish this bloody exam and get an easy A." Arthur sucked in a breath as he waited for her response. She was looking at him directly in the eye, like she was trying to read his mind. Arthur felt a warm rush all over his body as she smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you Arthur. That was...lovely," she said. Her eyes lingered a bit more before glancing down at her feet. Arthur fiddled with his thumbs and took a deep breath. _Why the hell did he get so nervous around her?_ He whipped out his mobile to check the time. Only twenty minutes left of the period.

"I can help you study if you like," he said. Guinevere chuckled softly. "What?" Arthur asked drinking in her smile.

"You're not the person everyone thinks you are."

Arthur would have frowned but her smile made it impossible. "And who do they think I am?"

Guinevere's smile widened and Arthur felt his breath hitch as she leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

"Your father's son," she said. "But we both know, you are so much more than him." Arthur watched her as she stood up and slid her books back into her bag, her eyes never leaving his.

"Thank you for the offer but I think I just need some air." Arthur nodded, a bit breathless as she flashed him another smile.

"Oh and Arthur?" she asked with a playful voice. He raised a brow. Guinevere tapped her head. "I'll try to _find it_," she said with a wink. And then she was off, her ponytail of curls bouncing up and down as she disappeared through the main doors.

Arthur rested his head in his hands. He closed his eyes, picturing kissing Gwen. He pictured her full soft lips, smooth skin, perky breasts...he felt almost lightheaded. And then something dawned on Arthur. Could it be true? Yes how could he deny it? Arthur Pendragon was in love.

"Shit."

* * *

"You should have seen your brother Gwen! He was bloody invincible out there. I think Elyan might have sprained William's ankle," Gwaine said nudging Elyan who smiled sheepishly. Arthur snorted.

"William isn't too happy that he can't play in our first game."

Gwaine shrugged and stuffed four French fries into his mouth. "He'll get over it. It's not Elyan's fault the lad is a clumsy shit."

Gwen smiled at her brother as he joked around with Gwaine and Arthur. He finally was warming up to them and now he was practically in the group. It made some of her stress fade away, at least for the time being. She took a sip of her water and glanced to her left at Morgana and Merlin. Morgana met her gaze and the two girls shared a secret smile. Morgana had told Gwen about her and Merlin about a week ago. Gwen was shocked at first but soon realized it wasn't all too surprising. But Morgana made a point that the two weren't dating. It was just casual. Gwen had laughed when she said this. _Oh just you wait Morgana Pendragon. _

Morgana turned back to her conversation with Merlin, becoming completely oblivious to the world. Gwen glanced at the empty seat beside her. Lancelot was with the guidance counselor. Since his mother returned from the hospital things had been hard for him at home. There were days when Lance barely talked, not even to her. And they were official now. It was still hard for Gwen to believe he was actually her boyfriend. She knew Lance wouldn't be sad forever. Guinevere told herself she would just have to wait it out and be there for him as much as she can.

Arthur finished laughing from a joke Leon made when he noticed Gwen eating in silence out of the corner of his eye. She looked so lonely. And where the hell was Lance? Her eyes met his and for a moment the two just stared at each other. Arthur wanted to hold her, take away her stress and make her happy. He knew he could too. Even as her friend he had a way of cheering the girl up. He was in love with her, but if friends were all they'd ever be, Arthur would be content with that. As long as she was somewhere in his life, Arthur would be happy.

Lance came out of nowhere, kissing the top of Guinevere's head and taking his seat. Arthur noticed the way she beamed at Lance. The two kissed, a bit long for his taste. When they pulled away Lance wrapped an arm around her smiling at the rest of the table.

"You look in better spirits mate," Gwaine said grinning. Lancelot nodded and kissed Gwen's temple.

"Yea I feel better. Loads," he said glancing around the room. The table was silent for a moment.

"Hey did you lot hear there's a transfer student!" Percival said loudly. Morgana crossed her arms.

"And who told you this?" she asked skeptically. Percival rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh I remember! Gilly Dursley," he said. Gwaine smirked and took a large chunk out of his apple.

"Gilli Dursley is a twat." Guinevere rolled her eyes. "Why are you so hard on the poor boy! He's perfectly sweet."

Gwaine shrugged and grumbled something she chose to ignore. Merlin rested his elbows on the table, secretly playing footsy with Morgana under the table.

"Did he say if they're a girl or a boy?" he asked curiously. Percival shook his head.

"I bloody well hope it's a girl! We need some attractive ones in this school."

Everyone laughed except Morgana and Guinevere. The two scowled and rolled their eyes, silently questioning their own beauty. Arthur suddenly noticed some of the tables whispering and glancing towards the food line. He followed their gaze and felt his mouth drop wide open. There, standing in line, was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. She had long waves of rich brown hair, a petite figure, and sinful eyes and lips.

"I think Percival was right," Arthur said louder than he meant too. The table followed his gaze. Silence. Complete silence until Gwaine wolf whistled quietly.

"That ones mine," he said as his eyes roamed the girl. Leon slammed his fist on the table. "No way! No fucking way! You can't do that," he said sounding like he was about to throw a temper tantrum.

Gwaine raised a brow and turned to face his friend.

"Leon that's _our rule_. You know that," he said in a scolding tone. Arthur sighed and nodded.

"He's right Leon. Whoever calls the girl first gets to try, and none of us can intervene. Only if Gwaine _fails_," Arthur said with a mischievous smile, "will one of us be next." The boys eyed each other.

"That's barbaric!" Gwen blurted out. Morgana laughed and nodded. "It really is," she agreed. Lancelot wrapped an arm around Gwen's waist and pressed his lips to her ear, whispering things that made her blush. But Gwen suddenly found herself watching Arthur, and how his eyes were set behind her, likely at the new girl. A strange jealousy boiled inside of her. _What was wrong with her? She had a boyfriend. She had Lance. Arthur could have any girl he wanted. They were friends, nothing more. _Guinevere took a long sip of her water, trying to wash away feelings she shouldn't be having.

* * *

**Ok look i know..I put in a little competition for Merlin but come on jealous Merlin? And especially jealous Merlin who realizes he may want something more serious than casual? What's not to forward to ;) and I hope you liked my Arwen who is developing eh you see? I know I said i'd have Gaius in this chap but it'd feel a bit too long and out of place so i'll save it for next =) **

**Who do you think this new transfer hottie is? reviews if you can xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and new follows =) This is a fairly long chapter so i hope you enjoy. See you at the bottom xo**

* * *

Morgana squinted her eyes as the afternoon sun blinded her. It was a hot day, considering it was October. But Morgana always liked the heat. As a girl during her summers, she would lie down outside for hours. It was her favorite thing to do, sipping on her nanny's sweet iced tea and sweating her worries away.

She glanced around at the other girls on her team. Coach had given them a ten-minute break. Most of the girls always complained it wasn't enough but Morgana found the break perfect. She'd have ten minutes to regain her breath, drink some water, and prepare herself for more laps. If she rested for too long, her adrenaline would die out. Her brother was the same way. Morgana looked across the field at the lacrosse team. She spotted Arthur, shirtless and glistening, shouting for a kid to pass. Already, some of the team was weary but Arthur's competitive drive was kicking in. He was working them especially hard for the game later that day. Poor lads.

"So Viv, are you an Arthur back together?"

Morgana glanced to her side at Vivian and her usual posse. A skinny girl with wild brown curls named Cassie was talking to Vivian while dabbing sweat off the blonde's forehead. _Unbelievable_, Morgana thought to herself. Morgana had the misfortune of dealing with Vivian every practice. Not to mention the two were in competition daily.

"We never broke up!" Vivian snapped. The blonde took a deep breath to recollect herself. "We're just...going through a rough patch right now."

Morgana smirked and turned away, focusing her attention back on her brother. But she could still eavesdrop. Arthur would have a good laugh if he heard about this.

"The other day I saw Arthur chatting up that new transfer student, Mithian," Cassie said. Morgana heard Vivian snort in response. "She's not even that attractive," another girl named Olivaria chimed in. Vivian let out an impatient _huff_.

"_Every boy_ is chatting her up. And I don't give a shit about that girl anyway. Arthur will come back to me. I know he will," Vivian said sounding almost manic. Morgana rolled her eyes and made to walk away before-

"I know how you can get him back. You should totally hook up with Merlin! I hear the two are close. That will drive Arthur mad! He'll come running back to you," Cassie exclaimed.

Morgana clenched her fists. _Hell. No_. Morgana was too tempted to ignore it. She glanced at Vivian and scowled at the blonde's mischievous smile. Vivian placed her hands on her hips.

"That's a good idea...is Merlin single?" she asked. Cassie shrugged. "I haven't seen him with anyone and he's not in a relationship on Facebook or anything. You should go for it! I mean, how could he say no to _you_."

Vivian twirled a piece of her hair. Her glossy lips were pursed in a seductive smile. "He'll probably be at the game tonight! You should talk to him then. And you'll look so fit in your uniform."

Morgana felt a knot tighten in her chest. She was more angry than jealous. Part of Morgana almost regretted keeping her and Merlin a secret from everyone. They weren't a _couple_, but they were still...something. And if the girls knew, they wouldn't dare try to get with Merlin. Ugh. Morgana felt like marching up to Vivian and smacking the bitch across the face but once she heard the familiar whistle, her focus was back on practice.

"Alright ladies! Break is over. Get in formation. I want three laps...sprinting. Once you finish you can leave."

The girls groaned. Morgana could feel some of the boys on the lacrosse team staring at her from across the field. Instead of feeling creeped out, she felt more motivated. The faster she was done, the faster she'd be out of their sight. Morgana smirked and took off her shirt, only wearing shorts and a sports bra. Her smile widened when she heard a few "damns!" and wolf whistles pointed at her. She took her place and crouched down in a running stance. Her pulse was racing. Vivian was at her side. The two girls locked eyes. _I am beating this bitch,_ Morgana thought. The sun breathed fire on her back. A few seconds passed by until the whistle screamed.

* * *

The temperature had dropped about ten degrees. Morgana decided to throw on a pair of jeans, a casual red tank top, and a black blazer. She curled her hair to give it more volume. Merlin always loved her hair curly. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Catrina was waiting by the front door. Morgana tried not to scowl at the sight of her. She was wearing jeans and her father's old Albion jersey. Catrina was also holding a large poster board in her hands. She looked even younger than Morgana. When her father's fiancé noticed her she flashed her usual fake smile.

"Oh Morgana! You look lovely," she squealed. Morgana clenched her fists and put on her best smile.

"And you look...very spirited."

Catrina giggled and smiled sheepishly. "I thought I'd support Arthur. Anyway you can never get enough school spirit am I right?" Catrina held up the poster showing with big letters "Go Arthur!"

Before Morgana could come up with a response Uther came strolling in. He glanced at his watch before kissing Catrina on the lips. Morgana felt almost nauseated. Uther then kissed Morgana's cheek.

"Look at my two girls. Both lovelier than ever!"

Morgana rolled her eyes while Catrina cooed and wrapped an arm around her father's waist. Uther opened the front door.

"Well, we don't want to be late," he called back.

Before Catrina walked out, she turned her head and locked eyes with Morgana. Her lips curved into a smug smile. Morgana glared at her. Catrina chuckled and left Morgana standing in the doorway. Her jade eyes pierced through her soon to be stepmother's back.

**...**

The bleachers were packed as Gwen walked onto the field. Most of her classmates had brought lawn chairs and towels to sit on. It was all very exciting. It was fairly chilly outside compared to the hot weather they'd been having lately. She zipped up the over sized army jacket Lance gave her, feeling the warmth soothe her goose-bumped skin. Gwen looked around for familiar faces but it was far too crowded to tell.

"Hey!" Gwen jumped in surprise and let out a laugh when she saw Morgana. The ebony haired beauty grinned and pulled her in for a tight embrace.

"I was looking for you," Morgana said.

Gwen raised a teasing brow. "Really? I'd have thought you'd be looking for Merlin." Morgana glanced around, trying to find Merlin's face but he was nowhere in sight. She shrugged and took Gwen's hand, leading her towards the bleachers.

"Come on. Let's get a seat!"

Gwen followed Morgana through the crowd, smiling and saying hey to kids she knew. She'd become rather popular at Albion. They found two seats on the third bleacher, getting a good view of the field.

"Is your father here?" Gwen asked loudly over the noise. Morgana rolled her eyes and gestured towards their right, where her father and Catrina were surrounded. Gwen spotted Uther shaking hands with a man. Sometimes she forgot Morgana was the daughter of the mayor.

"People are going to pay more attention to him than the game," Morgana grumbled. Gwen laughed and looked out onto the field. Suddenly, the team came running in. The crowd roared with applause. Morgana held Gwen's hand and the two sprang up from their seats.

"Yeah Arthur!" Morgana cheered. Gwen's eyes found Lance. He was jogging in behind Arthur as co-captain. But something seemed off. Instead of waving at the crowd, his head was hung down. Gwen frowned in confusion. But soon her attention was on Arthur, who smiled and hooted. He looked fit in his uniform. The cheerleaders began to do a routine. Arthur did a back flip and the crowd went wild.

"Show off," Morgana said. Gwen felt herself smiling. Arthur looked so confident out there. She noticed when Arthur called the team in for a pep talk, the boys were grinning. Gwen could tell they really loved Arthur. And he loved his team.

"Mercia may be tough but we're tougher!" Arthur boomed. His teammates roared. "We are knights! And we watch out for each other no matter what. I want no selfishness on the field tonight. I want to see passes. That's how we'll throw Mercia off their guard. We are always a _team!" _

Arthur watched proudly as his teammates beat their chests and jumped up and down with excitement. Gwaine patted his back.

"We got this mate! Mercia doesn't stand a chance," Gwaine said. He winked before running off to warm up with Percival. Arthur grinned and faced the crowd. He watched the cheerleaders for a moment, checking out Vivian in her tight uniform. She looked good. The blonde winked at him and Arthur smiled. Perhaps if they won he'd get lucky that night. But suddenly his eyes locked with a familiar face. Gwen was standing next to Morgana, both girls shouting his name. She waved at him and Arthur felt his heart leap. He gave her a nod in response and jogged over to Lance who was putting on his goalie equipment.

"Hey mate, you on your game tonight?" Arthur asked. Lance nodded but didn't say anything. Arthur frowned and took a step closer.

"You all right?" he asked. Lance nodded once more. Arthur placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Lance you're a shit liar. What's wrong?"

The Hispanic boy shrugged out of his grasp. "I'm fine Arthur," he said through his teeth. Before Arthur could say anything Lance jogged off to the goal. Arthur watched him for a few moments before the opposing crowd began to cheer as the Mercia team came running in. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Bloody Mercia," Arthur cursed under his breath. After a few minutes of warming up the coaches blew their whistles. Arthur jogged over to the center X to get ready for the face-off. Arthur was captain, as well as their lead attacker. He knew his team was relying on him to make goals. He breathed deeply through his nose, trying to control his heartbeat. Although he would never admit it, Arthur always got nervous before a game.

Mercia's lead attacker was a bloke named Bayard. He was taller and probably stronger than Arthur, but not as fast. And one thing Arthur learned over the years of playing lacrosse was that speed and reflexes was all you needed to win the game. The ref placed the ball between them. The crowd was silent. The first face-off was always the most anticipating part of the game. Arthur relaxed his shoulders. Being stiff makes it harder to get the ball. Your movements must be smooth but quick.

Arthur locked eyes with Bayard. The Mercia bastard cursed under his breath. The ref blew his whistle and in a flash Arthur had the ball. _Good._ He successfully darted past two of Mercia's defense. Arthur glanced around for a pass but the defense was on his mid-fielders. _I need a bloody midfielder_. Panic began to take over him when he saw two large Mercia players approaching. _Shit_. Suddenly Gwaine came to his rescue.

"Arthur!"

Arthur grinned and passed the ball to Gwaine who picked it up with ease. "Yes!" Arthur watched proudly as Gwaine darted past Mercia's defense. He really was their fastest. Arthur searched around for Leon who was one of the attackers. He finally spotted Leon trying to get closer to the opponent's goal but their defense was on him. Arthur sprinted across with all his might. Gwaine was nearly there but Mercia was catching up on him.

Mercia's defense was too focused on blocking Leon to notice Arthur coming up on right.

"Gwaine!" Arthur roared. The brunette quickly passed the ball to Arthur and with a killer shot the ball went into the goal. The crowd cheered and Arthur felt that wonderful adrenaline course through his veins. Gwaine jogged over to him and grasped onto his helmet.

"That's how we fucking do it Arthur!"

The brunette let out a giddy laugh and clicked his heels in the air. Arthur smiled and looked out to the bleachers. Gwen and Morgana were jumping up and down shouting his name. He blinked in surprise when he spotted his father and Catrina standing next to the bleachers. Uther nodded approvingly while Catrina whistled and held up a sign that said "Go Arthur!"

It felt good, his family supporting him. Catrina could never replace his mother but Arthur appreciated her coming to see him play. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Arthur jogged back to the center for another face- off.

Gwen watched Arthur with fascination as he sped down the field, catching Gwaine's quick pass, and making an amazing goal. The play looked effortless.

"That was brilliant!" she cheered.

Morgana beamed and gave a loud _woo!_ She then nudged Gwen playfully. "Wait till you see Lance. He's a great goalie!"

Gwen giggled with excitement. She then spotted Merlin walking towards them, with an elderly man by his side. Merlin helped him up the bleachers and the two made their way over.

"Hello ladies," Merlin said in his deep Irish accent. Gwen pulled him in for a hug. Merlin locked eyes with Morgana and gave her a soft smile. Morgana felt chills all over. He looked good. He was wearing jeans and a dark blue long sleeve shirt, with a black beanie that nearly matched the color of his hair. When Gwen and Merlin pulled away he gestured to the older man next to him.

"Gwen, Morgana, this is my friend Gaius."

_Friend? _Morgana thought. She waved to Gaius and said hi. Morgana didn't know Merlin had such...older friends.

"Merlin is quite lucky to be associated with such beautiful young girls," Gaius said smiling. Morgana and Gwen giggled.

"Gaius I think they may be a little too young for _you_" Merlin teased. Gaius feigned a glare and smacked the back of Merlin's head. The two burst out laughing.

"So what did I miss?" Merlin asked. Morgana grinned. "Arthur made a goal."

Merlin nodded and gave her a quick roaming of the eyes, especially at her chest. The red tank top Morgana was wearing showed quite a bit of cleavage. Morgana smirked and crossed her arms, focusing her attention back on the game. She tried to ignore the aching between her thighs. She wanted Merlin...bad. They hadn't had sex in about a week. Last time it was amazing. Especially the moment Merlin bit her neck while she orgasmed.

Fortunately, the ref blew the whistle and her steamy thoughts were interrupted. This time, Mercia got the ball. Albion's defense was ready. Morgana could see Percival shouting formations. He was their best defense player. It was very rare when a player could get past someone as big as Percival. Mercia was getting closer. One of their offence had the ball and he was fast. He threw the ball to an attacker who was approaching the crease.

All eyes were on Lance. Percival interfered with his own stick but another attacker came out of nowhere. The Mercia player made a frantic pass, which his fellow teammate barely caught. The attacker threw the ball towards the net. It wasn't as fast or hard as Arthur's and it seemed to be just in Lance's reach...

The crowd _awed _as Mercia made a goal. Gwen frowned. Why didn't Lance catch that?

"Shit!" Arthur cursed. The captain eyed his goalie with concern. Arthur shrugged it off and prepared for the next face-off. Perhaps Lance was nervous? He was sure after that loss Lance would step up his game. The whistle blew and this time with a graceful scoop Arthur got the ball. He ran, glancing left and right for his mid fielders.

"Arthur!" Arthur jerked his head to his right and saw a first year named Kale open for a pass. The moment he made to pass one of Mercia's defense knocked into him, the ball went flying. Bayard caught it and sprinted down the field. _Fuck._

"Percy!" Arthur roared. The tall lad nodded at him and ran to interfere with Bayard who was approaching their goal. Bayard was their best attacker. _"_Come on come on," Arthur said under his breath. Percy knocked into him, and for a moment the ball was free. Gwaine made to get it before a busty Mercia player beat him and scooped up the ball, aiming towards the goal. He had a good arm and the ball went flying towards the bottom left corner of the net. Lancelot wasn't bending his knees far enough. The ball bounced off his stick and scored. The Mercia crowd erupted with applause.

Arthur could feel his anger rising. He called for a timeout and jogged over to Lancelot.

"What the hell was that?" he snapped. Lancelot took off his helmet and ran his fingers through his hair. Arthur grabbed his shoulders, forcing Lance to look at him.

"Did you not hear me?" Arthur asked harshly. Lance glared at him. "I heard you Arthur," he growled.

"_Well_, than you heard my question. What the bloody hell was that Lance? You _always_ catch the low ones. What is up with you tonight?"

Lance clenched his fists. "I don't know. Maybe it's the fact my mother had a seizure only a few hours ago and is in the bloody hospital!" he snapped.

Arthur let out a heavy sigh. "Mate why didn't you tell me? I would have never had you in the game." Arthur said gently. He was surprised when Lance gritted his teeth and took a challenging step forwards.

"I'm playing," he said. Arthur didn't like his tone. Lance may be his best friend and going through a hard time, but Arthur was captain. He deserved respect. Trying to stay calm, Arthur took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm really sorry about everything mate. But I can't have you jeopardizing everything we've worked hard for. We need to win," Arthur said. Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You mean _you_ need to win, cause that's what all of this is really about. Right Arthur? You're _pride_."

Arthur tensed. Lance was beginning to get on his nerves. He took a step closer.

"If this is your way of getting out your anger Lance, I'd prefer you'd use it on the field. Now because I'm your _friend_, I won't put you on the bench. I'm switching you with Will."

"But I'm the goal keeper. Will's never played this position!" Lance said through his teeth taking a step closer. Their faces were nearly touching. Arthur raised a challenging brow.

"He's been training and taking your place when you're not at practice. Now I've been as lenient as I can considering everything that's going on. But I will _not_ let my team fail because my goalie can't put his emotions aside and focus on the game," Arthur snapped. Part of him regretted how harsh he was being, but right now the game was most important.

Lance glared at him once more before throwing off his equipment and sliding on his helmet. He stormed away, slamming his shoulder into Arthur's. Arthur took a deep breath. Right now he had to focus on what's best for his team. He'd deal with Lance later. He called to Will and helped the lad into his equipment. Arthur gave the boy a quick pep talk before the ref called for another face-off.

"What's going on with Lance?" Merlin asked, frowning with concern. He watched the two argue on the field. People around him were murmuring. Morgana shrugged.

"I have no idea. Do you Gwen?" she asked her friend who looked terribly worried. Gwen shook her head.

"No clue," she responded. Gwen kept her gaze on her boyfriend, trying to see what was going on. She'd never seen Lance that upset before.

"Looks like Arthur switched him to defense," Merlin said. Morgana looked at Gwen with concern. The girl was chewing nervously on her bottom lip. Morgana squeezed her hand. "I'm sure everything is fine," she reassured. Gwen nodded and squeezed her hand tighter.

"I hope."

The whistle screamed and Arthur went for the ball. Their sticks collided and Bayard nearly tripped him over. Finally, Arthur managed to scoop the ball up and dart past the Mercia giant. _Ok...find Gwaine._ Arthur took in his surroundings. About three Mercia midfielders were circling him in. He'd have to make a low pass. Arthur's breath hitched when he heard Gwaine call his name. He gave a quick pass, which sped down the grass, nearly reaching Gwaine before Bayard blocked it and picked up the ball.

"Shit!" Arthur cursed.

He looked at his defense. Percival was at his usual center position with Lance on his left.

"Stop him!" Arthur yelled.

Percival went for Bayard. The two giants knocked into each other. Percival hit Bayard's stick and the ball rolled out.

"Varys!" Arthur shouted. The other defense player went for the ball, which was only a few feet before him. Suddenly, Arthur noticed Lance making his way over to get the ball. "What the hell?"

Varys eyed Lancelot, clearly confused but continued to go for his ball. The teammates slammed into each other. Lancelot got the ball and sprinted away, making a sharp pass to Leon. Varys didn't get up. The refs blew their whistles, running over to the collapsed boy. Arthur threw off his helmet and ran to his teammate, bending down to help the lad up. Varys winced.

"How badly are you hurt mate?" Arthur asked. The younger boy frowned and shook his head. "I'm not. I'm fine, really Arthur. I can play."

But Arthur knew he wasn't. He saw the fall. It was a nasty blow to his side. Percival and their coach went to the boy's side, letting him hang his arms over their shoulders. Arthur placed a firm hand on Varys's shoulders.

"You're a tough lad you know that? You did well. I'm proud of you," he said forcing a smile. Varys nodded and Arthur watched sadly as the boy was led away. Suddenly, a fiery anger burst inside of Arthur as he spotted Lancelot. Ignoring his conscious Arthur stormed over to him.

"What the fuck was that?" Arthur shouted. Gwaine came to his side. "Yeah, Lance. That wasn't your ball," he said placing a hand on Lance's shoulder. Lancelot jerked out of his grasp.

"It's not my fault he's a bloody twig. I didn't even hit him that hard," Lance snapped but Arthur could see the regret in his eyes.

"As captain, I can't have you playing. You injured your_ own teammate._ I'm benching you," Arthur said formally. He made to turn away before Lance grabbed his arm roughly.

"I'm playing!" Lancelot growled. Arthur felt his face grow hot with anger. He shoved Lancelot off of him.

"No you're not!" Arthur shouted. Lance shoved him harder. Arthur could hear gasps and murmurs coming from the crowd. Arthur gritted his teeth and rammed into Lance, knocking him onto the ground. Next thing he knew, Gwaine had pulled him off of Lance and restrained him. Arthur felt like wringing the bastard's bloody neck. Percival had his arms around Lance. The Hispanic boy couldn't escape his hold. Finally, Lance gave up and stilled. Percival let go slowly. Lancelot walked up to Arthur.

"Fuck you Arthur," he said and spat on his cleats. Arthur jerked out of Gwaine's grasp.

"Yeah? Well fuck you too Lance! And oh, you're off the bloody team. Do you hear me!" he shouted after him. His eyes pierced holes through Lance's back. Bayard passed by Arthur and smirked.

"You lot are all mental."

Arthur cursed and was about to hit him before Gwaine held him in a tight lock.

"Mate, calm down. Everyone is watching...including your father," Gwaine whispered. Arthur took a deep breath and nearly winced when he locked eyes with Uther who gave him a stone cold look. Arthur knew he disappointed him.

"Gwen!" Morgana shouted when her friend made her way off the bleachers and to Lance. She shared a worried glance with Merlin. They both ran after her. Gaius watched the two leave with amusement.

"Bloody youths," he said under his breath chuckling.

Gwen could hear her heart pounding in her chest as she pushed her way through the crowd. She had to get to Lance. People scowled as she shoved them aside. Gwen didn't care about how crazy she looked. Lance needed her. She let out a sigh of relief when she spotted Lance walking to his car.

"Lance!" she called out. He didn't turn around. _Did he not hear her_? Gwen ran to catch up with him. When she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder he jerked away harshly.

"Not now Gwen," he snapped. Guinevere opened her mouth and then closed it. She was shocked by his reaction. Quickly recovering, she stepped in front of him so he could face her. Lance avoided her eyes.

"What happened out there?" she asked softly. Lance didn't respond and for a moment Gwen thought he might cry. She took a step forward and brushed his cheek. Gwen gasped when he grabbed her wrist firmly.

"I don't need your pity," he growled and stormed away from her. Gwen watched in shock as he got into his car and sped away, not even taking a moment to look back at her. Her chest felt hollow. Gwen felt as thought her knees might give in any moment. It was his eyes that startled her the most. Filled with such hatred instead of kindness and love.

"Gwen?" she heard Morgana say. Her friend approached her slowly. Gwen noticed how her hand was trembling. When she turned around she saw Merlin was there too.

"Oh Gwen," Morgana cried softly and went to hug her but Gwen backed away. She gave Morgana an apologetic smile.

"I'm okay really. You should check on Arthur." Gwen said forcing a meek smile. Morgana frowned. She wanted to comfort her friend. Merlin and her were too late to see their interaction but from what she could tell it wasn't good. But Gwen needed space. And as her friend, Morgana would give her that. She nodded and smiled sadly, squeezing Gwen's hand affectionately.

Morgana was surprised when Merlin walked up to Gwen and pulled her in a tight embrace. Gwen tensed at first but soon relaxed into his warmth. Morgana felt herself smile. It was nice to this side of Merlin, caring and protective. It reminded Morgana of the embrace Merlin gave her that night she went to his flat. Merlin pressed a soft kiss onto Gwen's temple.

"If you need us, we're always here alright?" he said softly. Gwen forced a smile and nodded. Morgana lingered a few moments before walking away with Merlin. When they were out of sight, Gwen let herself cry.

They cancelled the bloody game. The Mercia coaches were "unsettled by the lack of control Albion's team had. They were concerned for their team's safety." Arthur nearly threw a fit but didn't want to make a fool out of himself. He felt his fatigue catch up with him. All Arthur wanted to do was to be home, take a shower, and pass out. All of the anger and hurt tired him. He watched the crowd disperse, looking for his father. But Uther had left, which Arthur expected. His father was embarrassed and as mayor it wouldn't be good to be seen with his "overly aggressive son." _Fuck it_, Arthur thought to himself. He'd always be a disappointment to his father no matter what.

Arthur tried to clear his thoughts as he made his way to the locker room. Most of the team had already left but a few were still there, taking off their uniforms and putting away the equipment. Arthur expected dirty looks but surprisingly the few lads mumbled their sorrys and patted him on the back as they left. Arthur was at least glad his team didn't blame him. It was Lance's doing, Arthur knew that. But it was also Arthur's choice to give in. He could have been the bigger man and ignore his taunting.

"_Cause that's what all of this is really about. Right Arthur? You're pride."_

Arthur slammed his fist into the locker, ignoring the pain that shot up through his arm. He stripped down and threw on his shorts and sweatshirt. He grabbed his duffel bag and walked out towards the field. It was completely empty. The silence disturbed him in a way. Arthur walked to the center X and dropped his bag, taking deep breaths. He noticed the footprints in the grass and the smell of sweat and dirt in the air. Arthur loved lacrosse. He loved that moment just before making a shot, when the crowd is silent and his teammates are cheering him on. The _whoosh_ of the ball hitting net, the roar of the crowd, and the feeling of pure victory.

Arthur looked down at his knuckles, which were bruised and bloody. He wiped off some of the blood on his shorts. Taking a few more moments to admire the field, Arthur swung his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the parking lot. As he passed the bleachers, he noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye. Arthur blinked in surprise when he saw Gwen standing behind the bleachers staring at her feet. _Oh Gwen..._

Arthur took a deep breath and walked over to her. When they locked eyes Gwen smiled. But Arthur could see her swollen eyes. She'd been crying. Arthur felt horribly guilty.

"You okay?" he asked approaching her slowly. Gwen nodded and sniffled. Arthur couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Like an angel.

"Yea," she responded. They stood in silence for a while. Arthur glanced at his car. "Do you want me to leave? I totally understand if you need space," Arthur said.

Gwen kept her gaze on the ground. She was silent and Arthur began to walk away before she stopped him.

"I just don't get it."

Arthur turned back around to face her. "What don't you get?" he asked softly. Gwen shrugged and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Relationships," she responded in monotone. Arthur let out an empty laugh. "Who doesn't?" he retorted. Clearly, this wasn't a time for jests. Arthur silently cursed at himself for being an idiot. Gwen frowned and chewed on her lip.

"You know, I only had one boyfriend before Lance."

Arthur raised a brow. "Really?" he asked. Gwen smiled faintly.

"Thomas Folly in primary school. It was a two week romance," she joked. Arthur chuckled. After a moment of silence, Gwen turned to face him.

"Do you think I'm overbearing?" she asked. Arthur met her gaze, nearly melting as he stared into the golden pools of her eyes.

"Not at all," he whispered. Gwen snorted. "Well I don't try to be. I mean, I think I'm a pretty good girlfriend." Gwen said as she played with the ends on one of her curls. "I give Lance the space he needs. But aren't people in relationships supposed to...be there for each other at least once in awhile. I mean, I try to help him or at least support him but he won't let me in. I feel as though I'm invisible sometimes or a nuisance."

Arthur stayed silent, taking in her words. He couldn't help but think that if she were his girlfriend he'd never treat her like she was invisible or bothersome. But Gwen was Lance's. And even though Arthur sort of hated the bastard at the moment, he wasn't a complete arse.

"Gwen, Lance is a good guy. He wasn't...himself tonight. Trust me, I've known him since childhood. When he gets stressed or scared, he pushes people away. He'll calm down and everything will get better you'll see. It has nothing to do with you."

Gwen nodded and gave a weak smile. She glanced down at Lance's jacket on her and took a deep breath.

"Lance is the only man that's ever made me feel beautiful," she whispered. Arthur frowned and took her hand in his own, Gwen blinked in surprise.

"You _are _beautiful Guinevere. And you don't need anybody to tell you. It's the truth. And I hope some day you realize how amazing and perfect you are."

Gwen felt her breath hitch. They were close, _very close_. She felt those familiar butterflies in her stomach whenever Arthur looked at her that way. She knew he had feelings for her. Gwen started to notice when she'd catch him staring at her from across the lunch table or in the halls. And there were times when he'd catch her staring too. There was just some unspoken connection between them that Gwen couldn't wrap her head around.

Suddenly, Gwen felt her body move close towards his. She kissed him, gently but deep. His lips were so soft and matched perfectly with hers. Gwen's eyes widened in surprise from her own impulsivity as she pulled away. Before she could stutter out an explanation Arthur cupped her cheek and kissed her. Guinevere felt herself melt into that kiss. A sudden heat took over them and all Gwen wanted was to get closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body into his. Arthur cupped her other cheek and deepened the kiss, tasting her sweet breath. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Guinevere heard herself moan and suddenly Arthur picked her up. Gwen wrapped her legs around his waist. Gasping for air as Arthur began to work on her neck. _What the hell was she doing? She was still with Lance. But it felt so right. _Arthur gently placed her back on her feet, returning to her lips. This time he kissed her softly and whispered her name like a prayer. Guinevere's pulse was racing, as she pulled away and stared at him. She was in a state of shock and lust. Her lips were plump from kissing.

"If you want I can take you home," Arthur said. Gwen nodded in response and the two walked to Arthur's car in shocked silence.

* * *

**Arwen! :3 So that's gunna pan out pretty interesting.. I'll have more Mergana next chap too. Reviews would be great xo**

**I've gotten reviews so far that were surprised about Lance. Basically i mention it in a earlier chapter, but his mom has cancer. So he's been in a hard place lately. I don't want you to think he's some complete ass. He'll apologize to Gwen and be all sweet which is gunna make everything even more complicated for the poor girl. But him and Arthur's friendship is gunna be iffy for awhile...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey so I totally had a free day and decided to write more! I'm getting really into this story so my ideas are coming and coming. Thanks for the reviews and new follows :D I hope you enjoy this chap. It kind of switches from different parts of the same day so sorry if it seems kind of too broken up but I wanted you guys to get a perspective of how each of our main characters are dealing with these new situations and feelings. Anyways see ya at the bottom xo**

* * *

Guinevere woke up in a daze from her peculiar dreams. They were outlandish, full of bizarre feelings and events that would never occur in real life. She even dreamed of kissing Arthur, _as if_. Gwen snorted and sat up, stretching her arms and letting out a pleasant yawn. Lately it seemed her mind was an unquiet one, word and thoughts and impulses constantly crashing into each other.

Gwen sleepily trudged into her bathroom she shared with her brother, grabbing her toothbrush and squeezing a generous amount of toothpaste. She hummed a tune to herself as she worked on her teeth. Guinevere began to replay the vague memories she had of her dreams. She dreamed of having a fight with Lancelot and the dark look in his eyes that frightened her. She dreamed of herself crying, but the most vivid dream was of her and Arthur entwined in one another. A blush crept on her cheeks.

"Silly hormones," Gwen mumbled out loud. She grabbed a cup of water and gurgled, spitting it out in an unlady like manner. As Gwen wiped her mouth, she noticed what looked like a bruise on her neck. Slowly, she felt it with her fingers. It ached, a bit painfully but also awakened a deep arousal within. As the realization dawned on Gwen she gasped out loud and cupped a hand over her mouth. Her dreams weren't just dreams. They were memories. Lance freaking out at the game, him snapping at her, and the steamy kiss her and Arthur shared. _All real._ Gwen's heart was thudding against her chest rapidly.

"Shit!"

As Gwen changed into her uniform, she kept on muttering to herself. It was a habit for Gwen, processing things out loud.

"You are a whore Guinevere Smith. A slutty, cheating, whore!" Guinevere chewed on her lip nervously as she put on some mascara and a touch of perfume. "You are a terrible person and an absolute shitty girlfriend," she said out loud. Guinevere felt a terrible knot of guilt in her chest, and with every breath it was expanding.

She hastily grabbed a scarf from her closet to cover Arthur's love bite. But as she wrapped the scarf around her neck she took a moment to touch it, remembering how _right _it all felt. Gwen remembered seeing red sparks as she kissed him, like her whole body was electrified. Gwen saw her reflection smile but quickly cleared her throat and covered up the hickey. She should be ashamed of herself.

Her mind was all in a blur as she walked a few blocks to get to school. The chill of autumn made her thankful she chose to wear a jacket and a pair of boots Elyan bought her last year for her sixteenth birthday. They were black leather with fur trimmed at the top as well as padded inside the boot. Gwen's feet were nestled and comfortably warm.

Guinevere kept her head down as she walked up the stone steps and into the courtyard. She noticed the way people were whispering and staring at her. A wave of panic took over her. _Did they know? Did they know about her kissing Arthur?_ Gwen gulped and continued forward, keeping her head down and trying her best to ignore their whispers. As she nearly reached the main entrance she heard a familiar voice call her name. Gwen felt sharp pangs of guilt stab her insides as she slowly turned around to face her boyfriend.

She was taken back from Lancelot's smile. He approached her cautiously, shoving his hands into his trousers' pockets and glancing at the ground. When his velvet eyes bore into hers Guinevere felt like running. At that moment, Guinevere knew she was the worst person in the whole world. She tried to stand her ground as Lance walked up to her and took her hand.

"Damn you're freezing," he said rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. His skin was warm like usual. Gwen let out a shaky breath, too speechless to respond. Lancelot seemed to take it as though she was mad at him.

"Guinevere, I am _so sorry_." He said softly. Gwen steadied her breathing to control her shaking. _How on earth should he be sorry? She's the one who cheated on him with his best friend._

Lancelot sighed and with his other hand ran his fingers through his silky auburn hair. A deep frown disturbed his features.

"I-I was such an arse to you and you never deserved that. I guess I was just...scared." He squeezed her hand and pulled her close. Guinevere felt like burying herself in his arms, telling him how sorry she was for betraying him. But something held her back and she kept calm, ready to listen.

"My mum had a seizure. Apparently the chemo isn't working like they thought it would. I got her to the hospital but for some reason I couldn't bear to stay. I couldn't bear to see her...suffering. So I thought maybe playing in the game would take my mind off of all of it but it seemed to make everything worse. I snapped and I-I shouldn't have. I am so sorry Gwen," Lance said pulling her closer for a kiss.

It felt almost desperate, and Gwen found herself feeling numb as he caressed her cheek and deepened it. But for some reason Gwen was having a hard time kissing him back so eagerly. It was like she was hollow. Lance seemed to notice because when he broke the kiss he stared at her oddly. But soon his face only betrayed a look of sadness and regret.

"You're still angry with me, I understand."

Gwen found it within herself to respond. She shook her head and forced a quick smile.

"N-no I'm not. I'm sorry about your mother, I wish I could help."

Lance tucked a stray curl behind her ear and smiled that smile that once made Gwen feel like fainting.

"You already help, just by being you. I shouldn't have pushed you away and I promise Guinevere," Lance's expression turned serious. "I promise I will let you in. You're my girlfriend Gwen. And I've been one shitty boyfriend to you. I hope you can give me a second chance," he whispered.

Gwen nodded and forced another tense smile. _If only you knew what I've done_, she thought. Lance gave her another sweet kiss before saying a charming goodbye and making his way to first period. Guinevere watched him till he disappeared through the crowd, letting out a heavy sigh. She should have told him the truth, right there and then. Why was she being such a coward? Gwen felt exhausted. Exhausted from her paranoia and guilt. She subtly adjusted her scarf, making sure it fully covered Arthur's mark. The bell of first period rang. Gwen had chemistry. She glanced at the front doors, narrowing her eyes in contemplation. Should she skip? Guinevere was in no place to concentrate or do work.

Guinevere took a large inhale through her nose, feeling a bit refreshed from the crisp autumn air. She took one quick glance back at the school before walking across the courtyard, down the steps and into the parking lot. Maybe she would go into town. Gwen couldn't believe she was skipping class. This was not something she ever thought she'd do. She wasn't this type of girl. But lately Guinevere couldn't recognize herself anymore. She didn't know what type of girl she was... or turning into.

* * *

Morgana strutted down the halls with a smile on her face. She was in a good mood. Coach had pulled her aside to compliment her on her effort. She also commented how she thought Morgana had become a real leader over the years. Morgana had thanked her and walked away feeling proud. She worked hard in track, and it seemed all of those hours of tedious running really paid off.

She wiggled her fingers at guys and girls passing by, flashing her million-dollar smile. Morgana straightened her hair that morning, putting it up in a high ponytail. She felt good, she looked good, and everything seemed to be going great until she spotted Vivian and Merlin talking in front of his locker. She stopped a few feet before them, casually pulling out her mobile to pretend she was occupied instead of secretly spying on the two.

"I tried to find you yesterday at the game but as you saw...things got pretty wild," Vivian said placing her hand on her hip and puffing out her chest to show off her impressive cleavage. Merlin smiled at the girl. She was desperate but definitely knew how to lure a guy in. Merlin decided to play along.

"Yea I left soon after it got cancelled. But I did see you," Merlin said in his signature smirk that seemed to drive girls mad. Vivian raised a brow and leaned in a bit closer, pursing her lips in a teasing fashion.

"Did you?" she asked in a flirtatious voice. Merlin could see exactly why Arthur went out with this girl. If Merlin had met this girl a few years before, he would have instantly been obsessed. But he had his fair share of girls like Vivian. Pretty, experienced, but terribly insecure.

"It was hard not too. You're a very good cheerleader," he said taking a moment to check her out. Vivian blushed from the compliment. She crossed her arms and leaned against the locker, making a well played thoughtful expression.

"I'm having a party at my mother's flat this Friday. Do you want to stop by?" she asked taking a glance at his body and meeting his eyes with a sinful smile. Merlin thought for a moment. He _was _single after all. And why pass up a perfect opportunity. Arthur was over Vivian, but Merlin made it a task to ask him about it later.

"Sure why not?" he responded coolly. Vivian let out a breath she'd been holding in and practically beamed.

"I'll be looking for you," she said slowly with another quick roaming of the eyes before strutting away, her hips swaying to show off. Merlin chuckled and turned away, nearly freezing when he saw Morgana glaring at him. He rolled his eyes dramatically and approached her with his hands raised in mock defense.

"What did I do wrong now?" he joked. But Morgana was not amused. Her eyes pierced daggers into his. She crossed her arms and raised a perfectly arched brow.

"Vivian, _really?_" Morgana asked in a sardonic tone.

Merlin frowned in confusion. "What about her?" he asked casually. Morgana's glare darkened and Merlin could see her jaw muscle tense.

"Are you sleeping with her?" she asked accusingly.

Merlin noticed a few kids glancing at them. He took Morgana's arm and led her into an empty classroom. The minute he shut the door she shoved him away. Merlin nearly tripped from the impact.

"What is wrong with you?" he snapped. Morgana let out a dark laugh and took a step towards him, her finger pointed at his chest.

"_What is wrong with me_? Sorry for being pissed that your shagging the one girl I hate!" she shouted. Merlin reached out his arms to calm her but she backed off. Sure Morgana gave him shit every so often but he'd never seen her _this _pissed before.

"Morgana, I've never touched Vivian. I've barely even talked to the girl before just now. We were just having a conversation," he said trying to sound as soothing as possible.

Morgana scoffed at him.

"Yea, it really looked like a _conversation_. I know when you're flirting Merlin. I'm not an idiot!" she growled.

Merlin sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. Why the hell was he dealing with this? Trying to end the conversation, Merlin walked up to Morgana and took her hands in his own, staring intently into her jade eyes. Although she was being a jealous bitch, Merlin couldn't deny how beautiful she looked.

"I was not flirting with her Morgana. She only invited me to a party. I may not even go. And if I do I'll probably bring Gwaine or Arthur along." Merlin could sense Morgana's anger die down a bit. She glanced at her feet, probably embarrassed for her outburst. Merlin squeezed her hands so she'd look at him.

"Morgana, I thought we discussed this. I don't want a relationship." Merlin noticed a slight hurt on Morgana's face but she quickly recovered and nodded.

"I know and I don't want one either. You can go and shag any other girl you want I'm fine with it," she said with a casual shrug. "But _please_ not Vivian. That's my only request okay?" she asked forcing a smile.

Merlin chuckled and nodded. Morgana crossed her arms. "What?" she asked.

Merlin shook his head and caressed Morgana's cheek with his thumb.

"If you were my girlfriend Morgana, I don't think I'd ever cheat on you. You're bloody terrifying," he said.

Morgana smiled, a devious smile that Merlin loved. "Good thing I'm not your girlfriend," she teased and walked away. She glanced back at Merlin, and for a moment Merlin thought he saw a look of hurt in those lovely features. Merlin feared Morgana was starting to fall for him. He couldn't have a relationship right now. And he couldn't bear hurting Morgana. Letting out a deep sigh, Merlin walked out of the classroom, making his way to chemistry.

* * *

"Have you lot seen Gwen?" Lancelot asked.

Percival, Leon, and Gwaine were standing in the lunch line. The three eyed each other before Gwaine broke the awkward silence.

"No sorry," he said quickly returning his attention back on his tray. Lancelot sighed and tapped his fingers against his can of sprite.

"Look, mates, I'm sorry for being such a cock last night. I shouldn't have taken it out on you and I'm sorry I fucked up the game."

The three eyed each other once more before Percival nodded and laid a firm hand on Lancelot's shoulder.

"We believe you're sorry Lance but I'm not sure we're the ones you should be apologizing too."

Lancelot nodded.

"Right, I should go find Arthur." Lance said looking around the cafeteria. He spotted Arthur walking inside with Merlin. The two locked eyes and Lance almost winced when Arthur quickly looked away and returned to his conversation with Merlin.

"I meant Varys but sure Arthur would be a good start," Percival said kind of awkwardly. Lancelot cursed under his breath and clamped his hand to his head, mad at himself for forgetting.

"Shit you're right." Lancelot glanced around trying to find the first year's face.

"He's not in school today. He's at home, on a medical absence." Gwaine said without meeting Lance's eyes. Now_ that_ hurt. Although Lancelot knew Arthur since childhood, Gwaine had become the closest of his friends over his years at Albion. If _Gwaine_ was mad at him, then he really fucked up.

Lancelot closed his eyes, silently cursing at himself for being such an idiot. He muttered his goodbyes before walking out of the cafeteria. Where was Gwen? He needed her now more than ever.

Arthur half listened to Merlin's story about Vivian inviting him to her party. He didn't care. He didn't give a _damn _about Vivian. All he could think about was Guinevere and that...that kiss. That amazing kiss that made Arthur giddy every time he thought of it. Arthur could still feel the touch of her on his lips, the feel of her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and that _moan_ she let out when he sucked on her neck. God that was heavenly. He couldn't help but wonder what sounds she made during sex. Was she a virgin? Arthur had no idea but the image of sleeping with Gwen drove him over the edge.

But underneath all of his excitement was the terrible realization that he betrayed his best friend since childhood. He was sill mad at Lance for being a total arse but that was no excuse to make out with his girlfriend. It was a low blow but Arthur didn't plan it. _Guinevere_ was the one who kissed him first. Now that was a total surprise. But how could Arthur resist her? Once she kissed him, Arthur couldn't get enough. Lancelot was far from his mind as her body pressed into his.

"Arthur?"

Arthur blinked and turned his head to find Merlin eyeing him oddly. The raven-haired boy smirked and took a sip of his soup.

"Your mind has been somewhere far away today mate," he joked. Arthur snorted and rubbed his temple.

"You have no idea," he mumbled.

Merlin chuckled and patted Arthur on the back. He rested his elbows on the table, leaning in closer to Arthur.

"Is this about yesterday's game?" Merlin asked quietly. Arthur groaned and nodded, staring intently at the wood of the table. Someone carved "fuck faggots". Arthur shook his head at that and met Merlin's ice blue eyes.

"I did something stupid Merlin," he said slowly. Arthur let out a deep sigh and kneaded the palms of his hands over his eyes. He'd been up all night thinking about Gwen. Merlin glanced at the lunch line where the rest of their friends were still waiting to get their food. Morgana was nowhere in sight and neither was Lance, Gwen, or Elyan. They were the only two at the table. Merlin nudged Arthur. The Pendragon lad took a deep breath.

"I kind of...made out with Gwen last night," he mumbled. Arthur then pressed his fist to his mouth, regretting his lack of control. Merlin looked shocked for a moment but quickly recovered.

"Was this before or after the game?" he asked. Arthur groaned and rested his head in his hands.

"After."

Merlin nodded slowly. Arthur was surprised when Merlin nudged him and smiled.

"Was she into it?" he asked playfully. Arthur blinked before nodding. Merlin began to laugh and Arthur let himself too. In a way, Merlin's strange approval of this was comforting.

"So, you don't think I'm a complete arse?" Arthur asked after they stopped laughing. Merlin paused for a moment before shrugging.

"No. Anyway, you've fancied her for a while mate. And to be honest," Merlin eyed the cafeteria once more. "Gwen and Lance aren't exactly doing so well."

Arthur snorted in response. "I know," he said. Arthur then sighed. "But still, even if _she_ wanted it as well, it's still wrong. She's Lance's girlfriend. Even if they're fighting, they're together._ I broke the code_."

Merlin nudged him hard as Gwaine, Leon, and Percival approached with their lunches. The two shared a look before descending in usual conversation with the rest of the group. And in this look was a clear mutual understanding, "_this stays between us"._

* * *

Guinevere had come back to school after lunch. She had a calculus exam during fourth period. Her morning in town was actually quite relaxing. She went to a charming café by the river and had a latte and a blueberry muffin. Afterwards, she walked to the park and watched the blue water splash against the rocks. Guinevere even bummed a cigarette off of someone, nearly coughing up smoke with every drag. It was like Gwen was a completely different person.

She even managed to push away the thoughts of Lance and Arthur for a while. But once she walked into the courtyard, all of the memories flooded back into her mind. Gwen fixed up her scarf before walking inside. She spotted Professor Muirden coming down the hall and hung her head down, hoping he wouldn't see her. She held her breath as he walked by but Muirden didn't seem to notice because a second later he was yelling at some kid to take off their hat. _That was close_.

Guinevere clenched the straps of her school bag tightly as she maneuvered her way through the halls and into the east wing. Luckily, she hadn't run into any of her friends on the way. As she turned the corner Gwen felt the impulse to turn and run in the other direction. Arthur was standing by Gwaine's locker, the two joking and smiling. _Shit shit shit._..

Gwen could hear her heart pounding. She drew in a breath and stared at the ground as she walked by them.

"Gwen!" she heard Gwaine call. Guinevere would keep on walking and pretend she didn't hear them but the hall was practically empty. And Gwen knew that if she acted strange it would only bring up suspicion. Gwen had to be strong. _Last night didn't happen, last night didn't happen_, she told herself as she walked up to Gwaine, trying not to look at Arthur. She could feel his gaze on her.

"You look ravishing today," Gwaine said with a wink.

Guinevere rolled her eyes. "You know Gwaine, I'm never going to hook up with you so you can stop trying."

Gwen heard Arthur smirk and for a second she glanced at him, his blue eyes met hers and she nearly melted. She slowly tore her eyes away from him and focused on Gwaine who pretended to be hurt.

"Damn Gwen you've gotten quite sassy since you came here." Gwaine then wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

"We should all hang out soon. I know this good pub near by how bout we all have a drink later."

Arthur rolled his eyes and made some remark about Gwaine being an alcoholic. Suddenly, Gwaine turned to Gwen and was staring at her neck.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in a scarf before."

Gwen gulped and managed to stutter out a response.

"I-I felt like wearing one today that's all."

Gwaine looked at her strangely before shrugging casually.

"Well I have a free period and a bottle of Jack so I'm off," he said with a wink. Gwen watched him leave almost desperately. She took a deep breath before meeting Arthur's gaze. He looked at her neck and Gwen saw a blush creep on his cheeks as he realized what she was hiding.

"Guinevere, about last night-

"Arthur," Gwen interrupted. "I can't...deal with this right now." She gave him an apologetic smile after realizing how harsh she just sounded. "We'll talk about this later alright?"

Arthur nodded and as Gwen turned away she felt a warm hand enclose around her arm. Arthur took a step closer and Gwen couldn't help herself from glancing at his sturdy chest. She felt that terrible lust take over. _What was wrong with her?_

Arthur stared into her eyes and Gwen found herself glancing at his lips. So full and soft. The hall was empty. And for a moment Gwen felt the temptation to kiss him and she could tell he wanted too but her conscious kicked in and Gwen gently took his hand off her arm and walked away, forcing herself not to look back.

* * *

Morgana could feel him tighten inside her as he released, his breath hot on her neck. His hands were grasped firmly on her hips, leaving marks. As he pulled out and walked to the bathroom to clean up, Morgana buried her face in a pillow to muffle a scream. No matter how many times Morgana told herself she wasn't ready for a relationship, part of her wanted one. Maybe it was just the girl inside of her. Morgana always had a hopeless romantic side buried deep within.

She let out a _huff_ and laid down on the bed, her body turned sideways. She got a clear view of that picture on Merlin's dresser, the one of him and the mysterious girl. Morgana tightened her grip on the sheets, trying to be rid of these foolish feelings. Such as jealousy. She already regretted freaking out earlier about Vivian. But for some reason Morgana's craving for possession of Merlin was too hard to ignore.

She wanted him to herself. Morgana flinched when she heard the door open and the feel of the bed sinking as Merlin lied down beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Do you want to stay over?" he whispered in her ear. For some reason Merlin liked when she stayed the night. Lately, this notion bothered Morgana. Merlin told her he wanted something casual. Falling asleep naked in each other's arms is not casual, it's _intimate. _

Morgana sat up and stood from the bed, sliding into her shirt and school polo.

"I can't. I've been lying too much to my father. He's starting to get suspicious about me having "sleepovers at Gwen's" on school nights all the time," she said buttoning up her coat. Her back was faced towards him but she could feel Merlin's eyes on her. She heard the bed creak as he stood up. Merlin pushed her hair to one side and began to press cool kisses on her neck. Morgana's cheeks flushed as he teased her sensitive spot right below the ear.

"Stay," he said softly and for a moment Morgana considered staying the night but something held her back. She moved away from him and slid into her pumps. Morgana took a deep breath before turning around to look at him. Merlin was bare except for a pair of sweats that rested beautifully below his toned hipbones. His hair was fussed up in that way that Morgana always thought was sexy but now she was almost irritated. She hated how fit he looked _all the time_. She hated that other girls wanted him. She hated that Merlin didn't want to be with her in the way she wanted to be with him. Morgana felt like she got punched in the chest as she realized her true emotions. She wanted to be with Merlin, _only Merlin. _Morgana was ready for a relationship.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked taking a step towards her.

"Nothing," Morgana said putting on her best smile. But Merlin was not convinced. He scratched the back of his neck, studying her before an idea popped into his mind.

"Can I at least make you a cup of coffee before you leave?" he asked putting on that adorable cheeky smile. Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Just one," she said sternly and chuckled when he dashed out the door. Morgana sighed and plopped down on the bed, studying her nail beds that definitely needed some attention. Morgana jumped when she heard a loud beep. Merlin's mobile vibrated and lit up. Morgana chewed on her lip and glanced at the door. She could here Merlin busy in his kitchen. Curiosity taking a hold of her, she retrieved Merlin's mobile and opened the text.

Her mouth hung open when she saw who it was from. _Vivian. _Morgana clenched her jaw and read the message.

_What do u think I shud wear Friday night ? This one:_ a picture of Vivian in a tight pink dress popped up. _Orr this one_: the other picture showed Vivian in a strapless black dress, which showed _lots _of cleavage.

Morgana saw red. She was so busy thinking of ways to kill Vivian that she failed to notice Merlin re enter the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly.

Morgana jumped in surprise and for a moment felt guilt but soon her eyes narrowed on him, and she was far too angry to apologize.

"Never touched her huh?" she asked showing the text to Merlin. His eyes widened when he saw the pictures but soon settled back on Morgana. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair wearily.

"I'm not having this discussion with you again Morgana. And you shouldn't be reading my texts!" Merlin snapped.

Morgana could feel her skin prickling with anger. She stood up and stormed past him but Merlin caught her arm, forcing her to face him.

"What do you want from me Morgana?" he asked softly but his face was hard. Morgana drew in a breath, trying to come up with something logical but none of this had to do with logic. This was her emotions, her life, her _heart_.

"I can't do this anymore," she whispered. Merlin let go of her arm, staring at her like she was crazy.

"All because Vivian sent me a picture of her _in a dress_? Wow, I thought you might have just a tendency for jealousy but you're far worse than that Morgana. Your fucking mental that's what you are."

Morgana flinched from the harshness in his voice and it was clear Merlin regretted it the moment the words came out of his mouth. She turned on her heels before Merlin could see the tears stinging at her eyes.

"Morgana," he called out in a much more gentle tone. He tried to reach for her but instead got a harsh slap to the face. Morgana glared at him.

"I can't believe I trusted you. You know I thought your were different Merlin. I thought maybe I finally found a guy who can want me for more than just sex. I thought maybe you and I could be together. But I was wrong and I see that clearly now," she whispered hoarsely. A tear stained her cheek. Angry at herself for crying, Morgana stormed out, slamming the door shut behind her.

Merlin cursed loudly and threw the empty mug he had put out for Morgana. The sound of glass shattering gave him some relief.

"Fuck!" he yelled. And instead of another glass hitting the wall it was his fist.

* * *

**Ah Mergana troubles *sigh* but don't worry this isn't the end for our favorite duo. I hope you guys are enjoying how the Lance/Arwen side plot is playing along. Let's just say pretty soon and this is a common term for us Americans "shits gunna hit the fan" ****Haha reviews if you can loves xo my next update will be sometime next week.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my lovelies =) Thanks for the reviews and new follows I very much appreciate it. You're all so lovely and the positive support is truly encouraging. I hope you enjoy this new chap. **

* * *

"So how bad was it?"

Merlin sighed and squinted his eyes as a biting breeze blew into his eyes, causing them to water. He massaged his lids with his thumbs before answering.

"_Bad_," Merlin said picturing Morgana's jade eyes piercing through him. He frowned when Gwaine chuckled and shook his head, taking one last drag of his cigarette before putting it out under his boot. Gwaine zipped up his heavy north face jacket and stood up, glancing at his raven haired friend. Merlin was staring intently at the paved side walk, his eyes glazed over from his storming thoughts.

"I don't know what to tell you mate. Morgana has always been a complicated one," Gwaine said. Merlin stood up and for a moment Gwaine felt self conscious as he realized how tall Merlin was compared to him. But he soon pushed his insecurity aside and began to walk away, Merlin by his side. They walked through the parking lot in silence, and Merlin took the opportunity to admire the campus. Leaves crunched under his feet and Merlin glanced up at the naked trees. It seemed winter was coming early this year.

A group of girls Merlin recognized who were Vivian's friends were standing in a huddle beside the stairs. They looked at him and giggled. Despite Merlin's sunken mood he couldn't help but nod and flash a charming smile. Gwaine smirked and gave Merlin a playful shove before they made their way up the steps and into their usual corner of the courtyard.

But none of their friends were there. Merlin looked around for any sign of them but it seemed him and Gwaine were the first to arrive. Both boys leaned against the wide pillar and Merlin could see Gwaine taking out his mobile out of the corner of his eye. Merlin tapped his foot on the ground anxiously. He was nervous for some strange reason. Nervous for what would happen when he'd see Morgana. Their fight had awakened something inside of him he longed bury deep inside. Awakened a certain feeling that Merlin vowed he'd never experience again. Regret.

"I just don't get it," he blurted out. Merlin noticed Gwaine's head pop up. Unable to control himself Merlin continued. "I don't understand why she was _so angry_. What the bloody hell is it with Morgana and Vivian? She talks about her like they're arch enemies."

Merlin didn't know why he was still talking about Morgana. But for some reason he couldn't keep it inside. It was practically eating him alive. No matter how hard he tried to push Morgana out of his mind, she wouldn't leave. It was like Morgana was clinging onto his brain, onto every cell in his body.

"It's a long story. I don't know the full truth of it to be honest but what I do know is that those two were practically attached by the hip their first year. But something happened during the summer that tore them apart for good. Last year was especially bad because Vivian and Arthur were dating. Shit, you should have _seen _Morgana."

Merlin contemplated in silence. What happened that was so bad between them? Merlin cleared his throat awkwardly. Why on earth did he care about two girls and their stupid drama? Gwaine noticed his friend's troubled expression and clasped a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Mate what I've learned over the years about women is that when they're pissed at you, give them space. She'll calm down in time and I'm sure you and Morgana could have great make up sex," he said with a wink.

Merlin rolled his eyes and messed up Gwaine's hair. Another biting breeze hit him and Merlin shivered, shoving his hands into his new jacket Hunith got for him. Fortunately, the beanie he was wearing covered his ears and Merlin was extremely grateful. His ears always turned an embarrassing red when he was cold.

"Also if you think about it, both Vivian and Morgana are very attractive and likeable girls. And we all know how competitive girls can be. I suppose their hatred for each other was just bound to happen at some point."

Merlin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want to think about Morgana anymore. Especially considering he had two tests that day he didn't study enough for. But he was free first period so Merlin planned to review and try to memorize his notes as best as possible.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I have other shit to worry about besides hormonal girls and their ridiculous rivalries. I just need to get her out of my head," Merlin said slightly pulling his right hand out of his pocket to look at his bruised knuckles. He was glad he didn't punch a hole through the wall.

Gwaine eyed him and nodded without saying a word. As much as he wanted to tease Merlin about it, he knew he had to keep his mouth shut. It was obvious the lad was trying to deny his true feelings for Morgana. And how could he just forget about Arthur's beautiful sister? Morgana was no ordinary girl and her beauty was the type of beauty that made you stop in the streets to look at her. Gwaine scanned the courtyard and froze when he saw Guinevere and Morgana walking up the steps holding hands.

"Speaking of Morgana..." he said with a gentle nudge.

Merlin broke out of his thoughts and followed Gwaine's gaze, feeling his heartbeat quicken at the sight of her. Morgana met his eyes for a moment before glancing away like she never saw him and taking a seat beside Gwen on a bench. She positioned herself so her back was turned in his direction, hiding her face.

Merlin admired her long ebony hair, which rested to her mid back. It was so luscious and Merlin felt himself cringe as he imagined himself running his fingers through her silky locks. Morgana always loved it when he did that after sex. Merlin swallowed and clenched his fists trying to rid away the picture of him holding Morgana and the feel of her warm body as she lied in his arms.

Clenching his fists till his knuckles were nearly white Merlin tore his gaze away and stared at his shoes. Why was this bothering him so much? Morgana was the one who overreacted. He did nothing wrong...right?

* * *

Morgana twisted the silver ring on her finger as she half listened to Gwen's story about the fight between Elyan and her father. Apparently Elyan had moved back into the house this past weekend. Gwen said everything was going well until her father found empty bottles under Elyan's bed.

Morgana tried to pay full attention to her friend but her mind was far away. The fight with Merlin the night before took a toll on her. Part of her regretted looking through his phone and freaking out. But another part of her knew she did the right thing by ending it. Her feelings were growing too rapidly for him and it was only time until she'd get hurt. She remembered something her old therapist used to tell her.

"_You are the most important person in your life Morgana. You must worship your body and mind. Ultimately, you should not depend on anyone else to make you feel loved. It is up to you to love yourself. That is the only way you will find pure happiness." _

Her therapist was right. Morgana had to do what was best for _herself_. She was done letting guys control her life.

"Morgana?"

Morgana blinked as she settled back into reality. Guinevere smiled sadly at her and took her hand in her own.

"You're still thinking about Merlin aren't you?" Gwen asked.

Morgana sighed and stared at a willow tree in the distance.

"Is it that obvious?" she breathed.

Guinevere squeezed her hand tighter, forcing her to meet her gaze. "Morgana it's understandable. You and Merlin became really close. It may have been "casual" but I think we both know it was more than that. He cares for you Morgana, more than he can admit."

Morgana scowled. "He called me _mental _Gwen. Is that supposed to be his way of telling me his feelings?"

Guinevere sighed and looked over her shoulder. Merlin and Gwaine were standing at their usual spot. But considering everything that's happened lately their friend group hasn't been the same. Lancelot and Arthur still hadn't made up since the lacrosse game and the other boys seemed to be conflicted on whose side they should take. _How did everything turn into such a bloody mess?_

Gwen felt her insides burn as she thought of Lance. He texted her earlier in the morning saying that he wanted to take her out that night on a proper date. Guinevere said yes as she should being his girlfriend. But how long could she keep what happened a secret? As if just to spite her, Guinevere saw Arthur and Leon enter the courtyard. Arthur's golden hair was shorter and spiked up in the front. It was a new look and Gwen couldn't help but find it _very sexy_ on him.

Morgana noticed Gwen's sudden silence and subtly followed her friend's gaze, finding herself looking at her own brother. Frowning, she glanced at Gwen and noticed the blush that crept on her best friend's cheeks. Guinevere met her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Look, although Merlin may be shit when it comes to relationships he _is _a great friend. You shouldn't let this ruin your friendship. Merlin probably regrets flirting with Vivian. It can be hard you know, _impulses, _they can really take a hold of you."

Morgana could practically feel Gwen's anxious state radiating off of her. Her friend was jumpy and kept on sneaking glances behind her shoulder.

"I'm sure he's sorry. _Really sorry, _and wishes he could take it all back. Just give it time and everything will go back to normal. Just as it was, _normal_."

Morgana raised a perfectly arched brow and crossed her arms.

"Why am I getting the feeling we're not talking about Merlin anymore?" she asked slowly.

Gwen blinked a few times in surprise, nearly wincing at Morgana's skeptical tone. "Wha-what do you mean? Of-of course I'm talking about you and Merlin!" she stuttered out.

Morgana followed Gwen's gaze again and caught Arthur glancing in their direction. First she thought her brother was looking at her but no...he was staring at Gwen..._intensely_. Morgana knew that look. She'd grown up sneaking around with Arthur behind Uther's back her whole childhood knowing _that look._ Her eyes widened as she saw Gwen's cheeks flush redder.

"Are you shagging my brother?!"

Guinevere nearly fell out of the bench in shock. She opened her mouth to deny it but for some reason no words came out. She couldn't lie to Morgana. She couldn't lie to her best friend. Guinevere took a deep breath, trying to slow down her heart rate.

"_No_. But we did sort of...kiss after the lacrosse game on Wednesday," she said in a hushed tone.

Morgana was silent for a few moments. Guinevere held her breath as she waited for Morgana's reaction. She flinched in surprise when Morgana began to laugh. Like _really laugh_. Morgana clutched her stomach, which was hurting as she struggled to breathe. She couldn't stop laughing. Tears swelled in her eyes and Morgana let out a weary sigh as she wiped them away with the sleeve of her blazer. Gwen was staring at her like she'd gone mad.

"How is it that everyone has gone completely barmy in a matter of days? Fuck! First Lance flips shit and ruins the game, then I suddenly have these newly profound feelings for a guy who thinks I'm completely mental, and now _this_. Now I find out my best friend is having a secret thing with my twin brother! Damn. And I thought last year was fucked up..." Morgana broke out in another round of giggles and clutched Gwen's arm for support. Her friend began to join her and both girls held each other as they let out all of their troubles, both finding each other's laughter contagious. People around them began to eye them strangely but they didn't care. They didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

Arthur watched his sister and Guinevere nearly having a laughing attack. _Strange._ He sighed and turned to face Leon. Percival had joined them while he wasn't looking. Both friends stiffened as Lancelot walked by. Arthur locked eyes with him for a moment before glancing away. He was still angry with Lancelot but also guilty. It was an odd mix of emotions. Lance looked at Percival and Leon and sighed before continuing onward.

"You know you two don't have to ignore him all because of me," Arthur said clutching onto the straps on his schoolbag tightly.

Percival and Leon shared a glance before shrugging casually.

"We have our reasons. He did after all ruin the game," Leon said bitterly. Arthur sighed and studied his two good friends. They looked at him with equal seriousness. It was clear from day one Arthur was the leader of their pack. His friends looked up to him, not only on the field but also in everyday life. He knew they'd stay by his side no matter what, even if that meant excluding one of their own.

Arthur wanted to tell them they should forgive Lance. The lad after all was dealing with a lot of trouble at home with his mother. He needed his friends. But Arthur kept silent. Leon and Percival were their own individuals, and Arthur was in no place to tell them what to do. He was in no mood to be a leader. Not with everything going on with Guinevere.

He sneaked another glance at Gwen who was now in deep conversation with his sister. Why didn't he just ask her out before Lance did? Then he wouldn't be feeling so guilty and paranoid, he would have Gwen fully. And god did he want her.

* * *

Merlin kept on trying to look away from Morgana but she was like a magnet. He couldn't help but be drawn to her. And he always was, the first day he met her. She was like some beautiful ancient relic, an old soul waiting to be awakened. Morgana fascinated him the moment he laid eyes on her. And Merlin had no idea why.

He was too absorbed staring at Morgana he failed to see Vivian approaching him.

"Merlin!"

Merlin flinched and met Vivian's soft blue eyes. She smiled at him and placed one hand on her hip while twirling a perfect blonde curl with the other.

"Are you still coming to my party tonight?" she asked in her sweet voice.

Merlin glanced at Gwaine who was trying to look away to hide the smirk on his face. He was silent as he took a moment to think. He cared for Morgana, truly. But Merlin didn't want a girlfriend. He didn't want to feel anything. His love for Freya almost broke him. And Merlin wasn't about to fall down that hole again. He flashed a charming smile.

"Yes and by the way," Merlin said leaning in closer to whisper in her ear, "Wear the black dress."

Vivian bit her lip seductively, trying not to show how relieved she was that he was coming. She had the whole thing planned. Her and Cassie worked on it last night. Vivian knew she would get Arthur back. And she also didn't mind getting a taste of the delicious new boy in the process.

"I _was _wondering if you got my text. And I was actually going to choose the black one." Vivian leaned in close. "_It's easier to take off_," she whispered. She flashed a mischievous smile before strutting away, her blonde curls bouncing behind her.

Merlin checked out her arse, which was quite plump for her petite figure. The girl did have a very nice body. But Merlin couldn't help but think how Morgana's body was better. She had curves, and although having a flat stomach, her thighs were full. She looked healthy. Such a difference compared to Freya who Merlin was afraid he'd hurt the last time they had sex. But Morgana was quite wild, and Merlin was able to let himself fully go with her.

Merlin frowned at himself for thinking about sex with Morgana. Especially mad at himself for having an erection.

"So are you going to the party tonight?" Merlin asked Gwaine trying to not think about a naked Morgana.

Gwaine shook his head. "Nah mate. I actually kinda have a...date with Mithian tonight."

Merlin widened his eyes in surprise. Gwaine...on a date? That wasn't exactly a _Gwaine_ thing to do. But Merlin did notice the change in him recently. Gwaine was calmer than usual and less... perverted. He also spent a good amount of time with the new transfer student.

"You really like her don't you?" Merlin asked smiling.

Gwaine shifted his weight onto his other leg uncomfortably. "All because I'm going on one date doesn't mean I'm infatuated with her Merlin."

Merlin tried to suppress his amusement as he noticed Gwaine smiling at Mithian who was standing a few feet away. The brunette beauty smiled back.

"When exactly was the last time you went on a date?" Merlin asked curiously.

Gwaine cleared his throat.

"Never," he murmured. He then grabbed Merlin's shoulder tightly. "But Mithian doesn't know that. So this stays between us alright?" he asked, his brown eyes intense.

Merlin shrugged out of his grasp and nodded. It was quite strange to see Gwaine so serious about a girl.

"So where are you taking her?" Merlin asked.

Gwaine smiled softly. "To the cinema," he said glancing at his feet like a shy schoolboy.

"Well I hope it goes well mate. Hmm... is it possible Gwaine Caerleon is settling down?" Merlin teased.

Gwaine rolled his eyes dramatically and shrugged. "I've found that over the many years of shagging many women, I've grown...tired. I'm tired of being a total arse. I mean of course I think about fucking Mithian. But she's...different. We just click. It's hard to explain, I mean I've never felt this way before. I want to do this _right_. She's the type of girl to be treated with respect. And yes, I actually respect the girl."

Merlin stared at his friend curiously. Did they not have sex yet? Was Gwaine really waiting for the special moment? That was definitely a surprise but he kept quiet. He was happy for Gwaine, truly. It reminded Merlin of when he first realized his strong feelings for Freya. That first year of young love was the best time of his life.

The bell for first period rang and Merlin watched the crowd of kids pile inside. He glanced across the courtyard where Gwen and Morgana were previously sitting but they weren't there.

* * *

Guinevere arrived early to history. She took her usual seat in the second row and took out her notebook and a pen. She began to sketch a flower, a lily. Gwen smiled softly to herself. Lily was her mother's name.

The classroom began to fill up and Gwen didn't notice Arthur walking up to the desk in front of her until she got a wave of a familiar cologne. She looked up and felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled at her before sitting down. History was the only class she had with Arthur. But he usually sat in the back.

Professor Nimueh took her usual position in the front of the classroom and told the class to quiet down in her velvety voice. She was the youngest teacher at Albion Prep but nonetheless equally intelligent as her superiors. She was a pretty woman, with long brown hair and big ocean blue eyes. She was also very sweet but had a quick tendency to get angry if a student spoke out of place. Fortunately, Guinevere was on her good side.

Professor Nimueh asked for the class to take out their completed homework. Gwen opened her notebook and leaned back in her chair as she waited for Nimueh to check her work. Suddenly, she saw Arthur's hand reach out behind him, a folded piece of paper pressed between his fingers. Gwen took it reluctantly and blushed as her fingers brushed against his.

She took a deep breath before discreetly opening the note.

_Can we talk later?_

Guinevere took a moment to think before turning over the note to write on the blank side.

_Yes._

She tapped on Arthur's shoulder and without turning around he reached out behind him to retrieve the note. It took about ten seconds before he ripped out another piece of paper to respond before Guinevere took it.

_Meet me by the oak tree near the soccer field during third period. _

Guinevere felt those familiar butterflies in her stomach. She slipped the note in her pocket and smiled nervously as Professor Nimueh appeared by her side to check her homework. Meeting Arthur alone under a romantic oak tree in secret? This couldn't be good.

xxx

Guinevere clenched the straps on her school bag tightly as she walked on the trail over to the soccer field. It was secluded from the main campus and took a little while to get there. She spotted Arthur sitting underneath the large oak tree, checking the time on his mobile. It was obvious he was nervous.

She accidently stepped on a twig and Arthur's head shot up. He sat up straighter as she approached him and sat down beside him. Gwen slid off her bag and rested it beside her, stretching out her legs and placing both hands behind her for support. They were quiet for a while, both wondering where to start.

"I wanted to...apologize for what happened. It was completely irresponsible of me and I shouldn't have crossed that boundary between us," Arthur said keeping his gaze on the ground. He was surprised when Gwen snorted.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I was the one who kissed _you_ remember?"

Arthur lifted his head to meet her gaze. She looked so beautiful as a trickle of sunlight illuminated her chocolate curls. Guinevere squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. Why was he looking at her like that? Didn't he know the type of effect it had on her? Didn't he know this wasn't helping their situation?

"But I kissed you back Guinevere," he said smiling awkwardly.

Gwen let a breathy chuckle.

"How could you not? You're a boy after all."

Arthur laughed with her. It was a valid point. He couldn't exactly control his hormones. Arthur then sighed and ran a hand through his newly cut hair.

"Look, I don't want this to ruin our friendship. Obviously it was a mistake but that doesn't mean things have to change between us. We should just try to...forget it, move on."

Gwen drew in a shaky breath. Her heart was beating uncontrollably.

"Do you really think you can forget?" she asked in a whisper.

Arthur was silent for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

"Nope probably not."

Gwen exhaled and closed her eyes, picturing when Arthur lifted her up in the air, her legs wrapped around his waist as they kissed passionately. Gwen opened her eyes and studied Arthur's face. She blinked when the realization hit her. That was it. That was the reason why something was just missing with Lancelot. There was no _passion._

He was so handsome with his golden hair and radiant blue eyes. Arthur had those kind of lips that were just made to smile...and kiss.

"What about you?" Arthur asked in a whisper glancing at her lips and down to her chest. He silently cursed at himself as he felt his very hard erection. Gwen's chest rose up and down with her heavy breathing. She shook her head gently. Gwen wasn't sure how it happened but suddenly Arthur's hand was in her hair as he leaned over her, Gwen was lying on the ground. His lips pressed softly against hers. Gwen dug her hand in his hair and gasped as he trailed his lips down her jaw line and to her neck. She could feel his pulsing member pressed against her thigh. _What was she doing?!_

Gwen let out a soft moan as he brushed his hand down her side and caressed her hip. One of his legs was rested between her legs giving them some space but the upper half of his body was pressed against hers. His hand moved down and slid slightly under her skirt to run his fingers gently over her bare thigh. Guinevere had never felt this type of lust before.

Arthur undid a few buttons on her blouse, revealing her lacy white bra. Gwen gasped as his lips kissed her cleavage. She wanted more of him. Feeling quite bold she slid her hands underneath his shirt and ran her nails down his muscular back. Arthur seemed to like that because instead of kissing he was licking her breasts. He undid the rest of her blouse and began to lick and kiss down her stomach. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Gwen moaned. She'd never felt these kinds of sensations before. It was all so new and exotic. But as Arthur moved his hand closer to her inner thigh she tensed.

"Arthur."

He stopped and lifted his head to meet her gaze. Her chest was heaving and Arthur swallowed as he took in the sight of her flushed state. _It was incredibly sexy_. Guinevere sat up, causing Arthur to back off.

"I'm sorry but I'm-I'm a virgin," she said looking away shyly.

Arthur opened his mouth and then closed it. Guinevere felt terribly insecure from his silence. But she was soon taken back as he took her hand in his own and smiled warmly.

"It's alright Guinevere. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable-

"Oh heavens no!"

Arthur raised a brow. Gwen blushed.

"Not at all. I-I liked it very much but I'm just not ready..."

Arthur nodded and glanced at the ground as she buttoned up her blouse. Guinevere tossed her long hair to one side. She got up on her knees and rested a hand on Arthur's shoulder. He looked up in surprise. Gwen leaned in and kissed him softly, smiling against his lips.

"What on earth are we doing Arthur?" she breathed.

She pulled away and gazed into his blue eyes. Arthur chuckled and let out a heavy sigh.

"Being horny teenagers?"

They both shared a laugh before settling into a comfortable silence. Arthur then wrapped one of her ringlets around his finger and looked at her with such affection.

"I really like you Guinevere."

Gwen sighed. "I know," she said softly. "And no matter how hard I try not to have feelings for you I just can't seem to shake them away. But Lance-

"Is still your boyfriend," Arthur interrupted.

Gwen smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yes he is...for now. I can't leave him, not with everything that's going on with his mother. He needs me Arthur."

"I know," he said.

Gwen traced her fingers over his muscular jaw line.

"He's taking me out tonight. But I know I won't be able to stop thinking about you. All of this is just so...fucked up."

Arthur sighed and nodded in agreement. He took her face between his hands and pressed a warm kiss onto her temple.

"You do what you have to do. Be there for Lance, support him because we all know he really needs it. But...I still want to see you."

Gwen bit her lip, trying to contemplate this whole situation. Giving into her impulses, she leaned in for a deep kiss.

"We _really_ have to be careful," she whispered.

Arthur grinned like an idiot. "And we will. I'll wait for you Guinevere," he said tucking a curl behind her ear. Arthur knew he was sounding incredibly cheesy but he couldn't help it. Gwen then stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"You are trouble Arthur Pendragon," she said backing away.

He flashed a devious smile. Gwen chuckled and turned around, making her way down the trail. She sighed and glanced up at the sky.

"You are going to hell Guinevere Smith," she murmured. But Guinevere couldn't help but smile. Who knew doing something bad could feel so right?

* * *

**Some sexy Arwen time ;D So next chapter will be mainly in Merlin's P.O.V. There will be some interesting flashbacks and also you'll find out what happens at Vivian's party...**

**Although I love my Mergana, I am so in love with this Arwen plot line. I'm having lots of fun having Lance being the one who is getting cheated on instead of typically Arthur. But don't worry Mergana fans, like I said this is not the end. **

**I'd love reviews as always. I'll update soon xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello beautiful people =) Thanks for your kind words and new follows. So this chapter mainly focuses on Merlin I hope you like it ;)**

* * *

_Three Years Earlier..._

The sky was a misty grey, and the trees swayed gently in the lukewarm autumn breeze. It was a cloudless day, but the sun merely revealed itself. People walked along the streets in a slow pace, the greyness of the day slowly sucking out their energy. All except for three young teenagers, whose laughter was loud and curses even louder.

Merlin watched with a cheeky smile on his face as Freya skipped past them and stopped, twirling like a ballerina. Her long black hair was the longest it had ever been since he'd known her. She let out a giddy laugh and danced back towards Merlin, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a warm kiss on his cheek.

"You are such a lightweight," Merlin teased. Freya shoved him hard and stuck her tongue out like a defiant child. Will chuckled and swung his arm over her shoulder, taking a long sip of his beer.

"Be nice Emrys, we all know how Freya gets when people call her that. Freya my love, don't listen to this bloke, you are _far_ from a lightweight," Will slurred.

Freya raised a brow at Merlin and then grinned mischievously, fluffing up Will's shaggy hair. "Thank you Will. Maybe you should be my boyfriend instead of Merlin. You'd make a better one," she said kissing Will on the neck. The poor chap burned a bright red. Merlin rolled his eyes and tugged Freya away from him, wrapping an arm around her waist. He squeezed her hip and chuckled as Freya gave a loud squeal.

"Is that so?" Merlin whispered in her ear, his moist breath sending shivers down her spine. Freya pretended not be effected but Merlin knew her all too well. He knew all the places on her body where he could tease her. Freya danced out of his grasp and grabbed the bottle from Will's hands, who made a whimpering sound in response.

"What do you say Will, yeah? If I asked you to be my boyfriend would you say yes?" Freya asked biting her lip seductively, her eyes never leaving Merlin's. She sometimes enjoyed doing this, trying to make Merlin jealous.

"Well, I'd have to think on it. You may be one fit bird, but Merlin has been my best mate forever...it would be a hard decision."

Merlin scoffed and swung his leg under Will's, tripping him. The two boys began to play wrestle and Freya watched with an amused fascination.

"Sod off, she's _my_ girlfriend!" Merlin said through his laughter. Will shoved him off howling, nearly slamming Merlin into a glass window but Freya caught his arm.

"Careful you two! You're both plastered! Now come on, it'll be nightfall soon," Freya said skipping ahead. She glanced back and flashed both of them a teasing smile. Will and Merlin locked eyes before racing to get to her first.

...

Merlin dug his hand into his jacket pocket, pulling out his mobile. 9:13. He glanced around the playground but still he was the only one there. Sighing, Merlin took out his last cigarette and lit it, its orange embers burning in the black night. He looked up at the stars, making out a few constellations. It was a pretty night despite the chill.

A pair of hands suddenly shoved Merlin forward and he spun on his heels, raising his fist to strike.

"Will!" he groaned recognizing those forest green eyes and that signature smirk. His friend chuckled and glanced at his fist, which was still raised.

"Bullocks mate you almost gave me a black eye," Will said a bit nervously. Merlin lowered his fist and pulled his friend in for a hug.

"How are you?" Merlin asked as they began to walk towards town.

Will rubbed his hands together for warmth. "Good really good. Been working the desk at my dad's inn and saving up for a new car. It's going to cost me nearly an arm but it'll be totally worth it," he said smiling proudly.

Merlin nodded. "That's great," he said giving Will a pat on the shoulder. Merlin listened to Will's stories about their old school as they walked downtown. It wasn't the safest neighborhood but Merlin and Will had been in these parts of town many times before, people recognized them and never gave them any trouble. But it was nonetheless sketchy to pass through.

Merlin took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He was just in the middle of listening to Will talking about a girl when he heard a familiar voice shouting in the distance. Will noticed Merlin stop and frowned.

"What is it?" he asked glancing around suspiciously. The shouting grew louder and Merlin heard a few others joining in. _How do I know this voice?_ Merlin began to walk towards their direction, Will hurried behind calling after Merlin but he ignored him. Each step was filled with more determination. The shouting was getting louder and Merlin could make out a few words.

"_Wanker- Money- now...you think you can knock me off?! Listen you..._

Merlin sped up his pace. This didn't sound good. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Gwen's brother Elyan surrounded by three other men across the street. They were cornering him.

"What part of I want my money _now_ do you not understand, boy?" one of them growled. He was a tall man, looked in his mid-thirties, with a scruffy beard and beady black eyes. Elyan raised his hands in the air, backing up slowly.

"I-I have your money Kanen, at a mate's flat. If you give me an hour I-I can go and get it," Elyan stuttered out.

Merlin watched the older man place a hand on Elyan's shoulder. "Oh Elyan, you know I care for you boy. Like one of my own. You're one of my best sellers. But you know how I don't like it when I have to wait, hm?" he said caressing Elyan's cheek. Gwen's brother gulped and nodded.

"Y-yes I know and I'm sorry I-

"No need," the man named Kanen said smiling. "Because of your talents I will forgive you. Make sure I have my share tomorrow morning. And...I'm going to need you to do some business tonight," Kanen said handing him a bag of something Merlin unfortunately recognized. It felt like a slap to the face as Elyan glanced around the sidewalk and put it discreetly in his pocket.

Merlin could feel Will's piercing gaze on him. He sighed and was just about to turn away-

"Before I go though Elyan, I'm afraid this tardiness cannot go unpunished." Kanen gave a nod to one of the bulky men and turned to walk away. When he disappeared around the corner the two men advanced on Elyan. One of them punched Elyan in the stomach, causing the poor lad to heave. As they were about to continue Merlin rushed forward.

"I think that's enough!"

The two eyed Merlin humorously. "Excuse me boy?" one of them snarled. He began to approach Merlin, smiling an ugly smile.

"You heard him. Now _go_."

Merlin felt chills as Will stepped beside him and glared at the two men. They were larger and older, but Merlin and Will grew up fighting. They knew how to defend themselves, _especially Will_. The ugly man backed off a few steps. He muttered something foul before storming off with his partner.

Elyan turned to face Merlin, his mouth opening and closing, searching for words. Merlin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked. Elyan looked at the ground shamefully.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he muttered.

The three were silent for a while.

"So...who are you exactly?" Will asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh right, sorry this is Elyan. He goes to Albion."

Will and Elyan nodded at each other. Will then glanced around at their surroundings.

"So...you live around here?" Will asked trying to break the awkward silence. Elyan shook his head. "No, I um...come here often though. I live uptown on top of the liquor store."

Will grinned. "Edy's?"

Elyan nodded. Merlin took out his mobile to check the time. 9:35. He turned to Will.

"We should get going, but um Elyan do you want to come along? We're going to Vivian's party."

Gwen's brother sighed and gave a sad smile. "Sorry I can't. I have-

"Business to do," Will said a bit coldly. Merlin gave him a look. Elyan took a deep breath.

"So you two _did_ hear everything," he muttered.

Merlin shifted his weight onto his other foot. This was a not a topic he liked to talk about or think about. But he wasn't going to be an arse about it. He took another look at the crummy neighborhood before turning to Elyan.

"Look, I'd rather not have you be...selling in this place. Not with everything that just happened. We may have saved your arse this time but who knows what could happen in a matter of minutes. Come with us to the party mate. I'm sure you can make some good profit, yeah?" Merlin said rocking back and forth on his heels. It was true. Rich kids loved coke.

_Freya spun around in circles as she gripped the pole of the swing set with one hand, soon letting go and stumbling before Will caught her. Merlin watched his best mate joke around with Freya, feeling a certain sadness stir inside of him. Will loved Freya. It was obvious since the day Merlin introduced her to him at this very playground. They had become good friends. Freya cherished her friendship with Will but Merlin knew she felt nothing more._

_At that moment Freya caught his gaze and smiled. Merlin's pulse was racing as she skipped towards him and pulled him in for a deep kiss. She tasted like sunlight and honey. He breathed in her fruity scented hair and lifted her up into the air, chuckling as she let out a girlish scream._

_"Quiet you two, you're going to piss off the whole neighborhood," Will said leaning against the pole as he watched the couple._

_Merlin shushed Freya who giggled. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked towards his flat. The building was warm as they got inside. Merlin and Will both helped Freya as they walked up the stairs and down the hall. Merlin reached into his pocket and fumbled with his keys until he found the right one and opened the door._

_"Mum? You here?" Merlin called out shrugging off his jacket and tossing it onto the couch. Will helped Freya onto the sofa who used Merlin's jacket as a pillow. Merlin looked at the clock and frowned, his mother should be home by now. He walked over to her room. The door was closed so he gave a gentle knock._

_"Mum?" he called. No answer. Merlin knocked again but still nothing. He locked eyes with Will before he slowly opened the door. The lights were off but the glow of twilight through the blinds gave him some vision. "Mum?" he asked almost in a whisper. A strange dread crept over his skin._

_He froze when he saw Hunith on the ground lying in her own vomit. "Mum!" Merlin heard Will and Freya rush inside. Freya gave a loud cry and Will let out a jumble of curses. He crouched down and lifted up his mother's head, checking her pulse. It was slow but there._

_"Stop just standing there and get a fucking ambulance!" he shouted. Freya jumped but quickly recovered, pulling out her mobile and dialing 911 with shaky hands. Merlin didn't pay attention to what she was yelling into the phone. All he could think about was his mother who lay unconscious in his arms._

_"Merlin," Will said gravely._

_Merlin followed his gaze and clenched his jaw as he saw a line of cocaine on the dresser. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe. After a few seconds of tense silence Merlin turned towards Will. He could hear the faint sound of sirens._

_"Clean that up," he whispered hoarsely. "Get rid of it now."_

_Will nodded and went to dispose of it. Merlin felt a pair of thin arms wrap around him. Freya rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed. Merlin wanted to join her but he couldn't. He never cried. He never could._

"I didn't know you were friends with Vivian," Elyan said after a few minutes of silence.

Merlin shrugged. "She wanted me to come that's all," he said nonchalantly. Will snorted and shoved Merlin playfully.

"So that's the real reason why we're going to party with a bunch of rich prats, yeah? You trying to shag this Vivian?" Will asked.

Merlin rolled his eyes and fixed the collar on his leather jacket.

"More like she's trying to shag _me_."

Elyan chuckled. "Even better," he said with a playful nudge. The three laughed, grateful the silence was over. Will pulled a face.

"But what about that other girl? What was her name...Maggie?"

Merlin clenched his fists. "Morgana," he corrected begrudgingly. Will grinned.

"Yeah yeah that's the one! Weren't you and her-

Merlin threw Will a look which shut him up. Elyan frowned in confusion. "You and Morgana..."

"No!" Merlin snapped.

Elyan and Will shared a look, shortly bursting out laughing. Merlin groaned and walked faster, they were now in the nicest part of town. Vivian was throwing the party at her father's large flat, which was in a very nice apartment complex next to the Bloomingdales. He recognized some kids from school walking in the same direction.

"Seems like a popular one," Will muttered. Merlin sighed and nodded.

"Well, I've always wondered what it was like to party with royalty," Will said sarcastically. He winked at Merlin before dashing inside. Will was always the outgoing one. He never had a problem making friends with strangers.

Merlin chuckled and turned to Elyan. "Ready?" he asked smiling. Gwen's brother smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah and Merlin?" Merlin raised a brow. "Do you mind keeping what happened between us? I don't want Gwen-

"I'm not planning on telling anyone mate. I'm no snitch." Merlin placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "But you really need to be careful."

Elyan looked at his feet and nodded. "I know," he breathed.

"Why are you working for that prick anyway?" Merlin asked curiously.

Elyan sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"I know he seems bad but Kanen has done a lot for me. I don't expect you to understand."

Merlin crossed his arms. "Try me."

Elyan glanced around before meeting Merlin's eyes. "After my mother died... my dad became a bloody drunkard. I was young and angry so I started getting myself in trouble. The man hated me, and somehow blamed me for her death. She was sick you see and my father thinks she got worse because of my behavior. Mental he was. So I took off. I stayed with a few of my mates from time to time but never for long. Their parents thought I was trouble. Soon I had nowhere to go and was on the streets. I slept in the park and picked up spare change on the ground. One day these little shitheads want to mess with me. They were older and stronger than I was. I was fifteen then. They nearly beat me to death until... Kanen found me. He took me in and fed me, gave me a place to stay. He was kind Merlin, really. Even gave me some money. I told him I'd pay him back but he just smiled and said, "boy, enough of that. I have a job for you. Where you can make _real_ money."

"So, I joined the business. And he was right. I was making more cash than I'd ever dreamed of. Kanen soon wanted me to learn how to protect myself. So he bought me a membership to the gym and I took a martial arts class for a year. I got strong. Really strong. My life was perfect. That's why I was surprised when Kanen wanted me to go back home. I had told him everything you see. He actually said Gwen needed me. He told me "a girl so lovely and young should never have to clean up after her father's mess."

Merlin felt uneasy at that. He didn't like the idea of Kanen talking about Guinevere. But he kept silent and continued to listen.

"I came back home after nearly a year. Gwen thought she'd never see me again. She was only thirteen. My father didn't say anything, acted like I'd never gone. He didn't care," Elyan said bitterly. "I had to repeat a grade from missing school for so long. I was still working for Kanen though. He told me if things got rough again I could always come live with him until I'd get back on my feet. And he kept that promise. I came to him a handful of times over the years. He was like a father to me." Elyan clenched his fists.

Merlin studied him for a moment. "That's why you looked so surprised tonight."

Elyan nodded.

"He's never had his boys lay a hand on me before. I mean I know it was my fault-

"Elyan it's not your fault," Merlin said sternly.

Elyan sighed and pinched the brink of his nose.

"It is though. I should have gotten out of all this when I started at Albion. I'm tired of it Merlin, really tired. My father's been sober for over a year now. Things are...good... better. After tonight, I've realized Kanen doesn't care about me at all. He's just been using me."

Merlin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Then you need to get out of all this before it's too late." Elyan nodded. "But...so we can avoid Kanen's _boys again, _sell what you have. This will be your last time working for that sod, yeah?"

Elyan let out a shaky breath and nodded. "Yeah," he repeated. Merlin watched Gwen's brother walk inside. He hadn't taken the opportunity this year to get to know him. The lad sometimes sat with his friends at lunch but mostly kept to himself. It was strange to think he was _Guinevere's_ brother.

Merlin walked inside, his mind still on The Smith's. Who knew Gwen had such a troubled past? Merlin suddenly felt a new respect for the girl and Elyan. They knew what it was like to have a parent who was once an addict. They knew the darkness Merlin lived in for most of his life.

* * *

"You look beautiful."

Guinevere blushed under Lancelot's gaze. She was wearing a tight black skirt that reached her mid thigh and a red sweater that contrasted nicely with her caramel skin. Gwen had straightened her hair and curled the ends to give it some volume. Over the past few months she had learned a few tips from Morgana.

"You're not looking so bad yourself," she responded taking Lancelot's hand. Lance had chosen a nice dress shirt and trousers, his silky hair was brushed, and his face clean shaven. He did look very handsome. Lance held out the passenger door for her as she slid in. Gwen glanced around the car, which was kept very neat.

"So, you're probably wondering where I'm taking you tonight." Lance said grinning as he turned on the ignition and pressed on the gas.

Gwen nodded and turned on the radio. "It had crossed my mind."

Lancelot squeezed her thigh with his right hand.

"We're seeing a play," he said. Guinevere found herself speechless for a moment as she glanced at his hand. Images of Arthur and her under the willow tree earlier that day flashed before her eyes. Her cheeks flushed red as she thought of his touch. _Stop it Gwen!_

"O-Oh. The theatre? So this really is a proper date," she said trying to put on her best smile.

Lance gazed at her affectionately before turning his attention back on the road, he lifted his hand from her thigh as they made a sharp turn.

"And I was thinking after we could go back to mine...if you want," he said trying to sound casual. But Gwen knew what he was implying. She cleared her throat and watched the buildings go by through the window.

"Yeah...maybe."

She heard Lance let out a quiet sigh. They drove the rest of the way in silence. And while Lance thought of perfect ways to swoon his girlfriend, Guinevere's mind was occupied. All she could think about was a certain pair of blue eyes and full lips. _I'll wait for you Guinevere..._

* * *

Vivian's father's flat was huge. They had a dining room, a separate living room with a plasma TV, a _gaming room_, a grand kitchen you'd see in an interior design magazine, and not to mention an indoor hot tub. And it was _packed_. Most of the kids Merlin didn't even recognize except for a few of Vivian's friends from school. Rap music was blasting through the speakers and groups of people were dancing in the middle of the living room, their bodies slowly grinding up against each other.

Merlin elbowed his way through the crowd, trying to find Will. A pretty girl with short strawberry blonde curls offered him a drink off a serving platter. Merlin took it and thanked her, taking a sip of the fruity cocktail. _Way too sweet_. These rich prats did not know how to drink.

"Merlin!"

Merlin turned to his side and grinned when he saw Percival waving him over. He was sitting on the couch with two girls by his side. _Impressive. _The giant's smile widened as Merlin drew closer.

"Merlin meet Colette and Gabriella. They're _French_," Percival said squeezing the girls' sides playfully. They squealed and leaned closer into him. The one who Merlin thought was Colette checked him out and blew a kiss.

"Celui-ci a l'air délicieux," she said to her friend. Gabriella chuckled. "En effet, mais je préfère celle que nous avons déjà. Peut-être le garçon pâle peut nous rejoinder."

Merlin didn't even want to know what they were saying. Percival's attention soon was back on the two pretty French girls, completely oblivious to the world. Merlin smirked and took another sip of his drink.

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

Merlin felt himself smile at the familiar sweet voice. He turned around and widened his eyes as he took in the sight. Vivian looked incredible. Her petite figure fit snuggly into the tight black strapless dress, which gave lots of room for cleavage. Her blonde hair was curled into voluptuous ringlets. She painted her eyelids with thick black eyeliner, which whisked at the ends making her seem cat like. Her apple red lips were glistening in the most delectable way. Merlin took a step closer.

"You're stunning," he said into her ear.

Vivian shivered as his warm breath caressed her neck. She gave him a devious smile and took his hand, leading him away.

Meanwhile, Cassie whipped out her mobile and followed them, sharing a look with Vivian who nodded. As Vivian opened the door to her bedroom, Cassie took several pictures. The door shut behind them and Cassie let out a girlish giggle.

"Oh this is going to be _so good!"_

* * *

"So you've never been here...but you've lived in this town all your life?" Alvarr asked shaking his head in disbelief. Morgana raised her hands in mock defense and laughed as she took a sip of her wine.

"Never," she said grinning at Alvarr's shocked expression. He lifted up his menu, completely covering his face.

"The food is really excellent here you should try the lobster," he said behind the tall piece of paper. Morgana giggled and tore it away from his face. A few of the tables glanced at them by neither of them cared. Morgana was having a great time. Alvarr took a moment to look at her before clasping his hands and leaning forward.

"Tell me Morgana, are you the type of girl to only eat salads when you're out with a gentlemen?" he asked teasingly. Morgana snorted, a little unladylike.

"Oh no, just you wait till they bring out the bread. I actually sometimes gross men out with how much I eat," she confessed giggling. Morgana was already a bit tipsy from the wine. Alvarr's smile widened.

"Good, cause I'm famished. But they do big portions here so I thought we'd split a few dishes."

Morgana raised a brow. "Okay but don't expect me to share dessert."

Alvarr laughed and rubbed the stubble on his chin. "That seems fair enough," he responded flashing a charming smile.

Morgana giggled and clapped her hands as the waiter came over to take their orders.

"Have you had a chance to decide?" Alvarr asked her.

Morgana shrugged and studied his handsome face.

"No, you choose."

Alvarr raised a brow. "You sure?"

Morgana leaned forward, showing off a bit of cleavage. "Yes. Surprise me," she said in her velvety voice. Alvarr's eyes never left hers. He smiled before ordering a few dishes to split, which sounded mouth watering. He also ordered another bottle of wine. Morgana found herself enjoying her father's colleague's son. Sure he was still as handsome and charming when she met him a month ago, but at that time her and Merlin were as close as ever. She rarely thought about any other guy.

She took a long sip of her wine, trying to push Merlin out of her mind. She was here tonight with Alvarr. An older, more sophisticated gentlemen who respected her. Guinevere was the one who encouraged her to give him a ring. Morgana was at first hesitant but now, sitting here listening to funny stories about Alvarr in university, she found herself becoming infatuated with the handsome bachelor. All was well until-

"Morgana?"

She looked up and nearly fell out of her chair when she saw Hunith smiling at her. The woman was wearing a white dress shirt with a black pencil skirt. Her long ebony hair was pulled back into a neat bun.

"H-Hunith!" Morgana cried out and stood up to embrace the woman. The past month Hunith had been working late and Morgana rarely saw her when she came over to see Merlin. "I had no idea you worked _here_," Morgana said.

Hunith glanced around the restaurant and sighed. "Yes, for nearly five years now," the older woman said. Hunith's eyes then found Alvarr who stood up and reached out his hand.

"I'm Alvarr, friend of Morgana's," he said with a charming smile. Hunith was a bit taken back from his well manners. She blushed as she took his hand. Alvarr then looked at Morgana for an explanation.

"Oh this is Hunith! She's my um friend Merlin's mother," Morgana said forcing a smile.

Hunith looked at her strangely for a moment but quickly recovered and pulled her in for another tight embrace.

"Well I have to get back but it was lovely to see you Morgana. It's been awhile! Please, come by sometime and we'll have a cup of tea, yes? Just girl-to-girl time. Merlin can wait," she joked.

Morgana nodded, not really knowing what to say. Hunith looked between her and Alvarr before walking away. Morgana sat back down, taking a long sip of her wine. She felt hot and Morgana fought the urge to fan herself.

"Is everything okay?" Alvarr asked sensing her distress.

Morgana took a deep breath and flashed a dazzling smile.

"Yes everything is perfect. So you were just telling me about when you put super glue on his-

"Oh yes!"

Morgana listened to Alvarr, laughing at his jokes, gasping at his secret confessions, even once in awhile doing her flirtatious hair flip. All the while, her legs wouldn't stop shaking...

* * *

Vivian slid off her pumps and propped her self up onto her large king sized bed. She crossed one leg over the other and rested both hands behind her for support, it was quite a seductive position. Merlin glanced aroundthe lavish room. _Pink pink pink_. She truly was a princess.

Merlin focused back on her and smiled darkly as he walked over. He placed both hands on either side of her and crushed his lips against hers. He bit her lip and she let out the type of moan you'd hear in a pornographic film. Not too loud but carried the tone she was hungry for his touch. With his experienced hands, Merlin unzipped the back of her dress and unclipped her bra. He tossed it away. The dress was open in the back and nearly fell off her body, revealing the top of her rosy pink nipples. Vivian gasped when Merlin picked her up and pressed her back against the wall.

Suddenly, an image of Morgana delved into his mind. That night she stepped into the shower with him, and how he carried her to his bed, dripping wet...

Merlin gripped Vivian's thigh a bit roughly, trying to forget Morgana. She tugged on his hair as he ravished her neck, rolling her hips into him. Merlin was hard, _very hard_. Vivian tore off his blue shirt and ran her nails down his muscular back.

"Merlin!" she moaned.

But once again Merlin found himself picturing Morgana's sea green eyes, porcelain skin, beautiful curves, perky breasts...

Merlin backed away, causing Vivian to abruptly slide down onto her feet. "What's wrong?" she asked taking a few steps forward. Merlin avoided her, staring at the plush pink rug under him.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Merlin said quietly.

Vivian chuckled.

"It seems _someone_ thinks otherwise," she said in a way that rolled off her tongue. Merlin caught her eyes glancing at the erection pressed against his trousers. He chuckled and lifted an awkward hand out to her.

"Well it's hard not too..." he said glancing at her bare breasts and tight stomach. She was wearing blue panties that said _Bite Me_. Vivian smirked and walked closer to him, swaying her hips side to side. She rested her hands against his chest.

"Then what's the problem?" she whispered, slowly moving her hand down and down... just before Merlin caught it.

"I just... don't think this is a good idea," he said softly. He noticed she had a pretty naval ring. Vivian looked into his eyes, giving him a strange look. She then wrapped her arms around her chest, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"Do you not want me?" she whispered.

Merlin reached out and placed his hands on both her cheeks.

"Vivian you're a beautiful, intelligent, and very sexy girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you, I just..."

Vivian's frown turned into a sly smile.

"Have eyes for another," she said slowly.

Merlin opened his mouth and then closed it. Vivian giggled and pulled him to the bed to sit down. She didn't seem to care she was half naked as she plopped down next to him.

"Who is she?" she asked him sounding like a gossipy schoolgirl.

Merlin frowned. "No-no one. There's no other girl," he stammered out. Vivian rolled her eyes and took both of his hands.

"Tell me, do you think about her all the time?" she asked.

Merlin was almost annoyed with himself for being so speechless. "I-I mean sometimes," he admitted. _Why am I telling her this? What am I saying?_

Vivian giggled and sighed, almost dreamily. "I know exactly what that's like. It's like they're almost a part of you. No matter how hard you try to get them out of your mind they just stick, like they don't want to let go, yeah?" she asked staring into the distance.

Merlin nodded. "Y-Yeah."

"And whenever you walk past them in the halls or see them in town, all you want to do is run up to them and hear them laugh at your joke or just smile for the sake of smiling. Cause their smile is like heaven," she said a bit shakily.

Merlin nodded. "Yeah," he said again sounding surer of himself.

"And no matter how hard you try to look at someone else all you see is their flaws. And you realize what you're judging is really just traits they don't have of whomever you're still not over. It's impossible to move on."

Merlin nodded and narrowed his eyes at Vivian. _How did she know all of this?_

"Do you love her?" Vivian suddenly asked.

Merlin felt everything go blank. _Love? _Memories of Freya flooded his mind. Her chocolate eyes, thin waves of black hair, freckled cheeks. But soon they morphed into a different face. _Morgana's face. _Merlin felt a giddy excitement rush through him. He bounced up from Vivian's bed and threw on his shirt.

"Where are you going?" Vivian asked curiously.

Merlin grinned. "To apologize," he said sliding into his leather jacket. Vivian smiled sadly.

"Good luck," Vivian said as Merlin was about to leave but he stopped right as his hand touched the handle. He turned around and studied the beautiful blonde girl. Merlin walked over to her and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

"I believe you'll find someone even better than Arthur someday Vivian. And he's going to appreciate all the love you really have to offer."

Vivian blushed and watched Merlin leave her room speechless. A few seconds passed by until she gasped and scurried to find her dress. "_Cassie!"_

* * *

**Reviews if you can xo**

**Next chap be expecting some Mergana =)**

**I hoped you enjoyed the couple flashbacks into Merlin's past. In upcoming chapters there will be more flashbacks for other characters as well.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is shorter than the others but I wanted it to focus on purely Merlin and Morgana. Next chapter will be longer I promise. Enjoy =)**

* * *

The blasting music and intoxicated chatter sounded nothing more than a fly stuck on a far away wall as Merlin pushed his way through the crowd. His mind was in a warm, fuzzy daze. Beautiful jade eyes danced before him. He could even smell Morgana's lavender perfume, tasting the essence on the tip of his tongue. His heart thumped against his chest as the front door loomed ahead.

"Merlin!" he heard Will call. His friend danced towards him. A pretty copper haired girl clung onto his sweaty head. "This is Sophia!" he said with a goofy smile.

"Nice to meet you," Merlin said glancing anxiously at the door which appeared to be taunting him, its gold handle curving in a smirk. Will noticed.

"You heading out mate?" he asked, pouting.

Merlin nodded. Will let go of Sophia's hand and walked up to Merlin, swinging a friendly arm over his shoulder. He could feel Merlin's strong shoulders twitch. Will always forgot how _strong _Merlin was, despite his lanky figure.

"Did you just come here for a quickie hoping to split right after?" Will joked, digging his other elbow into Merlin's side. Merlin took a moment to really look at his best friend. Through all the bad times in Merlin's life, everything with Hunith and Freya, Will _stayed_.

Even after the overdose incident, Will barely blinked an eye as he helped clean up Hunith. He even stopped by the hospital everyday, bringing fresh donuts from the bakery and coffee. Merlin rarely left his mother's side during those insufferable two weeks. If it hadn't been for Will, Merlin would have starved and ended up in a hospital bed of his own.

"There's something I need to do. But you stay here," Merlin leaned in a bit closer. "She's a pretty one," he said patting his friend's back encouragingly.

Will looked at Merlin with curiosity. There was something different about his usual edgy but suave friend. There was a tenderness in those deep blue eyes. Before Will could respond Merlin was off, nearly running out the door.

"Want to dance?" Sophia asked glancing at her leather-studded boots shyly.

Will took her hand again and gave it a squeeze before picking her up, twirling her in the air. Sophia's red locks cascaded down her bare shoulders. She was beautiful.

* * *

There was a breath of silence as Alvarr switched off the ignition. Morgana looked up at her house. The lights were off, meaning no one was home. Should she invite him inside? A nervous pang settled in her stomach. Fortunately Alvarr got out of the car to open her door, giving Morgana a second to think. When Alvarr opened the door for her, he reached out his hand. A rosy blush crept on Morgana's cheeks as she took it and stepped out.

"What is it?" Alvarr asked, noticing her flushed state. Morgana gave him shy smile.

"No one has ever done that for me before," she said meeting his green-golden eyes. Alvarr raised a quizzical brow.

"Really? Hm. Well, I suppose most boys your age wouldn't be that mannered. I certainly wasn't," he said with a charming smile. The lamppost in the front of her driveway turned on, making his golden hair look even more angelic. He walked her to the door. As they approached the cobblestone steps, Alvarr stopped and turned to face her.

He was looking at her in a way that seemed foreign to Morgana. The usual playful glint in his eyes was no longer there. Instead Alvarr was looking at her like she was the only thing that existed in his world. He was the prince Morgana always dreamed about when she was a girl.

Morgana drew in a breath when Alvarr took her hands in his own. They were so small compared to his.

"Morgana I really enjoyed my time with you tonight," Alvarr said gently.

"Me too," she heard herself say.

Then as if in slow motion, Alvarr leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. So softly, it tickled a bit. Her heart fluttered in her chest as though it had wings. She gasped, so subtly Alvarr didn't notice as he pulled away.

"Can I call you again?" he asked. Morgana nodded. Alvarr let go of her hand and tucked a stray ringlet behind her ear.

"Goodnight Morgana," he said and slowly turned away. She stood there, watching him as he got into his car and pulled out. Alvarr waved through the window before he disappeared around the corner. She touched her fingers to her lips, grinning like an idiot but she didn't care.

Just as she turned to walk inside, her mobile vibrated in her pocket. Morgana pulled it out and raised her eyebrows in surprise when she saw the text was from a number she did not recognize. Curious she opened it, noticing it was a forwarded message. When she scrolled down she felt like someone clenched her heart, squeezing so hard it ached painfully.

It was a picture of Vivian and Merlin. She was leading him into her room. Merlin was wearing a tight blue shirt, showing the muscles in his back. A strand of black hair curled at the back of his neck. Morgana sighed and shoved her mobile back into her pocket. There was no point getting upset. Her and Merlin were over. He could be with any girl. Just like she could be with Alvarr.

But she couldn't rid the feeling. It hurt, no matter how much she told herself it wasn't worth it. She turned to open the door. All Morgana wanted to do was take a hot shower and cry.

"Morgana?"

Morgana froze. Was she imagining Merlin's voice? Morgana feared she was going truly mental. But it sounded so real...Morgana turned around and nearly gasped when she saw Merlin standing at the bottom of the steps. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his shoulders were slightly slouched. He always stood like that when he was nervous.

"Merlin...what are you doing here?" she asked trying to make her voice sound as still as possible. Morgana silently cursed at herself for feeling those damn electric sparks whenever she looked at him.

"I didn't know if you'd be home or not," he said slowly. Morgana crossed her arms over her chest. It was cold and she tried to suppress a shiver but failed. Merlin noticed and took a step closer.

"Can we go inside?" he asked. Morgana tensed.

"No," she said harshly. Morgana's anger prickled on her skin like a thousand needles. Merlin flinched at her tone and took a deep breath. He ran a hand roughly through his hair. He looked at the ground for a moment before meeting her gaze. Something was different about him.

For once, Merlin looked...vulnerable.

"I just came from Vivian's party," he said, his voice slightly wavering.

Morgana let out a weary sigh. Was he trying to rub it in her face? She felt the urge to walk into her house and slam the door in his face. But the look in his eyes held her back.

"And I-I realized something," he said smiling nervously. Morgana rolled her eyes.

"What's your point Merlin?" she asked. This time she didn't sound bitter, only tired. She was tired of caring. From her vantage point, he looked small.

"I didn't go through with it." Morgana raised a brow. Merlin looked at his feet. "With Vivian," he murmured.

Morgana wanted to show him the picture but decided against it. She tapped her foot impatiently. Morgana looked down at her red boots. Why was he here?

"I almost did but something held me back..."

The tone in his voice made her look up again. Merlin took a step closer. "You," he said softly.

Morgana shivered as he walked onto the first step...then to the second...the third...until he was at the top facing her. They were close, so close she could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

"You were right, you know. I'm not the guy you thought I was. I'm rude, arrogant, and when I feel I'm getting too close to someone I push them away. It's how I protect myself from getting hurt. But really I'm the one doing the hurting." He drew in a shaky breath. "There's a girl, Freya. We met when I was thirteen and I fell in love with her the minute I laid eyes on her. And she loved me. So much I wanted to run away with her, run away from all the shit in my life. She was my light. But then...but then she got sick. I never realized how much she hated herself." Merlin's lip quivered. Morgana thought of the girl in the picture on his dresser.

"She stopped eating. It was like I was blind, I didn't even notice how sick she was until she passed out in school and had to go to the hospital. When they diagnosed her I didn't believe it. I _refused_ to believe that something was wrong with her. Freya was perfect in my eyes. But then one day, I noticed how...unhealthy she looked. I wasn't blind anymore. I saw it, the sickness inside her. She barely smiled, not even at me. When I tried to get her to eat, she'd yell at me. So, after awhile I stopped trying. I let her starve herself. It was like...I was angry at her for being so _stupid_.

"Things just changed. Like a wall was keeping us apart. She got sent away to a treatment facility. She's going to be there for a year. Maybe more if she doesn't get any better. I blame myself." Morgana caught sight of a tear slowly streaming down his cheek. Merlin didn't bother to wipe it away.

"I blame myself for letting her _destroy_ herself. I should have been there for her when she needed me most. But I was afraid, a _coward_. I didn't want to feel the pain. I didn't want to feel anything. Then," Merlin met her eyes and stared at her so lovingly Morgana nearly melted.

"_Then I met you_. And for once, my life didn't seem so bad. Every second I spent with you, I was happy. But I refused to accept that I was feeling something... something I hadn't felt since I met Freya years ago. But it was even more then that. Whenever I look at you, I feel like every fiber in my body is on fire. And when Valiant hurt you," Morgana trembled at the thought of Valiant. "I wanted to _kill him_. I barely knew you and for some reason I felt the need to protect you with my every being. It was like I knew you...even before I came to Albion. You're a part of me Morgana. You always were."

He leaned in closer and Morgana breathed in that comforting musky scent. She drew in a quick breath.

"I want...only _you. _I always have Morgana. My whole life I've felt like I don't belong anywhere. But with you, I've never been so sure in my life. You make me feel like I belong. I understand if you want nothing to do with me. I don't deserve you. And you should be with someone a lot better than me. But I just wanted you to know Morgana...that _I love you_."

Morgana was speechless. No words could come out. Everything else disappeared except her and Merlin. Like she was in some dream world. Merlin forced a quick smile before turning away and walking down the steps. Morgana stared after him. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

A voice in her head told her Merlin was right. She deserved someone better than him. A man, who respected her entirely and would never hurt her. Someone like Alvarr. But no, she wanted Merlin. She _loved _Merlin. She had never felt so certain about anything in her life.

"Merlin!" she called.

He froze and Morgana could see he was breathing heavily. He slowly turned to face her. Morgana raced towards him. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him, giving herself to him completely. Merlin held her tightly, so tight she felt like she couldn't breathe. She could feel his heart beat in rhythm with hers. Morgana swore she could see blue sparks flying around them.

She gasped for air when Merlin pulled away. He held her face in his hands and looked down at her with such affection. He picked her up, carrying her into the house. Morgana's eyes never left his as she took his hand and led him slowly up the stairs and into her bedroom.

When they were inside they stared at each other, completely oblivious to the world. They were the only people that existed. Morgana slid off her jacket and began to unbutton her blouse. Merlin took off his shirt and Morgana took in all of him, every muscle, every scar. He was beautiful.

Soon, she was only in her lacy pink brassiere. Still staring into his eyes, she took her skirt off slowly. They took their time, undressing. Completely absorbing everything about each other. Merlin closed the space between them, kissing her gently but Morgana could feel how eager he was to have all of her.

His hands traced her shoulders, her arms, and down her waist. They backed up and onto the bed, Merlin's body lying on top of hers. Morgana couldn't help but bask in how perfect it felt. It's like their bodies were made for each other. Merlin caressed her thigh in soothing circles. His fingers felt like sparks on her skin. His lips trailed down her neck, kissing softly. Merlin wanted to taste every inch of her. He was in a state of complete bliss.

Gently, he brought her up onto her knees. Both of them knelt facing each other, their hands exploring one another. Merlin unclipped Morgana's bra, caressing her back. Morgana shivered. Merlin brought his hands around her and pulled her closer. He kissed her jaw line and then met her lips. With one hand he began to massage her breast. Morgana let out a delicate gasp and Merlin pulled away to study her face.

Her back was arched and her eyes were closed, her lips opening and closing. He held his breath. She was breath taking. _And she was his. And he was hers. _Merlin took one nipple into his mouth and began to suck gently, feeling his erection as her rosy nipple hardened. But he would take his time. Slowly he laid her onto her back again, moving onto her other breast. Morgana moaned, and Merlin was almost in pain of how aroused he was. He slipped off her panties and caressed her wetness.

He wanted to bring her to such an edge she would see stars. He circled his thumb over her most sensitive spot and felt Morgana shudder at his touch. She arched her back.

"_Merlin_," she breathed like a prayer.

He kissed his way slowly back up to meet her lips. Morgana gasped and bit down when he slipped a finger inside of her. Merlin pulled back and gazed down at her. Her ebony locks fanned out on her pillow, making her look almost ethereal. Morgana opened her eyes, they were such a beautiful green. She smiled faintly.

"What?" she whispered.

"_I love you_," he breathed. Morgana laced her fingers in his hair.

"_Show me_," she said, her eyes lidded with lust. Merlin slipped out of his briefs and pushed inside of her. He gasped at the feel of her. They moved slowly together, savoring every minute. Morgana wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her hand in his hair, encouraging him.

Merlin slid slowly in and out of her, every thrust deep and filled with all his love. Morgana drew in a breath when he turned her over. He leaned over her as he pushed inside again, his lips hot on her neck. He brushed her hair over to one shoulder as he pressed eager kisses onto her skin. Morgana whimpered, wanting him to go faster. But part of her liked how gentle he was being.

Merlin could feel his climax coming. Morgana tightened around him and he knew she was on the brisk as well. He quickly slid out and pulled her onto him, their faces touching. He sat up and dug his hands into her hair as she straddled him. Morgana rode him slowly. She wanted them to cum at the same time.

"_Morgana_," he moaned.

And like fireworks bursting, they both moaned each other's names as they climaxed. Morgana threw her head back, closing her eyes. She had never felt so much pleasure. It was so overwhelming her eyes began to water.

They stayed in that position for a while, both consuming each other's ecstasy. They were one. Morgana kissed Merlin, her lips quivering. Merlin kissed her back and wiped away a stray tear from her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked frowning.

Morgana let out a shaky breath and smiled.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

They both laid back onto the bed, entwined in one another. Merlin caressed her hair and Morgana closed her eyes. She finally felt at peace.

"So does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" she asked smiling. Merlin chuckled softly.

"Yes," he said caressing her bottom lip.

Morgana opened her eyes and studied him.

"You know what this means right?" she asked slowly. Merlin raised a brow.

"You need to tell Arthur," she said with a mischievous glint in her eye. Merlin groaned and kneaded the palms of his hands over his eyes.

"_Brilliant_," he said sarcastically. Morgana giggled. Merlin rolled his eyes playfully and buried his face in her neck. He could stay like this forever. Morgana was worth it. Arthur wouldn't get too angry...right?

* * *

**Mergana *sigh*** **I hoped you enjoyed it. So now they're official, how is Arthur going to take it?**

**There's only a few chapters left =( but I was thinking I might do a sequel..what do you think? Reviews would be lovely as always**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello beautiful doves! Thank you for your kind words and new follows/faves. I'm over a hundred reviewss now :D You're all perfect, xoxo**

* * *

Guinevere navigated her way through the halls, her mind racing with unruly thoughts. Her palms were clammy with sweat. Anyone she made eye contact with heightened her paranoia to the point of possibly verging on a nervous breakdown. _What the hell am I doing?_ Her eyes trailed down the different numbered classrooms, every step feeling guiltier.

She had reached it, **3B.** The hallways cleared out as the bell rang, indicating third period had already started. Waiting till the hall was completely barren, Guinevere drew in a breath and sneaked inside the non-used classroom. The lights were off but the room had a faint yellow glow from the afternoon sun peaking through the windows. She didn't even see Arthur as he wrapped a strong arm around her waist and closed the space between them.

Before she could breathe, Arthur crashed his lips against hers. At first Gwen tensed, her conscious eating at the back of her mind. But the way Arthur held her hips in a firm grasp drove her over the edge. She moaned and Arthur pinned her against the wall in response, holding her wrists over her head. Guinevere's pulse was racing. She bit down on his bottom lip hard, and felt chills sweep over her body as Arthur made a whimpering sound. The kind of sound that showed how _desperately_ he wanted her.

In a heat of passion and lust, Arthur unbuttoned her blouse with his talented fingers and brought his hand to caress her back. Guinevere shuddered from his touch. She knew this was wrong, cheating on Lance. But there was something about being with Arthur that made her feel like a _woman_, not the shy, insecure girl she had been all her life. She felt empowered. Taking advantage of her momentary boost of confidence, Guinevere slithered her knee up Arthur's leg and to his inner thigh, feeling the impressive bulge pressed against his pants.

Arthur's eyes widened from her sudden boldness. He unpinned his hands from her wrists and hiked her up off the floor, Guinevere's back pressed hard against the wall. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. A voice in Gwen's head was telling her to stop. Arthur rolled his hips against her and Gwen moaned, completely forgetting her current thought.

His hands gripped her thighs, and Arthur brought his lips down her jaw to her collarbone. Guinevere tasted delicious, like vanilla and sunlight.

"Arthur," she breathed.

"Yeah?" His voice was rough and husky. Arthur's desire for her was driving him nearly mad.

His lips traveled further down and with one hand he began to fumble with the back of her bra.

"Arthur," she said more firmly. The urgency in her voice made Arthur pull away. Her cheeks were flushed in that way that looked so unbelievably sexy to Arthur. Her chest expanded with every breath, tempting Arthur to look at her breasts.

"We need to stop," she said shakily. _Funny_, Arthur thought to himself. The way Guinevere's body was reacting seemed like she didn't want it to end. But Arthur knew, despite his aching desire, that she was right. Guinevere was a virgin, and considering how things were going he knew even _Gwen _would not be able to resist. Also Arthur wouldn't exactly feel like a dignified gentleman if he deflowered Guinevere up against a wall in a classroom.

"Okay," Arthur said, putting her back on her feet. They shared a longing gaze before Guinevere picked up her blouse from the floor and buttoned it up. Arthur's fingers ached to touch her, feel the way her soft skin heats with desire.

As if reading his mind, Guinevere walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his for a gentle kiss. Arthur cupped her face between his hands and gazed into her honey eyes. He noticed the way her pupils dilated.

"You drive me crazy Guinevere Smith," he said with a soft chuckle that tickled Gwen's ears like beautiful music.

"I could say the same thing about you," Guinevere breathed.

Arthur stroked her cheek and kissed the tip of her nose. The gesture was more intimate and cute rather than the groping activity they were partaking in only a few minutes earlier. They made a hasty goodbye and soon Guinevere was walking down the hall and out the doors, breathing in a sharp gust of cold air.

She shivered, and not because it was cold.

* * *

Arthur walked out of the boys' lavatory and towards the cafeteria with a bright smile on his handsome face. Girls giggled as he passed by and every so often Arthur acknowledged them with a charismatic remark that made them swoon. The familiar scent of perfume, cigarettes, and aftershave lingered in the halls. He was just about to walk through the modern glass doors to the cafeteria before-

"Arthur!" he heard a voice call from behind him. Arthur knew that voice anywhere. School boy English, with a hint of a Hispanic accent. Lancelot. He drew in a shaky breath. _Shit._ Arthur could still taste Guinevere on his lips. He turned around and braced himself as Lance approached him. _Shit._

"Can we chat?" Lance asked in his "trying to sound formal" voice. Arthur nodded dumbly and followed Lance over to a secluded corner.

"What's up?" he asked trying to steady his voice but was epically failing. Lance sighed and ran a hand through his silky auburn hair.

"I wanted to apologize," he said, shyly looking back up to meet Arthur's eyes. Arthur's jaw nearly fell to the floor. _Why the hell was he apologizing-oh the game! _

"Lance-

"But really Arthur, I should have never taken out my anger on you. I cocked up, big time, and-" Lancelot let out another sigh and rocked back and forth on his heels, a thing he always did when nervous. "I miss you. You're my best mate and you've never left my side. You're my brother Arthur-

"Lance," Arthur said more firmly, resting his hands on his friend's shoulders. "You were not in a good place, I get it. We all do stupid shit when we're not thinking. It doesn't matter now."

"So you're not angry?" Lance asked raising a brow.

"I was," Arthur admitted. "But it's too hard staying mad at you," Arthur said ruffling up his hair.

Lance grinned and relaxed his shoulders. Both friends walked towards the cafeteria side by side.

"So...does this mean I'm back on the team now?" Lance asked with a playful nudge. Arthur rolled his eyes and slipped a clever foot underneath Lancelot's leg nearly tripping him. Both of them burst out laughing. But despite Arthur's relief that they made up, his guilt increased with every breath. _I'm hooking up with my best friend's girlfriend._

Their friends were already at the table, joking and chattering loudly. Gwaine threw a fry at Percival who in return smacked the back of his head. Elyan and Leon were engaged in a deep conversation. Arthur's eye went to his sister who was laughing at something Merlin said. But soon Arthur was gazing at Guinevere who met his eyes, looking rather horrified at seeing both her boyfriend and secret lover standing beside each other.

They plopped down next to each other. Gwaine grinned and pumped his fist in the air.

"About time you two made up."

Arthur could sense his friends' relief. It was never easy choosing sides, and the less drama the better. Gwen was sitting beside Lance. She tensed when he slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Her eyes locked with Morgana who soon gave Arthur a narrowing look. Fortunately, none of the others seemed to notice the silent exchange.

"So, are you back on the team?" Percival asked, his blue eyes glistening with hope. Lance nodded. Gwaine raised his hands in the air and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Thank you God," he sang loudly. Some of the other tables looked at them. Morgana pinched him. Apparently hard, because Gwaine let out a jumble of curses and rubbed the sore spot on his arm. Merlin laughed and suddenly Arthur remembered a certain text he got on Friday. An amused smile teased his lips.

"So _Merlin, _I recall getting a rather juicy text the other night. Care to explain?" he asked mischievously. The rest of the table broke out in snickers. Gwaine wiggled his brows and whistled. All except Morgana.

Merlin frowned, clearly confused. Gwaine whipped out his mobile and slid it across the table. Merlin caught it and glanced at the picture on the screen. A look of shock and then annoyance formed on his chiseled features.

"What the hell?" he muttered, a blush creeping on his cheeks. _Who would take this?_

Leon patted Merlin on the back.

"Easy Emrys, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'd be proud. And Arthur doesn't care, right?" he locked eyes with his blonde friend. Arthur snorted.

"Not at all. You go ahead and have fun with _that _Merlin," he teased.

Merlin had been holding Morgana's hand under the table. She squeezed it, _hard. _He shrugged.

"We didn't do anything," he said casually and took a long sip of his water.

Arthur gave him an incredulous look.

"Whatever you say Merlin," he said chuckling.

The table eased into a comfortable silence. Merlin and Morgana locked eyes. He gave her hand a squeeze and took a deep breath.

"There's actually something you all should know," he said glancing at a pile of salt that had spilled from the shaker. All eyes were on him.

"Morgana and I...are together," he said lifting their intertwined hands and resting them on the table. At first everyone was silent and then Percival, Leon, and Gwaine eyed each other and burst out laughing.

"Finally!" Percival said winking. Merlin shot Gwaine a look who gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry it just came out."

Gwen was covering her mouth to fight the urge to "aw." Everyone was smiling and seemed genuinely happy except for Arthur. His face was indifferent. Not mad but definitely not enthusiastic.

Merlin met his gaze and winced.

"How long has this been going on?" Arthur asked trying to sound casual.

Morgana saved Merlin and spoke forward.

"A few months."

Gwaine smirked. "Well you two weren't exactly _dating_ then."

Merlin groaned. "Seriously not helping Gwaine."

The brunette shrugged. Arthur narrowed his eyes on Merlin.

"So basically you were fucking her."

Merlin's throat went dry, trying to find an explanation. Morgana's cheeks flushed pink. She shot Arthur an icy glare.

"You watch your tone Arthur _Wallace _Pendragon!" she said in a voice that sounded eerily maternal.

Arthur shrunk in his chair, partly because of Morgana's fierce look and partly because she used his embarrassing middle name. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Morgana had expected this. Arthur was always tense when it came to her and boys.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Arthur asked looking directly at Merlin.

"I-I didn't know how you would take it," Merlin managed to say.

Arthur sighed and ran a weary hand through his hair.

"I'm actually not that surprised," he said after a few seconds of anticipated silence. He gave Merlin an amused smile.

"You're not as sly as you think Emrys. I always noticed the way you look at my sister."

Morgana couldn't help but blush at the thought of Merlin sneaking glances when she wasn't looking.

"So...you're not mad then?" Merlin asked slowly.

Arthur shrugged and leaned back, draping one arm over his chair.

"I suppose there's no point. I wish you would have told me the truth sooner, but I'm tired of drama."

Merlin smiled and relaxed his posture as Arthur gave him a curt nod.

"But remember_ this_ Emrys, if you hurt Morgana I'll kick your little scrawny Irish boy arse."

Arthur's eyes flashed in a way that sent a shiver down Merlin's spine. Morgana rolled her eyes. Gwaine chuckled, clearly enjoying this whole conversation _way_ too much.

"Merlin's a tough bloke Arthur. I'm not even sure _you_ could beat him in a fight," he said raising a teasing brow.

Arthur made a noise that sounded more like a grunt and took a bite of his grilled cheese. Morgana and Guinevere shared a mischievous smile. Guinevere had heard about Merlin's muscular body, especially his "godly" abs.

Gwaine's smug expression soon faded when something caught his attention from across the room. Mithian was waving at him, giving him that smile that made his mind go fuzzy. Gwaine stood up with such force that his glass of coke fell over, forming a pool on the table that hissed and bubbled. Everyone stared, a bit shocked.

"S-sorry," Gwaine mumbled and threw a wad of napkins to soak up the mess he made. Soon he was off, striding across the cafeteria. The whole table watched dumbfounded as he wrapped his arms around Mithian and kissed her gently, tucking a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear. It was like he was a completely different person. Mithian was a very petite girl, only about 5'1. Gwaine wasn't particularly tall but he still had to lean down to kiss her.

"Woah," Percival said staring on with his mouth agape. Leon nodded slowly. "Woah indeed," he said watching his friend take Mithian's hand, the couple skipping away.

Arthur looked on with admiration but like always his attention moved onto Gwen. She met his eyes and smiled faintly. Fortunately Lance was still staring after Gwaine and didn't catch the secret exchange.

"Bloody hell! What, I'm gone for a _week_, and Gwaine's fallen in love?"

Arthur caught Merlin and Morgana gazing into each other's eyes. He fought the urge to gag.

* * *

Leon stripped off his sweaty jersey and threw it into the dirty hamper. The locker room smelled of sweat and testosterone. But he was used to it by now. Quickly, he applied some deodorant and threw it back into his gym bag. He slid on a clean shirt and swung his bag over his shoulder. Leon was about to walk out before he noticed Percival sitting on one of the benches with his head down.

"Percy?" he asked taking a seat beside him.

Percival was shirtless. His back was hunched, making him look rather small.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked placing a hand on Percival's shoulder.

Then Percival looked up at him, and Leon knew exactly what was wrong. He knew that look; lost, hurt, confused, and most of all...scared.

"I doubt it'll last," Leon said forcing a smile.

Percival glared. "He's falling for her Leon. You know he's never like that with _anyone_." Percival didn't want to say "girls."

Leon sighed.

"Well you know what I think," Leon said giving him a knowing look.

Percival laughed, but it wasn't genuine. It sounded empty, dark.

"What? Tell him how I feel? It would ruin _everything_ Leon," he said, his bottom lip trembling.

Leon was silent, trying to think of the right words. He had to tread carefully. He was the only person who knew Percival's secret, the only person who Percival could talk to about it. He couldn't help but pity his friend.

"Stop looking at me like that," Percival snapped. Leon blinked in surprise.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm some lost cause," he said. Percival sighed and held his head in his hands.

"You are not a lost cause," Leon said firmly. "But you'll never be happy if you keep this hidden forever," he said with a sad smile.

"I just need time," Percival breathed. Leon nodded. Percival then chuckled.

"You know those two French girls I was telling you about?" he asked.

Leon nodded and wiggled his brows suggestively.

"I never went through with it," Percival said glancing up at the ceiling. Leon stared at Percival intently. His friend then met his gaze, his blue eyes watering.

"I'm _gay_ Leon, full on gay. I thought perhaps I was bisexual or something but...I'm not. No matter how hard I try, it's just not the same."

Leon patted his back and gave him a warm smile. "I know."

Percival raised a brow. "You knew?"

Leon chuckled. "I sort of figured it out after trying to set you up with girls for the past two years. Saying the "_I can't make it cause I feel ill_" excuse gets a bit old after awhile."

Both friends laughed, relieved the tension was easing up.

"You know, you should Gwaine how you feel before we graduate," Leon said nudging Percival playfully. Percival sighed and nodded.

"I will, but only when the time is right. I at least want to prepare myself before I get my heart broken."

* * *

**Lol Arthur =)**

**Alright i'm going to try to put this in the best of terms, but if you're homophobic you can honestly suck it. I think the idea of having someone whose so big and strong on the outside feel scared and weak within is a beautiful contrast. It can transform into something pretty damn wonderful.**

**Percival is my beautiful gay boy so deal with it! **

**Next update is going to be pretty chaotic. Only two more chapters left!**

**Reviews would be great as always. xo cheers!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long =) I'm back in boarding school so i've been busy and the internet wasn't working for awhile. Ugh! But it's all fixed now sooo i can finally put the new chapter up. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Lancelot, a young lady is here for you!"

Lance looked up from his book, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Who is it?" he asked, already getting up and shrugging into a hoodie. His mother rolled her eyes dramatically and began to wheel herself out of the room.

"Oh, just go greet her for heavens sake!" she said, chuckling.

Lancelot watched his mother maneuver herself out the door. She looked so frail in her wheelchair, like a small child. A lump formed in Lancelot's throat but he swallowed it down, already making his way over to the door.

He was surprised to see Guinevere standing there, chatting with his mother who already adored her. But how could you not adore Gwen? She met his gaze and smiled. That beautiful warm smile that eased every doubt and worry in Lance's mind. She looked wonderful too. Her dark hair was straightened again, framing her heart-shaped face. Gwen wore a navy blue dress, which was quite short but Lance had no problem with that.

Grinning, he walked over and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. Guinevere blushed, probably because they were right in front of his mother. Lancelot introduced Guinevere to his mum, who had a certain loving look in her eyes. Lance could tell she was happy for him. Lancelot took Gwen's hand and led her towards his room, which was thankfully clean.

"I'll admit I'm surprised," Lance said, popping in a Rolling Stones CD into his disk player. Gwen sat down on his bed.

"Well that was the point," she joked. Lance tried to hide his excitement that they were in his room. That she was on his bed, having more of an effect on him than she probably knew. Her playful brown eyes inspected him. Lance sat down beside her.

"So, what do I owe the privilege Guinevere Smith?" he teased. Guinevere rested her hand over his, sending shocks through his body.

"I wanted to see you," she said simply, but her eyes carried more meaning. For a second, Lancelot thought he saw worry in those lovely features. But before he could think, the look vanished, replaced by a sweet smile. Lance squeezed her hand.

"I'm glad you came," he said softly. Lancelot gently lifted her chin and kissed her full lips. Guinevere kissed him back just as delicately. But soon the kiss grew hungry, eager, and she dug her hands in his hair to pull him closer. Lancelot was a bit shocked from her sudden aggression. But he couldn't complain. Feeling his excitement peak, he wrapped his arms around Guinevere's waist and slowly laid her onto her back.

Soon layers of clothes were off. Lancelot was shirtless and Gwen's dress was pulled down low enough to reveal her purple bra. Lancelot wasn't sure just how far they were going, but he didn't have the patience to think. He wanted her, bad. His hand traveled up her thigh. Lancelot expected maybe he was being overly ambitious, and Gwen would make him stop. But she didn't. Actually, she moaned. Moaned!

Lancelot's pulse was racing. His fingers hooked the hem of her underwear.

Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering came from outside the room. Lancelot instantly jerked up. He didn't bother to throw on his shirt as he threw the door open and ran out. He heard Gwen call after him but he continued running. He found his mother lying on the ground in the kitchen. A broken glass mug lay scattered around her.

"Mum!" he shouted and bent down to pick her up. His mother was convulsing, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Fuck!" he cursed loudly. In a hurried daze, Lancelot snatched the house phone and called for an ambulance.

Guinevere was suddenly in the room, fully dressed. Her eyes widened when she saw his mother on the ground.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she gasped.

Lancelot ran a rough hand through his sweaty hair.

"She's having a seizure," he said. Frothy spit began to pool out of his mother's mouth and he crouched down, trying to hold her still.

"Did you call an ambulance?" Guinevere cried.

"Of course I called a bloody ambulance!" Lancelot shouted. Guinevere flinched. She wiped her sweaty palms on the skirt of her dress.

"What can I do?" she asked, looking around frantically.

"Just go Guinevere!" Lancelot snapped, holding his mother who was struggling under his firm grasp. The sound of sirens was coming closer.

Guinevere lingered for a few moments, but the panic overtook her and she ran. Tears stained her cheeks as she bolted down the paved sidewalk. An ambulance truck whizzed past her. Guinevere silently prayed Lance's mother would be all right.

* * *

"You know I can walk to my door by myself," Morgana teased. Merlin shrugged and turned on his heels. Morgana scoffed and jumped on his back, making him laugh. He twirled her in a circle, until finally placing her back on her feet. Merlin threw his arms around her waist and kissed her. Morgana stared into his sapphire eyes breathlessly.

"You're pretty good at this whole boyfriend thing," she said, grinning from ear to ear. Merlin wrapped his finger around one of her ebony ringlets.

"Of course I am," he said with a charming arrogance. Morgana shoved him.

Merlin reached out to grab her but she dodged him playfully. In a fast motion, Merlin had both her wrists in a firm grasp, pressing his lips against hers. Morgana kissed him back eagerly. But when she opened her eyes, she saw Uther's stern face watching them from the parlor window. She began to laugh, breaking the kiss.

"What?" Merlin asked, sounding a bit hurt. Morgana sighed and placed a chaste kiss on Merlin's cheek.

"We have company," she said gesturing towards the window.

Merlin followed her gaze and winced. There was the infamous Uther Pendragon, staring him down with his piercing green eyes. Morgana's eyes.

"I should probably go..."

Morgana rolled her eyes and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him slowly, biting his lip as she pulled away. Merlin's eyes darkened with lust.

"Goodnight," she said in a melodic voice and turned to walk to the front door. When she glanced at the window, Uther was gone.

The house was pleasantly warm. Morgana shrugged off her coat and slipped out of her boots. The smell of dinner lingered in the air and Morgana's stomach growled in response.

She was surprised to see Katrina standing by the stove, making homemade tomato sauce for the already boiling spaghetti. She looked pretty as always. Her long soft brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. Katrina wore a tight white long-sleeve shirt and fitted jeans, accentuating her slender figure. Just as Morgana was about to sneak away, Katrina turned and spotted her.

"Morgana! I'm so glad you're home. I'm making dinner," she said extra cheerfully.

"I can see that," Morgana said, a bit stiff. Katrina didn't seem to notice her hostility and flashed a dazzling smile.

"How was school?" she asked. The timer beeped and Katrina clapped her hands. Morgana watched her drain the pot of spaghetti, a cloud of steam rose into the air.

"Fine," she replied.

"How are you doing in your classes?" Katrina asked, scooping the spaghetti into separate bowls. Morgana plopped down into a counter chair.

"Pretty good actu-

"Morgana!" Uther yelled.

Morgana looked at her father, a bit startled. His face was a frightening red.

"Who is he?" he demanded. Morgana stared at him innocently.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a light tone. Uther crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes on her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Morgana. Who was that boy you were just with?" he asked. His voice was cold and bitter. Morgana sighed in annoyance.

"His name is Merlin Emrys," she said calmly. Uther's fists were clenched at his sides.

"Emrys? The scholarship boy?" he asked suspiciously.

Morgana shrugged.

"I forbid you to see him," he said sternly. Morgana's mouth opened and closed.

"W-what! Why?" she stuttered, still very shocked.

Uther sighed and took a step towards her.

"A young, _respectable,_ woman like you should not be seeing someone so-

"Less fortunate?" Morgana snapped. Uther pointed a finger at her.

"Do not look at me like that. Agravaine told me about this boy. Yes, he may be academically gifted but he has a violent record. School fights, anger issues, not to mention he comes from a family of drug addicts!" Uther exclaimed.

Morgana shot up from her chair.

"Who are you? Are you seriously going to judge him because of his mother? Merlin is not some drug addict. And anyway, Hunith is recovered-

"Hunith? So you've met her," Uther said with a pointed look. Morgana threw her hands up in frustration.

"Yes I've met her, so what?" she asked. Uther gritted his teeth.

"So you've been at their home," he growled. Morgana did not cower. She glared at him with the same fierceness.

"_Yes_," she said through clenched teeth. "And they are perfectly nice people. You have no right to judge them all because they're not money grubbing monsters like _you_."

Uther was silent. Both father and daughter stood there equally infuriated. Katrina suddenly spoke up.

"Darling, Morgana is young. Let her have some fun," she said.

Morgana didn't bother to hide her surprise. Katrina? Standing up for her? That was a first.

"Katrina, stay out of this." Uther said harshly. Morgana almost felt bad looking at Katrina's hurt expression. All she was trying to do was diffuse the situation. Morgana rolled her eyes. She had enough of this.

"You're being absolutely absurd. I can see whomever I want. You have no control over that. So don't even try to be the whole "protective father." It doesn't suit you," she said and stormed away.

* * *

Arthur let out a sigh of relief when he finally spotted Guinevere sitting under a willow tree. They were in the park. It was twilight, and the silvery-blue glow made the scenery look almost ethereal. Guinevere was sitting with her hands wrapped around her knees. She looked troubled.

"Hey," Arthur said, and hesitantly sat down beside her. Guinevere kept her gaze on the ground. Arthur could tell she'd been crying.

"What happened?" he asked softly. Guinevere sank into his arms and buried her face in his chest. Arthur stroked her hair and held Guinevere as she cried. After a few minutes she finally looked up at him, her eyes red and swollen.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to turn to," she whispered.

Arthur held her tighter. Gently, he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Don't apologize. What happened?" he asked.

Guinevere was lying against his chest, looking out onto the grey waters.

"Lance's mother had a seizure," she said. A nauseating feeling churned inside of her.

Arthur tensed and cursed under his breath.

"I was there, watching her... struggle. Lance was a mess. By the time the ambulance got there I was gone." Gwen drew in a shaky breath. "He yelled at me, telling me to get out. I know he didn't mean it. He was just so overwhelmed and panicked. But-

"But what?" Arthur interrupted. Guinevere sighed.

"I-I don't think I can be with him any longer. He's dealing with too much right now with his mother, and I can't be there for him in the way he wants me too," she whispered hoarsely.

Arthur stroked her hair and rested his chin on her head.

"Am I terrible person?" she cried softly. Guinevere sat up onto her knees to face him. Something about Arthur's expression broke her heart. It was filled with such care and concern. But there was also guilt. She knew he felt just as guilty as she did for lying to Lance.

"No," he said. "You're not. You're doing what's best for _you. _Lancelot has been my best mate since we were children. When his mother got diagnosed, he began to change. He began to see the world in a dark and brutal way, despite how well he put off that he was fine. He's a great lad. But right now... I don't think anyone of us can really help him. He's not going to let anyone in. Not even _you_. And that most definitely is not your fault."

Guinevere let out a breath she'd been holding and crashed her lips against his. Arthur kissed her back with the same passion and drew her close. In that moment of being in Arthur's embrace, Guinevere had never felt so safe.

* * *

The cigarette burned Lancelot's throat in a harsh but satisfying way. The foul taste suited his mood. It was cold, and tears stung at his eyes. He buried his hands into his jacket pockets and made his way down the street. Night had fully settled, and bright stars decorated the black sky.

The doctors had put his mother on sedatives. They told him they'd have to keep an eye on her for a few days, advising him to stay with a friend for the time being. Lancelot nearly threw a fit but remembered what his mother told him a few months before.

"_If anything happens to me, I need you to be strong. I need you to be the great man I always knew you would become. I need you to live your life, fall in love, and have lots of children. Promise me you'll be happy, for me_."

Lancelot let out a shaky breath and took one last drag of his cigarette before flicking it away. The entrance to the park loomed ahead. Lancelot could hear the water lapping against the rocks. When he was a boy, he used to climb those rocks, occasionally slipping and scraping his knees. But like always, Lancelot never gave up and would always go on.

Determined, he strode into the park. He needed to breathe, think. The air got even colder from the chilling river. Sometimes kids would lurk around there, smoking spliffs and drinking. But Lancelot seemed to be the only one. He sighed in relief and continued down the dimly lit paths.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar laugh. Curious, he followed the noise and recognized the laugh as Arthur's. What was he doing here? In the dark he saw Arthur's silhouette. When he got nearer, he noticed another figure sitting near him. A girl? Was Arthur seeing some mysterious girl none of the group knew about?

Lancelot began to turn away, not wanting to interrupt but something stopped him. Another laugh, and this laugh he knew by heart. Guinevere's. Lancelot crept closer and ducked behind a bush.

His eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark. There was also a lamppost not too far away from the two.

Arthur was telling Gwen some joke that was making her giggle in that cute way. Perhaps they were friends? But Lancelot's blood boiled as he realized Guinevere was lying against his chest and Arthur's arms were wrapped around her waist.

Then, as if someone punched him in the stomach, he watched in horror as Arthur tilted her chin up to kiss her. Lancelot couldn't believe it. Millions of thoughts and emotions swarmed in his mind.

He wanted to run up to them and beat the living shit out of Arthur. But he didn't. Lancelot suddenly noticed the way Guinevere was looking at him. She _never_ looked at Lance in that way before. Now that look, was love. A pure love that was so rare for kids their age.

So, Lancelot made the hardest decision in his life. He fought against all his instincts, all his impulses, and all his emotions. And for the first time, Lancelot walked away.

* * *

**Lance my poor baby =( So next chapter is the last but guess what...THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL =) So, i'm setting up some stuff for the next book. Reviews would be amazing as always and I appreciate the new follows and faves. Ugh, I love you all. I promise I will update much faster. **

**Have a fabulous night/day whenever it is for you haha =) **


End file.
